Battle Spirits - Type Burning Soul -
by SakushiRyu
Summary: What if Tenma Ichi and Nobunaga had a brother? What if there were more S-Class battlers who controlled gangs and the Provinces of Japan? With new battlers in the mix, the Battle Spirits Warring States Era is about to get even more fired up! Follow everyone's journey in unifying the nation!
1. Chapter 1

**What really started my card game career wasn't Yu-Gi-Oh, but Battle Spirits instead! Being the catalyst, not writing a Battle Spirits fanfiction would be horrible. So here I am!**

 **In the Battle Spirits series, Burning Soul is one of my top favorites, that's why I decided to play around with the said series. Since there already is a ginormous amount of Battle Spirits cards which aren't used in the anime, OC cards aren't likely to appear.**

 **In case any of the readers aren't familiar with the game, it's enough if you go and watch the first episode of Burning Soul where the basics are explained.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **But before that...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Battle Spirits Burning Soul, its characters, or any of its cards. Only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Turn 1:**

 **Mixed Deck User: Tenma Hidetaka**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: 3 YEARS AGO - AT THE TENMA RESIDENCE**

"Nega-Typhon, attack!"

An eleven-year-old boy shouted with a goofy smile, turning a Battle Spirits card sideways to the left. He had ruby-red eyes, short and choppy black taupe hair, and wore a green hoodie over a dark-blue shirt and khaki pants.

"Awww! Take it from the life..."

A younger voice whined. It owned to a ten-year-old girl with brown eyes, long dark-blue hair, and wore an orange star clip in her hair, a cute blue dress with a yellow bow. She had her cheeks puffed as she moved a small, light-blue gem on a game mat.

"No fair!" she folded her arms in frustration, trying to hide her head between her shoulders to hide a blush. "I almost won..."

"Battle Spirits is a game. You can win but lose as well. You can't help it, Oichi."

A third voice chuckled. The talk was another boy, this one twelve-year-old, with ocean-blue eyes, shoulder-length brown hair, with a small portion of it tied in a ponytail, and wore a red jacket with white fur over a yellow shirt and jeans.

The addressed girl, Oichi, pointed her tongue out at him, prompting the boy to laugh. He turned to the other male, an exasperated expression on his face. Nonetheless, he smiled.

"You could go easy on your little sister, Hidetaka."

Hidetaka pouted. "That would be no fun, Nobu-niisan!"

"How do you know if you don't try it?" the one called-Nobu asked.

"I just know it." Hidetaka stated with a determined look. "In a good fight, neither side holds back anything! You taught me this, Nobu-niisan!"

"I know, I know." Nobu raised his hands in defeat. "But, if that's the case, why do you always ask me to go easy on you before a fight?"

"E-Eh!?" it was Hidetaka's turn to blush. "T-That's...!"

"There's no way you can defeat Nobu!" Oichi told as she stood up, looking at her taller brother. "Nobu, go! Defeat him for me!"

"As the princess wishes." Nobu laughed and extracted his Deck from its holder.

"W-Wait!" Hidetaka exclaimed, waving his hands in defense. His sister laughed in victory, while Nobu chuckled at his siblings' rivalry.

* * *

 **PRESENT - IN MUSASHI'S STADIUM**

Two red eyes slowly opened from a long sleep, their owner yawning as they stood up in a sitting position. It was a fourteen-year-old Hidetaka, now wearing a black hoodie with white trims over a blue shirt with the initials of Battle Spirits, "BS", on it and jeans. His hair was a little longer as well, reaching his shoulders.

Hidetaka scratched the back of his head and stiffed another yawn. He must have fallen asleep while watching a battle in Musashi's Stadium where the 3D virtual battles are taken place.

Tenma Hidetaka was the older brother of Tenma Ichi, or as she's called in the family, Oichi, who's the youngest executive in the International Battle Spirits Association, which controls Battle Spirits nationwide. They were the ones to invent the 3D battle system.

After the disappearance of Hidetaka's older brother, Tenma Nobunaga, or as he calls him, Nobu-niisan, he should have been IBSA's executive. But he declined, saying it wasn't his problem. After all, he had the whole world to travel and discover many battlers like himself! He can't just sit in a chair inside an office all day long.

Oichi is more than enough to order IBSA around. His sister was an excellent leader, which Hidetaka can't deny.

The young teen gasped as he almost fell backwards by his fatigue, and he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up. Well, if he came to see Musashi's battlers for himself, he better stay awake!

"Hey, did you hear what happened!?"

"Yeah! Apparently, a novice requested a match with Homura Toshiie!"

Hidetaka's eyes narrowed in an instant after hearing those whispers of two youths some feet away from him. Toshi is the person being talked about in Musashi, and he uses a Red Deck. He and another Green battler are the champions in each half of Musashi.

For a novice to challenge a champion... is he out of his right mind?

"Guys!" a new voice shouted, a boy who ran up to the group. "An elite guard of Homura's gang will fight the novice!"

Toshi is the leader of his Homura gang that formed shortly after he became a champion. Its components are other battlers who respect and admire Toshiie, nothing, nothing less.

True to the boy's words, the gang entered the Stadium, followed by another youth. He and a gang member walked to the Stadium's center, using the standard battler machines already there to lift into the air and start the fight.

While that started, Hidetaka stood up and walked to a group of kids that he noticed to enter after the gang arrived.

"Oi, you three." he called out, prompting the three to look at him. "Do you guys now that guy?" Hidetaka asked, pointing at the 'novice'.

"Um, yes..." a boy with brown-colored hair muttered. "His name is Sasuke, and is our friend..."

"I heard he's a novice." Hidetaka added. "Is that true?"

"Y-Yes." another male with glasses nodded. "He's new to the game."

"We tried stopping him!" a chubby male said. "But he didn't listen..."

Hidetaka turned his attention back to the fight. This Sasuke is in for a tough battler, he thought, seeing how many misplays he made. Instead of powering up his Spirits by using Cores he kept them at low Levels, making them easy prey, instead of being more aggressive he kept blocking with his Spirits, causing them to be destroyed...

The red-eyed battler wasn't surprised when Sasuke was overpowered and defeated. The gang member, Nagayori by what he heard, then took Sasuke's deck, saying he was ten years too young to be a battler.

This annoyed Hidetaka: a deck is-

"Wait a minute!" an energetic voice exclaimed. A youth, maybe one year younger than Hidetaka himself, jumped down from the audience onto the field, walking up to Nagayori. "A deck is a battler's life. If you take away that life, you don't qualify as a battler!" he shouted.

That's...That's exactly what Hidetaka was about to think! His eyes focused on the youth wondering who he was.

When Hidetaka was young, one time, he pulled an act on her sister by hiding her deck. Nobu-niisan scolded him, saying a deck is a battler's life, and if you take it away, you aren't qualified as a battler yourself. Hidetaka immediately gave Oichi's deck back with timid apologies, promising he won't do it again.

How did this youth know his brother's exact words?

"Who are you, punk!?" Nagayori asked annoyed, wondering the same thing as Hidetaka.

"You mean me?" the youth pointed at himself with his thumb. "My name is Rekka Yukimura! The man who rules the Battle Spirits world!"

"...Eh?" Hidetaka blinked twice. "The Battle Spirits world? Is he...serious...?"

"You punk... heh, you're funny." Nagayori scoffed with a smile. "Can't you do something else besides insulting me with your big mouth?"

"You want to try me?" Yukimura questioned. "But if I win, give back the deck you stole!" he shouted, reaching under his jacket to extract his Deck Case. "Come! Dragon of the roaring sky!" the eyes of the miniature dragon-head on the Case flashed red and a red beam was fired from it towards the sky.

Moments later, the alarm at the Stadium's entrance went off as a machine flew inside, taking a different form before levitating behind Yukimura.

"What is that!?" the chubby asked in awe and confusion.

"That's an S-Class battler private machine." Hidetaka replied, his eyes widening a little. "That Rekka Yukimura...is an S-Class battler?"

"Amazing..." the brown-haired breathed out.

A lot of questions roamed Hidetaka's head as he shifted his attention back to Yukimura. " _Could he be..._ " he thought in surprise.

"But I never heard of an S-Class battler named Yukimura." the chubby pointed out.

"Same here." the one with glasses and the brown-haired nodded.

After Sasuke joined the group, the fight started. Nagayori was being cautious after seeing the battle machine, as a small pink-haired girl pointed out, who was an ally of Yukimura, Hidetaka presumed.

Even after losing his some Life Cores, the red-haired youth didn't seem disturbed, in fact, he became more fired-up, confusing Nagayori. By using the Soul Core perfectly and with the help of the True Clash attacking effect, Yukimura was able to easily defeated Nagayori by using Sengoku-Gurendragon.

As promised, Sasuke's deck was handed back to Yukimura. That's when Homura Toshiie appeared, challenging Yukimura to a match. By using his Key Spirit, Sengoku-Tiger, Toshi was able to destroy Yukimura's Sengoku-Gurendragon and corner him. However, that's when Samurai Dragon made its debut, and thanks to its effect, Yukimura won!

"Alright!" the three kids cheered.

"He defeated Toshi..." Sasuke breathed out. "Cool... he's really cool!"

" _To think Homura Toshiie would lose to a never-seen S-Class battler that uses Red just like him..._ " Hidetaka thought. He narrowed his eyes. " _My theory about Rekka Yukimura might be true. If that's the case..._ "

"Toshiie is as strong as the rumors say." the little girl commented. "Yukimura won this time, but it was dangerous."

"Homura Toshiie, you're strong!" Yukimura told to his defeated opponent.

"A loss is a loss." Toshi sighed. "Looks like there's someone who can beat me in a battle between Red." he lowered his battle machine and jumped off. "You really are something! But this isn't over. Next time, I'll be the winner!" Toshi vowed before walking off.

"Sure!" Yukimura nodded. "I want to have lots of heated battles with you, Toshiie!"

"Call me Toshi." he said, startling Yukimura. "So you're Rekka Yukimura? I won't forget it."

And with that, together with his gang, he left.

"They're just sore losers." the brown-haired boy said with a cocky expression.

"The match is already over." the chubby one added.

"Nope, not yet." Yukimura told, moving his battle machine in their direction. He jumped off and stood beside them. "I still haven't defeated his Sengoku-Tiger. It's not a true victory unless I defeat his Key Spirit."

"I suppose." the little girl nodded.

Hidetaka's eyes widen at Yukimura's words. Once again, he used Nobu-niisan's words! When he first started playing Battle Spirits and his brother was his teacher, he told a true victory should be obtained after the battlers' Key Spirits clash and one rises victorious. Hidetaka always feels the same: unless the opponent's Key Spirit is destroyed, a victory is bitter and hollow.

" _There's no mistaking it._ " Hidetaka stared at Yukimura, who gave Sasuke his deck back. " _He's the boy who Nobu-niisan befriended before departing... since that's the case, fighting him would be a great opportunity I can't miss._ "

"Yukimura, I-"

"Please, take me as your disciple, Yukimura!" Sasuke shouted over Hidetaka.

"Huh?" the red-haired youth blinked.

"Please, Yukimura!" Sasuke pleaded.

"I-I didn't come to Musashi in order to find a disciple..." Yukimura explained.

"I want to be stronger!" Sasuke exclaimed, startling him. "Please, take me as your disciple!"

"M-Maybe another time!" was the last thing Yukimura said before quickly running off, holding the little girl's hand and dragging her along.

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted, running after them.

"O-Oi..." Hidetaka muttered in shock, seeing them flee from the Stadium. "Great. Now I have to go after them." he scoffed in irritation, lazily walking in the direction Yukimura ran off to.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP: SEVERAL HOURS LATER - IN THE ECHIZEN PROVINCE**

"What was that? Toshiie was defeated!?"

Several youths flinched at those words. They were all wearing the same time of clothing, a yellow shirt under a white long-sleeved jacket that had black trims and a set of angelic wings drawn on its back. Some of them had the jacket zipped up, others not, and they all had different hair, eye color, and shirts and pants.

In front of them stood a young girl, about fourteen-year-old, with bright pink eyes, very long yellow hair that reached her back and tied into two long strands with wing-shaped clips. She wore the same jacket as the youths, but her angelic wings had a much more majestic appearance, and it had blue trims instead of black. She also wore a black shirt with a purple-brown collar, a red skirt held up by a brown belt with a silver buckle and ring connecting to two straps going over her torso while her thighs are covered by biker shorts and she wears all brown boots.

She was Tenshi Yoshiko an S-Class battler who uses a Yellow Deck, also called "the angel princess of the skies", and rules the Echizen Province of Japan. One of her gang's member nodded to her previous question.

"Y-Yes, princess!"

"This must be a sign." Yoshiko said, turning to look at the clear sky. She closed her eyes as a gentle breeze picked up, slightly raising her hair. Quickly as it came, it vanished, and Yoshiko looked back at her gang. "A sign for us to follow! Tomorrow, we shall depart to Musashi!"

Her gang's members cried out in agreement, throwing their fists into the air...

* * *

 **AT THE SAME TIME - IN THE IZUMO PROVINCE**

"I see. So Toshiie was finally taken down."

A youth about sixteen-years-old commented with a sly smile. He had short, wide, purple eyebrows and indigo eyes, and his hair was two-toned, being uniformly black with violet underneath and fringes extending to frame his face. He wore a simple short-sleeved coat colored purple with pink trims over a black long-sleeved shirt and pants of the same color. He wore sandals made of wood with white socks.

His name was Susuida Yurin, an S-Class battler who uses a Purple Deck and rules the Izumo Province of Japan. He was sitting in his training room in a meditation pose and had his eyes closed.

"Yes." one of his gang's member said within the shadows of the barely lit room. His gang's outfit was similar to Yurin's, however, their faces were covered by a demon-like mask and their coat didn't have pink trims.

"That's perfect, then." Yurin nodded. "We've been waiting in the shadows for this chance. Our time to act has arrived."

The member nodded and seemingly disappeared into the shadows...

* * *

 **AT THE SAME TIME - IN THE AWA PROVINCE**

"To think Homura Toshiie would taste defeated... by a fellow Red user to boot..."

Were the words of a fourteen-year-old male who was staring at a village from atop a hill. He had a thin body size with pale skin and grey hair, the front layer was a lighter grey than the back, arranged in a simple style, flicking upwards at the ends. He had orange eyes and wore rather casual clothes, a gray sweater under a large hooded red and dark-blue sweatshirt, white pants that end just above his ankles, and brown shoes, along with a long red scarf wrapped around his shoulders.

He was Hogo Nagayoshi, an S-Class battler who uses a White Deck and rules the Settsu _and_ Awa Provinces of Japan. His gang wore different clothes with different styles, but all of them wore the same sweatshirt as Nagayoshi.

"What do we do, leader?"

"In this era of conflict, we have one choice..." Nagayoshi told. "Tomorrow... we'll go to Musashi and see ourselves what's happening there."

"Understood, leader!" they exclaimed in unison...

* * *

 **TIME SKIP: AT NIGHT - IN MUSASHI**

Yukimura let loose of a silent sigh, looking out not to wake up Sasuke and Kanna, who have fallen asleep a long time ago.

Coming to Musashi was a good choice, Yukimura thought as he collected the cards of his deck. He already fought Toshiie and had a lot of fun in the said heated battle. He can't wait to meet other battlers as strong as Toshiie!

If he recalled right, Kanna mentioned something about other S-Class battlers who, like Toshiie, rule the Provinces of Japan. There was a ruler of each card color that existed in the Battle Spirits world, them being Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, and White.

" _Who knows what type of battlers they are!?_ " Yukimura thought excited. Each color was unique from others and had different playing styles. Yukimura's deck revolves around heated battles by using the True Clash ability and such, but the Red color also uses destructive abilities to gain the advantage, like the deck Toshiie uses.

Yukimura's trail of thoughts was broken as he suddenly shivered. Did the temperature just drop or something? Not just that, but he got a weird feeling like somebody is watching him from the shadow...

The red-haired youth stood up and walked to the entrance, opening the door to the outside world. Yukimura was immediately greeted with the sight of an older teen standing some feet away from the door.

His eyes widen a little. "...I saw you before." he remembered. "You were there at Stadium with Sasuke's friends."

"I'm not that Sasuke's friend. My name Hidetaka." the other teen presented himself. "I saw your battles today and I was wondering..." Hidetaka extracted his Deck Case, revealing he was an S-Class battler as well. "Could we have a match, Rekka Yukimura?"

" _Hidetaka, huh? I never heard of an S-Class battler with that name._ " Yukimura narrowed his eyes. "Why not?" he suddenly smirked. "I never turn down a challenge!"

Hidetaka smirked as well and he started walking away. "Follow me, then."

Yukimura closed the door before following the other youth, who was leading him to Musashi's large and main park. Once they arrived there, they took some distance.

"Sorry for the location, but I don't like it when a crowd watches my fights," Hidetaka explained. "If you're okay with this, then let's start."

"Sure!" Yukimura nodded before he blinked. "But...why do you want to fight me?"

"What do you call them?" Hidetaka asked. "Heated battles?" he shrugged. "In any case, I do like heated battles as well. A lot. From the moment I came to Musashi, I didn't fight somebody who could entertain me. However, I believe you are the battler I'm searching for."

"Oh, in that case, we have the same goal." Yukimura said. "I love heated battles as well!" he blew his jacket back a little, and extracted his Deck Case, pointing it at the sky. "Let's fight, Hidetaka! Come! Dragon of the roaring sky!"

The darkness shadowed Hidetaka's wide grin as he extracted his Deck Case from the inside of his hoodie. Unlike Yukimura's which has a dragon head, his had a miniature fox-like head from which nine black accents emerged and washed over the case's snow-white parts. "Appear, Nine-tailed black fox!"

A red and purple beam launched from their cases, vanishing in the sky. Moments later, their battle machines descended from above them. Hidetaka's machine changed its appearance, resembling Toshiie's machine somewhat, but with a fox head instead of a tiger's, and erupting from its back were nine tail-appendages to which propellers were attached. It was mainly colored black with some white accents.

The two battlers jumped backwards and onto their battle machines, and shouted in unison.

"Gate Open! Release!"

A large rectangular-shaped battlefield formed around them and they took more distance between them. They placed their decks on their boards' Deck Zone, drew their initial hands, and placed Cores to the Reserve and Life.

 **Yukimura: 5 Life Cores**

 **VS**

 **Hidetaka: 5 Life Cores**

"I'll take the first turn!" Yukimura announced as he drew a card. "I summon two War Lizards, one of which is at Level 2!"

As he placed the cards on his board with all the Cores from his Reserve, two small lizards materialized on Yukimura's field. They had an orange-colored body with a vanilla neck and belly, wide green eyes, a miniature sword attached to their tales, and wore blue armor.

 **War Lizard: 1 Core / LV 1 / 1000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **War Lizard: 2 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 2 / 3000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 3** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core**

"Since I went first, I can't attack. Turn End!" Yukimura concluded. " _Let's see what type of fight you'll show me, Hidetaka!_ " he thought, his eyes burning with excitement.

The fox's eyes of the machine lit up. "Watashi no turn." Hidetaka declared on cue. "Core Step."

 **Hidetaka - Reserve: 3** → **4 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"Draw Step. Main Step." Hidetaka said, placing two cards from his on the board. "I summon two Swordolls, one at Level 2."

After his words, two Spirits formed on his field. They were two humanoid monsters made of bones with swords instead of hands, a head with a beak and two horns, and wore dark-purple armor on their chests. They brandished their swords in a menacing manner at their enemy.

 **Swordoll: 1 Core / LV 1 / 1000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Swordoll: 2 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 2 / 3000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Hidetaka - Reserve: 4** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **1 Cores**

"So he's a Purple battler..." Yukimura whispered to himself.

"Burst Set!" Hidetaka shouted, slamming down a card on his board face-down.

" _A Burst!?_ " Yukimura thought in surprise. " _A Burst can be activated when various conditions are fulfilled, they are like counter cards. However, what type of Burst is set, what effect it has, and when it will activate, is only known by the one who set it._ "

Nonetheless, he smiled. "Bursts can bring some pressure to the opponent." Yukimura said. "You're already trying to corner me mentally, yes?"

"Who knows." Hidetaka smirked. "Attack Step! Go, the Swordoll at Level 2 attacks!" he shouted, turning his card to the left. At the same time, the card on his field turned sideways as well, and Swordoll shrieked before running forwards.

"Take it from the life!" Yukimura exclaimed as a giant Core appeared in front of his machine. Swordoll leaped into the air and swung its swords at the Core, breaking it apart and sending Yukimura back a little.

 **Yukimura - Life: 5** → **4 / Reserve: 0** → **1 Cores**

"With this, I end my turn." Hidetaka concluded.

"Alright! Ore no turn!" Yukimura announced. "Core Step!"

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 1** → **2 Cores**

"Draw Step! Main Step!" Yukimura shouted, placing down a card on his board. "I summon Jinraidragon at Level 1!"

By using the Cores in his Reserve, a dragon with black scales, orange neck and wing-membranes, and wearing old-looking armor, appeared on the red-haired teen's field, roaring at the enemy.

 **Jinraidragon: 1 Cores / LV 1 / 3000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 2** → **0 Cores / Trash: 0** → **1 Cores**

"It appeared." Hidetaka muttered. "Jinraidragon..."

"Then, I switch War Lizard's Soul Core with Jinraidragon's Core!" Yukimura stated as the two cores were switching. "And now, Attack Step! Do it, Jinraidragon! It's effect when attacking: it gains 3000 BP, and with the Soul Core's power, True Clash!"

As he turned the Spirits card to the right, the black-scaled dragon was surrounded in a crimson aura as its BP rose to 6000. It roared and dived forward.

Everybody turns their cards to the right nowadays, but Hidetaka likes to turn them to the left instead. It reminds him of all those times when he fought Oichi and Nobu-niisan when he was still new to the game and couldn't distinguish left from right. Old habits die hard.

"Block it, Swordoll."

Following Hidetaka's words, the Level 1 Swordoll nodded and stepped forward, crossing its swords in defense. It was no use because, by using the sword attached to its tail, Jinraidragon deflected them and pierced Swordoll's chest with the sword on its head, causing the Purple Spirit to explode.

"I was waiting for this moment!" Hidetaka abruptly stated. "Because my Spirit was destroyed by the opponent, my Burst activates!" he slammed his hand on the board, causing his face-down card to flip up. "Double Blaster! Through its effect, I draw two cards!"

"That was a Red card." Yukimura noted, his eyes widening a little. "He uses Purple and Red? A mixed deck... interesting!" he grinned. "My attack isn't over yet! Go, War Lizard!"

The Level 1 War Lizard started running towards the other field.

"Take it from the life!" Hidetaka declared as a giant Core appeared and was destroyed by War Lizard's attack, which jumped into the air and headbutted the core.

 **Hidetaka - Life: 5** → **4 / Reserve: 1** → **2 Cores**

"Turn End!" Yukimura concluded. " _His earlier Burst was crafty._ " he thought. " _He must have seen my fight against Toshi and knew about Jinraidragon's True Clash effect. So he let me destroy his Spirit to draw two new cards in return. Hidetaka... he's not an S-Class battler for nothing._ "

"Watashi no turn." Hidetaka said. "Core Step. Draw Step." Hidetaka drew his fifth card. "Refresh Step."

The red-eyes battler added a Core to his Reserve and turned Swordoll's card back straight and moved the Cores from his Trash to the Reserve.

 **Hidetaka - Reserve: 2** → **3** → **4 Cores / Trash: 1** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step. I summon Bone-Dile to my field at Level 2."

Upon those words, the ground cracked into two as an alligator made entirely of bones emerged. It had several amethyst crystals attached to its body, and its crimson eyes stared hungrily at the enemy.

 **Bone-Dile: 3 Cores / LV 2 / 3000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Hidetaka - Reserve: 4** → **0 Cores / Trash: 0** → **1 Cores**

"Burst Set!" Hidetaka told, placing another face-down on his board. "Attack Step!" he cried out, turning his cards sideways. "Swordoll, Bone-Dile, do it!"

"He's leaving no blockers...?" Yukimura's eyes widen a bit. "War Lizard will block Swordoll's attack! While for Bone-Dile... take it from the life!"

Following its command, the Level 2 War Lizard jumped onto Swordoll, startling it. Each Spirit pierced the other's back by using their sword, and they exploded in unison. Bone-Dile leaped out of the smoke seconds later, destroying a Core that protected Yukimura.

 **Yukimura - Life: 4** → **3 / Reserve: 3** → **4 Cores**

"Turn End."

"Ore no turn!" Yukimura said on cue. "Core Step! Draw Step!" after drawing, he nodded to himself. "Alright! You came at a good timing. Refresh Step!"

War Lizard and Jinraidragon stood back up, ready to battle once again.

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 4** → **5** → **6 Cores / Trash: 1** → **0 Cores**

Yukimura smirked and slammed his new card on the board. "I summon! Samurai-Dragon at Level 2!"

As the card appeared on his field, a twister of flames erupted from it. Moments later, the flames turned to beautiful cherry blossoms and revealed a blue-scaled dragon with long blue hair tied in a ponytail and wearing samurai clothes.

 **Samurai-Dragon: 2 Cores / LV 2 / 6000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 6** → **1 Cores / Trash: 0** → **3 Cores**

"Next, I add one Core to Jinraidragon!" Yukimura stated, using up all the Cores in his Reserve. "Attack Step! Jinraidragon, go! Attack!"

"Take it from the life!" Hidetaka replied without hesitation.

The black-scaled dragon roared as it beat its wing, taking to the skies and headbutting the Core which protected Hidetaka.

 **Hidetaka - Life: 4** → **3 / Reserve: 2** → **3 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"Alright! Now I-"

"Because my Life decreased, my Burst activates!" Hidetaka abruptly declared, shocking his opponent. "Ultimate Wall! After the end of this battle, your Attack Step is forced to end!"

A massive wall of ice appeared in front of Yukimura's field, stopping his Spirits from advancing.

"What!?" Yukimura gasped and gritted his teeth. "I end my turn..."

"At the beginning of your turn, you said Samurai-Dragon came at a good timing." Hidetaka pointed out. "Seeing I didn't leave any blockers, that means you must have another card with True Clash in your hand, which would be useless at the moment. That's why you waited for Samurai-Dragon. Thanks to its effect, you could've refreshed it and attack for game, right?"

Yukimura glanced at his hand, seeing Sengoku-Gurendragon, which in this case, as his opponent said, wouldn't be of much use.

" _Just from the words I carelessly said, he was able to guess the situation?_ " he thought as sweat ran down his cheek. " _Hidetaka... what an opponent..._ "

"Watashi no turn." Hidetaka broke his thoughts. "Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step."

Bone-Dile shook its head as it woke up from a long sleep, its eyes burning red in the night.

 **Hidetaka - Reserve: 3** → **4** → **5 Cores + 1 Soul Core / Trash: 1** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step! During my Main Step, Bone-Dile gains two White Symbols!" Hidetaka explained as on Bone-Dile's card two diamond gems materialized and glowed. He took a card from his hand and raised it into the air.

"Six heads breathing darkness, one head unleashing death, appear now!" he chanted before slamming the card on his board. "I summon: Nega-Typhon at Level 2."

The shadows produced by the moon's light seemed to concentrate in front of Hidetaka, taking the form of a new Spirit: it had a long serpentine body made of metal with golden trims and orange circuits. Two arms with clawed hands emerged from its body, just under its chest from which six heads sprouted, along with its main head. All of its pink-glowing eyes focused on the enemy before giving a loud roar.

 **Nega-Typhon: 2 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 2 / 6000 BP / 1 White Symbol**

 **Hidetaka - Reserve: 5** → **1 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **2 Cores**

"Purple and Red _and_ White?" Yukimura took a step back. "He uses three colors..."

"I activate Nega-Typhon's effect when summoned: Rush!" Hidetaka said. "Rush is a special effect that, when combined with different color spirits, can be achieved. In this case, because I control a Purple symbol, I can draw one card!"

" _That must be the reason why he uses a mixed deck._ " Yukimura thought. " _To activate Rush._ "

"Burst Set! Attack Step!" Hidetaka announced. "Nega-Typhon, attack! At the same time, Flash Timing!" he said, revealing a card from his hand. "Magic: Dream Nebula! To pay the cost, I take two Cores from Bone-Dile and one from my Reserve!"

"A Magic at this timing!?" Yukimura gasped.

 **Bone-Dile: 3** → **1 Cores / LV 2** → **1 / 3000** → **2000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Hidetaka - Reserve: 1** → **0 Cores / Trash: 2** → **5 Cores**

"Through Dream Nebula's effect, an opposing Spirit returns to the hand!" Hidetaka stated. "Get lost, Samurai-Dragon!"

The red-haired battler gritted his teeth and picked up his card, causing the dragon on his field to roar in agony before it vanished.

"Then, Rush activated!" Hidetaka went on. "Because I control one Purple symbol, I can move one Core from an opposing Spirit to the Reserve! I choose War Lizard, bringing it to 0 Cores. Spirits with 0 Cores cannot exist on the field, so War Lizard is depleted!"

The Spirit in question became shocked as its only Core vanished, causing him to disappear as well.

"And because I control two Purple symbols, I can draw one card!" Hidetaka said. "Due to its effect, Nega-Typhon, at Level 2 and 3, can be treated as a Purple Spirit as well."

Yukimura frowned. "Take it from the life!"

The serpent fired a beam from each of its extra head, shattering the Core that protected the Red battler, causing him to cry out as his machine was thrown back.

 **Yukimura - Life: 3** → **2 / Reserve: 3** → **4 Cores**

"Bone-Dile attacks as well!"

Seeing his only Spirit, Jinraidragon was exhausted, Yukimura had to brace himself as the alligator destroyed another of his Life Cores.

 **Yukimura - Life: 2** → **1 / Reserve: 4** → **5 Cores**

"Turn End!" the black-haired battler concluded.

" _He left himself wide open again, even knowing I have Samurai-Dragon in my hand..._ " Yukimura thought. " _Does he have another Magic in his hand? Or maybe..._ "

He grinned. "This fight is very good, Hidetaka. It's on the same level as Toshi's fight!"

"Just like then, you were in a pinch." the other pointed out. "Do you perhaps want to point out how you turned around the tides and won, and that you'll do the same now?"

"Got it in one." Yukimura nodded. "Ore no turn! Core Step! Draw Step! Refresh Step!"

Jinraidragon roared as it stood back up.

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 5** → **6** → **9 Cores / Trash: 3** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step! I summon a new War Lizard at Level 2!" Yukimura said. "Then, I re-summon Samurai Dragon to my field!"

Another small lizard appeared, and seconds later, Samurai-Dragon emerged from a storm of cherry blossoms.

 **War Lizard: 3 Cores / LV 2 / 3000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **Samurai-Dragon: 2 Cores / LV 2 / 6000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 9** → **6** → **1 Cores / Trash: 0** → **3 Cores**

"Attack Step!" Yukimura yelled. "Go, Jinraidragon!"

Due to its effect, its power rose to 6000 BP and it gained a crimson aura. The moment Jinraidragon moved forward, the eyes of Nega-Typhon flashed pink.

"The effect of Nega-Typhon activates!" Hidetaka declared. "When an opposing Spirit attacks, I can place one Core from the Void to a Purple Spirit I control and refresh Nega-Typhon! Since it can be treated as one, I place a Core on itself!"

 **Nega-Typhon: 2** → **3 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 2** → **3 / 6000** → **7000 BP / 1 White Symbol**

"Block!" the long-haired teen commanded his Spirit. "I won this battle!"

"No, not yet!" Yukimura said. "Flash Timing! Magic: Soul Aura! This turn, all my Spirits gain 3000 BP, and those with a Soul Core gain another 3000 BP!"

"Nan-dato!?" Hidetaka gasped as the entire field of his opponent obtained a red glow.

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 1** → **0 Cores / Trash: 3** → **4 Cores**

"With this, Jinraidragon has 10000 BP!" Yukimura pointed out as his dragon swung its sword at Nega-Typhon, cutting its head off and prompting it to explode.

"No way..." Hidetaka wheezed out, shocked by his Spirits destruction.

"Leaving yourself wide open again made me think your Spirit had a nasty effect in store," Yukimura explained. "I used Jinraidragon and Soul Aura to test that theory, and I was right! Now, you're wide open, Hidetaka! Attack, Samurai-Dragon!"

The dragon swung its blade to the side, creating a crescent-shaped slash which cut in half the opponent's Life Core.

 **Hidetaka - Life: 3** → **2 / Reserve: 3** → **4 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"Because my Life decreased...my Burst activates!" Hidetaka intoned, slamming his hand on the board and flipping his face-down up. "Burst Wall! I move one Core from the Void to my Life! Then, by paying the cost, I activate its Flash Effect: your Attack Step is forced to end!"

Another wall of ice erupted from the ground, stopping the red-haired teen in his tracks.

 **Hidetaka - Life: 2** → **3 / Reserve: 4** → **0 Cores + 1 Soul Core / Trash: 5** → **9 Cores**

"He had another Wall set..." Yukimura clicked his tongue in annoyance. "In that case, I end my turn."

Hidetaka was silent for a long time. Out of nowhere, his shoulders started shaking and he laughed, confusing his opponent.

"Amazing!" he grinned wide. "I can't remember the last time somebody was able to destroy Nega-Typhon _this_ easily! You are truly something out of this world, Rekka Yukimura!"

"Watashi no turn!" he declared. "Core Step! Draw Step!" his eyes widen in excitement at what he got. "Bingo... Refresh Step!"

His Bone-Dile stood back up at attention.

 **Hidetaka - Reserve: 0** → **1** → **10 Cores + 1 Soul Core / Trash: 9** → **0 Cores**

" _He seems more vigorous now..._ " Yukimura noted. He narrowed his eyes. " _What did he just draw? Could it be... his Key Spirit?_ "

"I summon The Wondering Armor to my field!" Hidetaka shouted. "Through its effect when summoned, I draw a card!"

A purple fog materialized on his field, from which a humanoid Spirit clad in old-looking armor, a sword, and a single red eye emerged and gave a battle cry.

 **The Wondering Armor: 1 Cores / LV 1 / 2000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Hidetaka - Reserve: 10** → **8 Cores + 1 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **1 Cores**

He then took a card from his hand and raised it into the air. "Now, appear-!"

 _RIIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIIING._

The fight was suddenly stopped by the sound of a ringing phone. Hidetaka blinked before placing the card back into his hand and taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Sorry, this is an important one." he waved his hand and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Seriously..." Yukimura sweatdropped. He didn't have any problems with the sudden halt, but doesn't the guy know it's kinda rude to answer a phone mid-match? Oh well.

"I'll see you then." Hidetaka said to the person on the other end. The call was over and he placed the phone away. "Now, where were we...?" he asked, looking at his hand. "Ah, yes. Now, appear Soulhorse. Then, I raise all my Spirits to their highest Levels."

Yukimura watched in confusion as a purple-colored horse with legal armor and flaming swords instead of hoofs appeared, and all of the enemy Spirits rose with power.

 **Bone-Dile: 1** → **2 Cores + 1 Soul Core/ LV 1** → **2 / 2000** → **3000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **The Wondering Armor: 1** → **3 Cores / LV 1** → **2 / 2000** → **3000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Soulhorse: 2 Cores / LV 2 / 2000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Hidetaka - Reserve: 8** → **3 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core**

"Turn End."

" _That's it?_ " the red-haired teen thought. " _His energetic-self vanished as well... what did he talk with the person on the phone? Did that ruin his momentum...?_ "

"Either way, it's my turn!" he said out loud. "Core Step! Draw Step! Refresh Step!"

Jinraidragon roared as it was refreshed.

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 0** → **1** → **5 Cores / Trash: 4** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step! Okay, everything is ready. I'll finish it this turn! By using Jinraidragon's Soul Core, I summon this!" he slammed a card onto his board. "Sengoku-Gurendragon at Level 2!"

A large tornado of flames erupted from the ground, which contained the newly summoned dragon. Gurendragon roared, causing the flames to vanish and reveal its powerful form.

 **Sengoku-Gurendragon: 2 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 2 / 7000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 5** → **0 Cores / Trash: 0** → **3 Cores**

"Go, Gurendragon! Attack!" Yukimura addressed his dragon. "And with its effect, it gains 5000 BP, and True Clash activates!"

"Wondering Armor will block!" Hidetaka said as his warrior stepped forward, just for it to be bisected by Sengoku-Gurendragon's blades.

"Because it destroyed a blocking opposing Spirit, Gurendragon's Level 2 and 3 effect activates!" Yukimura stated. "With the Soul Core's power, one opposing Life is destroyed!"

A Life Core materialized in front of Hidetaka's machine, which was easily destroyed by the dragon's blades.

 **Hidetaka - Life: 3** → **2 / Reserve: 3** → **4 Cores**

"Then, Jinraidragon is next!" Yukimura said as his other dragon flew forward.

"Take it from the life!" Hidetaka declared, another Life Core being destroyed.

 **Hidetaka - Life: 2** → **1 / Reserve: 4** → **5 Cores**

"War Lizard!"

"Block it, Bone-Dile!"

Following their words, the alligator grabbed the approaching lizard in its mouth, eating it and causing it to explode between its teeth. The explosion caused Bone-Dile to perish as well.

"Samurai-Dragon, attack!"

"Soulhorse, block!"

With a swift swing of its sword, Samurai-Dragon bisected the Hellish horse and made it explode.

"Flash Timing!" Yukimura smirked. "Awaken! I move Sengoku-Gurendragon's Soul Core to Samurai-Dragon, raising it to Level 3! Then, because I added the Soul Core with this effect, Samurai-Dragon gains 5000 BP and is refreshed!"

The blue-scaled dragon roared as a crimson aura enveloped its body. At the same time, even Yukimura was surrounded by flames as he gave a battle cry.

 **Samurai-Dragon: 3 Cores + 0** → **1 Soul Core / LV 2** → **3 / 6000** → **1300 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

"My soul is burning!" he exclaimed, clenching his fists. "Burn, Samurai-Dragon! Finish this!"

With one last roar, the dragon leaped forward and cut into pieces the last Life Core of the opponent, who was surrounded by the light made by the Core's destruction.

 **Hidetaka - Life: 1** → **0**

 **Winner: Yukimura!**

The battlefield vanished as the fight was over, and Yukimura jumped down his machine and walked up to his opponent, who was on the ground in a sitting position.

"It was an amazing fight, Hidetaka!" Yukimura helped the other youth to his feet. "We should fight again someday!"

"Yeah..." Hidetaka nodded, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe next time we could have our Key Spirits clash."

"Eh? Wasn't Nega-Typhon your Key Spirit?" he asked, obtaining a shake of the other's head. "But what did you draw in your last turn? You looked very excited to use it before the phone call."

"Oh, that? It was a bluff." Hidetaka chuckled. He turned around and started walking away, waving his hand at the other battler. "I have to go now. Take care, Rekka Yukimura!"

"Likewise! I hope our next fight will be even more heated!" Yukimura nodded.

As Hidetaka vanished in the night's darkness, the red-haired teen glanced up at the glowing moon. " _A bluff, huh? After the phone call, he didn't pick up the same card he was about to play, though... Hidetaka... just what fighter_ are _you?_ "

* * *

 **Trivia:**

 **-** _ **Tenma Hidetaka**_ **is based on Oda Hidetaka (? - July 14, 1555), a Sengoku period warrior in 16th century Japan. His mother also gave birth to three of his older brothers: Oda Nobunaga, Oda Nobuyuki, and Oda Nobukane.**

 **-** _ **Tenshi Yoshiko**_ **is based on Asakura Yoshikage (October 12, 1533 – September 16, 1573)** **,** **a Japanese daimyō of the Sengoku period** **who** **ruled a part of Echizen Province** **.**

 **-** _ **Susuida**_ _ **Yurin**_ **is based on** **Amago Yoshihisa** **(** **1540 – October 14, 1610)** **,** **a** **Japanese** **daimyō** **of Izumo Province.** **As a monk, Yoshihisa changed his name to Yurin** **.**

 **-** _ **Hogo Nagayoshi**_ **is based on Miyoshi Nagayoshi (March 10, 1522 – August 10, 1564), eldest son of Miyoshi Motonaga and a Japanese samurai and daimyō who was lord of the Miyoshi clan during the Sengoku period.**

* * *

 **Do you like this story's start? Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Turn 2:**

 **The Iron Knight strikes**

* * *

 **MORNING - AT YUKIMURA'S PLACE**

"An S-Class battler called Hidetaka? I never heard of him..."

Kanna shook her head at Yukimura's question. Apparently, after she and Sasuke fell asleep, Yukimura went out in the night and was challenged by this Hidetaka, who Kanna knew nothing about.

"Sorry, Yukimura." she said. "It would be my job to help you with this kind of information, but I know nothing of this battler."

"Don't sweat it!" Yukimura smiled. "I had a fight with Hidetaka and he's very good!"

"Then I hope you two will have another fight someday." Kanna nodded with a smile.

"Are you two talking about me?"

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!?"

Yukimura and Kanna screamed in unison at the sudden voice behind them, causing them both to jump. As they turned around, they saw none other then Hidetaka, an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Oh, sorry." he chuckled with a wave of his hand. "I heard my name and didn't think of making myself be known. My bad..."

"N-No problem..." Yukimura smiled wryly.

"You must be Hidetaka." Kenna pointed out. She made a little bow at the teen. "My name is Kuroda Kanna, Yukimura's traveling companion. Happy to make your acquaintances."

"The same." Hidetaka made a bow as well.

"What are you doing here, Hidetaka?" Yukimura asked.

The teen in question shrugged and smiled. "I wanted to know if you're free today." he told, extracting his Deck Case. "For a battle, that is."

"Of course!" Yukimura nodded. "However, I already made a promise I would fight somebody else. You'll have to wait in line, Hidetaka."

"You accepted the challenge. That's enough." Hidetaka chuckled and placed his Deck Case away inside his hoodie. "Well, where's this person?"

"Oh, here he comes now." Yukimura noticed a person walking in their direction. "I was waiting, Sasuke! Let's go!"

Sasuke, who just arrived at their location, tilted his head. "Go where?" he asked.

"To the Stadium, of course!" Yukimura smirked. "Today, our match will be a 3D one."

"3D battle!?" Sasuke's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Really!? Alright!"

"You are..." Hidetaka's words caught Sasuke's attention. "...The boy who tried to challenge Toshiie to a fight."

"And you... you were there to see Yukimura against Toshiie." Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hidetaka." he introduced himself. "I'm Yukimura's..." Hidetaka turned to the red-haired teen. "Um... what?"

Sasuke made an anime-fall at that. "If you don't know yourself...!" he muttered and stood up.

"We're rivals!" Yukimura finished for him. "After all, we still have to make our Key Spirits clash, remember?"

"Oh, of course." Hidetaka grinned. "Since we're all here, let's get moving."

"Yeah!" Yukimura nodded.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP: FIVE MINUTES LATER - AT MUSASHI'S STADIUM**

"How unexpected to meet you people here, in a place like this..."

Gunjou Souun commented dryly upon noticing the other Province rulers arrive at the Stadium. She narrowed her eyes at Yoshiko, Yurin, Nagayoshi, and last but not least, the person she was once sided with, Houryokuin Kanetsugu. Each one of them had numerous members of their gangs with them, except Yurin, who was all alone.

"By unexpected, you must mean totally expected." Yurin shook his head with a sly smile.

"The two fighters who control two port cities..." Kanetsugu spoke up, eyeing Souun and Yurin, and gave a smile himself. "If that wasn't enough, the angel princess of the skies and ruler of two Provinces..." he added, glancing at Yoshiko and Nagayoshi. "What business do you all have in Musashi?"

"I believe we all know each other's motives..." Nagayoshi pointed out.

"If we're all here, that means word spreads out quickly in Japan." Yoshiko said.

"I heard that Homura Toshiie, who rules over this Province, was defeated by another Red user," Souun explained. "Perhaps you all came here because you heard the same thing?"

"Of course..." Nagayoshi closed his eyes.

"It was obvious." Yurin told. "Then, what do you intend to do, princess?"

"You know that already, Susuida." Souun scoffed. "I have only one objective: it is to battle the man who defeated Toshiie."

"That objective and mission is mine, Gunjou." Yoshiko stepped forward, glaring at Souun, who gladly did the same. "The one to take over Musashi will be me, Tenshi Yoshiko! I won't let this new chance be taken away from me."

"You should calm down..." Nagayoshi interrupted them. "After all, I didn't come all the way here empty-handed."

"Smart aleck is right." Yurin told, earning a glare from him. "I too came here for a reason, and I won't fail to seize my fangs on it."

"Perhaps everyone's ulterior motive is to spread their color influence in this town upon succeeding?" Kanetsugu spoke up, catching everyone's attention.

"Aren't you talking about yourself?" Yoshiko asked.

"Nan-da?"

"Now that Toshiie, whom your control of Musashi is split with, was defeated," Souun explained. "You see this as a once in a lifetime chance to make your Green color stand above all."

"What's wrong with that!?" one of Kanetsugu's gang members said. "This is Musashi's concern!"

"It's none of your business, outsiders!" another one added. "Get out of here!"

"What did you say!?" someone behind Souun exclaimed.

"How could you make those kinds of remark to our princess!" one of Yoshiko's members shouted.

"Our leader will you give a good beating!" one of Nagayoshi's gang members told.

Suddenly, gang members of Yurin seemingly stepped out of shadows that were behind him, standing in formation behind their boss.

"Susuida-sama will be the one to do so." one of them remarked.

"What was that!? You wanna fight!" somebody from Kanetsugu's side yelled.

As they started a riot, on the street's other side, Sasuke's friends were watching the event unfold with shocked faces.

"Are you serious?" Taichi asked. "All the other rulers are here as well!?"

"Something really bad is happening, isn't it?" Takuma gulped.

"Hey! Taichi! Yuya! Takuma! What are you doing here?"

The three sweatdropped upon seeing Sasuke and the others walking in their direction. They quickly ran to them, stopping them from advancing.

"Wait! You don't want to go there!" Yuya said.

"It will be trouble if they find you!" Taichi added.

"They?" Hidetaka inquired, and they all glanced to the other side, seeing the gangs shouting at each other.

Sasuke gasped. "The five rulers all in one place!? Why are they here!?"

"They must of heard Yukimura defeated Toshiie..." Hidetaka thought out loud. "It seems you are a wanted man, rival."

"That's not a problem." Yukimura assured him with a smirked.

"Those five are S-Class battlers who use different colors," Kanna explained. "You're so lucky, you didn't even need to ask for it, Yukimura."

"Yeah, chances like this are why I came to Musashi!" the red-haired teen nodded before running towards the gangs.

"Eh? Yukimura, where are you going!?"

Ignoring Sasuke's shout, Yukimura ran forward and stopped on the other side of the road, staring directly at the five S-Class battlers.

"The man you're looking for is right here!" Yukimura shouted, catching their attention. "I'll accept challenges from anyone!"

"Then you are..."

"The man who defeated Toshiie." Kanetsugu finished Souun's sentence.

"Yes! My name is Rekka Yukimura!" he introduced himself. "The man who rules the Battle Spirits world!"

"What was that?" Yoshiko frowned.

"Rule the Battle Spirits world...?" Nagayoshi wondered in confusion.

"And I thought I was too cocky!" Yurin sighed in exasperation.

"So, which one of you will be my first opponent!" Yukimura asked.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Sasuke cried out, prompting everyone to stop. "Don't mess around, Yukimura!" he shouted and ran up to his friend. "You promised to battle with me today!"

"Right, I did!" Yukimura realized and smiled in embarrassment. "Uh, sorry..."

"What are you talking about!?" Souun questioned.

"You can't just rouse us up and end this!" Kanetsugu said.

"That small fry can wait." a member of Yurin's gang told.

"You're going to battle Kanestugu-sama, Yukimura!"

"What do you mean 'small fry'!?" Sasuke snapped. "Now you got me mad! In that case, I'll be your opponent! If you want to battle with Yukimura, first you've got to defeat me!"

"Sasuke..." Yukimura muttered in shock.

"Oi, wait." Hidetaka placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Sasuke, you weren't able to defeat a gang member of Toshiie's group, and yet you want to fight all of the five Province rulers? Once after the other? That's crazy, you won't be able to survive."

Yurin's eyes narrowed at the teen. " _That boy... isn't he..._ "

"Nonsense!" Sasuke shouted. "I can and I will! So, who's first!"

"I'm not going to waste my energy on this useless battle." Yurin shook his head as his subordinates vanished from the shadows they came from.

"Not to mention, whoever goes first, will show the others their skills." Yoshiko pointed.

"Putting them at a great disadvantage..." Nagayoshi added.

"I will do it." Souun stepped forward. "However, in turn, I will be the first to battle Yukimura when I win."

"A good drawback." Kanetsugu smiled and they all nodded.

After that, everyone entered the Stadium and Souun fought Sasuke. By using a magnificent combination of Nexus and Deck Destruction, Souun was able to send all cards from Sasuke's deck to his Trash. When a player's deck reaches zero, it's the same as losing a fight, thus Souun was able to win.

The Homura gang appeared out of the blue, urging the other gangs to leave their Stadium. Souun accepted this, and everyone moved over to the top of a large building in Musashi. The two battlers took distance on a heliport and summoned a battlefield.

That's what two S-Class battlers can do: no matter where or when they can summon a battlefield to their disposal.

Souun never lost her composure throughout the entire match, surprising Yukimura. Moreover, her Deck Destruction proved to be quite powerful, and it managed to destroy his Sengoku-Gurendragon before it could appear. However, Yukimura didn't give up and managed to draw his Key Spirit, The Sengoku Dragon Souldragon, and defeat Souun with its amazing Consecutive Blade ability!

" _So that's his Key Spirit, huh... Sengoku Dragon Souldragon..._ " Hidetaka thought in interest. He let loose of a wide grin. " _Rekka Yukimura,_ my _Key Spirit will profoundly enjoy killing it._ "

"Rekka Yukimura!" Souun addressed the victor. "It appears I still have much to learn. However, one day I will stand before you again, and that will surely be the day you sink into the blue abyss."

That being said, she turned around and walked away, followed by her gang.

"Sure!" Yukimura smiled at her words. "Come at me any time! I'll be waiting! So, who will be my next opponent!?"

He turned to the other rulers who were watching on adjacent rooftops. They all exchanged quick glances, and Yurin stepped forward.

"That challenge...will be accepted by–none of us." he told.

"Eh?" Yukimura blinked twice, confused. "What do you mean?"

"It should be obvious we can't come to an agreement without a drawback," Nagayoshi explained. "That's why you'll be the one to decide who to fight, Rekka Yukimura."

"He can decide who to challenge?" Sasuke muttered.

"The location where we rule is easy to find among the public." Yoshiko said. "You're going to come to our hometown and challenge us there!"

"Interesting." Yukimura smirked and nodded, seeming excited. "I accept those conditions!"

"Eh!?"

"That's not fair!"

"How do we know where and when the fights will take place!?"

Were the shouts of the public, who didn't seem happy with the ruler's choice.

"The reason we do these fights isn't to entertain the public." Kanetsugu spoke up. "We do it to decide the strongest in Japan!"

"For the public, it's enough if they know the winner." Yurin said. "So, Rekka Yukimura, we'll be waiting for you with open arms!"

That said, they all walked away, leaving everyone's replies unanswered...

* * *

 **TIME SKIP: THE NEXT MORNING - AT YUKIMURA'S PLACE**

"What could I take out...?"

Yukimura wondered as he, Kanna, and Hidetaka stared at the cards of his deck spread on a roundtable at their lodging. After the rulers left, they did the same and called it a day, saying they'll worry about stuff tomorrow. Now, the three were trying to strengthen Yukimura's deck but with no luck.

"Everything fits in well..." Hidetaka commented, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe you should try to add more Wall cards, like Burst Wall."

"Burst Wall is a good card indeed, however, Yukimura's cards are only Red, meaning he'll have to pay 4 Cores to use it." Kanna pointed out. "That's why he doesn't play that many copies of it."

"In that case, what about Fire Wall?"

"Fire Wall?" Kanna muttered at Hidetaka's suggestion. "That could work since it has two Red cost reductions... but, you would have to destroy a Red Spirit in order to apply its effect. It's a double-edged sword because you leave yourself wide open but stop the enemy's assault."

"What about taking out this card and replacing it with Fire Wall?" Hidetaka held up The Fierce Dragon Castle, a Red Nexus. "Since Yukimura already has other cards which increase BP and majority of his Spirits have the True Clash ability, this card could be switched."

"A good observation." Kanna smiled and turned to her friend. "Yukimura, what do you think?"

The person in question blinked, glancing at the two with a sheepish smile.

"Um, sorry. I wasn't paying attention..."

Kanna sighed in exasperation. "Were you thinking of the rulers?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Yukimura nodded.

"Honestly, that was such a let-down yesterday, with the leaders." Taichi, who was fighting Sasuke at a nearby table with Yuya and Takuma watching, pointed out. "After beating the formidable Souun, next, he was going to battle Kanetsugu... is what we thought."

"Watching Yukimura battle probably scared them away." Yuya told.

"I don't think they got scared." Hidetaka said. "They made a tactical retreat."

"Tactical retreat?" Takuma parroted, confused.

"After witnessing their new opponent's strength," Kanna explained. "They slipped away to meditate and think on what they saw. Surely, they're preparing their decks with which they'll fight Yukimura."

"So there was more to it..." Yuya realized.

"Moreover, I don't think those four aren't the type of people who'd get scared." Sasuke pointed out.

"What type of people are these rulers?" Yukimura asked intrigued.

"When the Battle Spirits boom started spreading in this country, because of how popular it was in Musashi, a lot of battlers came here." Sasuke told. "Among them were many outlaws and the west district, in particular, was devastated by them. Then, he defeated them with his overwhelming strength, and just like a hurricane, Houryokuin Kanetsugu took control of West Musashi."

"He took out the outlaws with his power?" Yukimura asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded. "And at the same time, someone's influence was growing in East Musashi: Homura Toshiie. They were both draw to the other and clashed in countless battles. However, Kanetsugu and Toshi had even power, and as long as they couldn't reach a settlement, they chose to split the territory between east and west. That's why Musashi is controlled by two powers."

"A battler who's even with Toshi?" Yukimura smirked. "That makes me want to fight him even more! And what about the other rulers, for example, Yurin?"

"Yurin is the leader of the Susuida gang and ruler of the Izumo Province, which is near the Sea of Japan," Takuma explained. "When the Battle Spirits boom started, he and his group took control of Izumo in the blink of an eye! It was said he struck fear into the hearts of his enemies by using a Purple deck, and like a shadow, he appeared out of nowhere and became a leader. He barely accepts challenges or walks in the light, so there's little information on him among the public."

"After him, there's Hogo Nagayoshi, a White user and ruler of two Provinces, Settsu and Awa." Hidetaka continued. "He was born at a small village in Awa, and slowly but surely, he was able to take control of Awa. Then, with the Battle Spirits boom, he went over to Settsu, the homeland where his parents are said to be born at, and gained control of it as well."

"For him to control two Provinces..." Yukimura narrowed his eyes. "He must be strong. Very strong, huh?"

Kanna nodded. "Lastly, there's Tenshi Yoshiko, who uses Yellow and rules the Echizen Province. By using an overwhelming strategy focusing on BP reduction, she quickly gained control over her homeland, Echizen, and obtained the title 'the angel princess of the skies' because everyone thought she was like an angel who appeared from the sky to pass judgment on Earth."

"These will be hard fights, rival." Hidetaka told.

"Yeah, I know." Yukimura nodded with a smirk. "But I can't back down, can I? The only question left is in which order I'll fight them."

"I suggest we go in this order." Hidetaka took out a map from his hoodie and showed it to everyone. "First, we'll take care of what's left Musashi, namely Kanetsugu." he placed a finger on Musashi before moving it to Awa. "After that, we go to Awa and take care of Nagayoshi."

He moved his finger to Izumo. "Then, being the closest Province which has a ruler, we'll go Izumo and fight Yurin. The time we make our way to each Province and back to Musashi, we can safely say I'll take a day, so tomorrow..." Hidetaka trailed his finger back to Musashi and to Echizen. "...the angel princess will be defeated."

"That sounds good." Sasuke and his friends nodded.

"Alright, it's decided!" Yukimura stood up and bowled his fists. "Houryokuin Kanetsugu will be our first target!"

* * *

 **TIME SKIP - ON THE PLAINS OF EAST MUSASHI**

The wind blew strong on the plains, continuously swaying the grass and the trees' leaves from left to right, and not making anyone's hair standstill as they walked amidst nature.

"How can there be a Stadium here?" Kanna wondered, turning to Hidetaka, who was trying to hold a map. "Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Um... a moment please." Hidetaka said through gritted teeth, trying to hold the map still. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind flew by, causing the map to launch out of the teen's hands.

"THE MAP!" Sasuke and his friends exclaimed in horror, seeing the piece of paper fly away.

"Maybe we shouldn't have taken a shorter route..." Yukimura muttered. "Now we're lost."

"Don't worry. I memorized the position before the map flew away!" Hidetaka said confidently, pointing ahead. "It's that way!"

"Well, okay..." Kanna slowly nodded. "But after that?"

Hidetaka's cheeks turned a little red. "Uhhh... we ask for help!" he stated.

"You said you memorized it!" Sasuke pointed out, and Hidetaka scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

"I guess for now we just walk ahead." Yukimura said.

"The route up ahead is closed because of wild animals' presence, Rekka Yukimura."

As the group turned their heads in the direction from which the sudden voice came, they saw Kanetsugu walking towards them with his gang.

"W-Wild animals...?" Yuya, Taichi, and Takuma gulped in unison, thinking what animal could've attacked them if it wasn't for Kanetsugu stopping them.

"What are you doing here, Houryokuin Kanetsugu?" Sasuke inquired.

"A subordinate of mine saw you take this route, and I decided where our battle will take place." Kanetsugu said. He folded his arms and his coat was being blown back by the wind. "Here, that is. This way, no-one will interfere when we fight."

"I'll fight anywhere if I get to battle a strong opponent." Yukimura smiled. "Show me your power, Houryokuin Kanetsugu!"

"Then let's begin." the other told. He raised his left arm and extracted his deck from its case, which was tied around his bicep. Kanetsugu pointed it at the sky as the eyes of the miniature-insect attached to it flashed yellow. "Come! God of the early summer breeze!"

Yukimura did the same and shouted. "Come! Dragon of the soaring sky!"

As their battle machines appeared from the distance and took their second forms, the two battlers jumped onto them and started the battle. Using the specialty of the Green color, Core Boost, and The Hornet King Fong-Need, Kanetsugu was able to corner Yukimura, and with The Blowing Whirlwind nexus, he combined an attack and defense battle formation.

Kanetsugu then revealed the reason why battle and his "Battle Spirits love", the feelings with which he fights. He tried to end the fight by using a second Fong-Need, but Yukimura's Souldragon and its Consecutive Blade were able to defeat him first.

"Alright!" Sasuke and his friends cheered in victory.

"The Soul Core can decide the outcome of a battle." Kanna commented. "It's truly a victory of the soul."

"Thanks to the Soul Core, he was able to defend with Samurai-Dragon's Awaken, and end the battle with Souldragon's Consecutive Blade." Hidetaka pointed out. "Yukimura has to thank the Soul Core for this victory."

"You were just lucky!"

"In your next fight, Kanetsugu-sama will definitively-"

"Stop it." Kanetsugu stopped his subordinates, who were addressing the winner. "Rekka Yukimura, your feelings have indeed been carved into my body. I look forward to the next time we meet."

He smiled after that and started walking away. His gang followed him afterwards, however, one of them said another thing before leaving.

"If his Key Spirit came, Kanetsugu-sama would have won!"

This caught everyone off guard.

"His Key Spirit?" Sasuke muttered. "Then, Fong-Need wasn't..."

"He had a stronger Spirit than that?" Kanna narrowed her eyes.

"Hoh, now that made things even more interesting." Hidetaka grinned.

"Three down, three more to go!" Yukimura shouted, jumping down from his battle machine. "Now, Hogo Nagayoshi is next on the list!"

"Yeah!" they exclaimed with a nod.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP: SOME HOURS LATER - AT THE AWA PROVINCE**

"So this is the Awa Province, huh?"

Yukimura thought out loud as he stared outside the window of a bus they took after exiting a train station. They were currently on the Tosanaka Highway, going towards the north of the Naka District in the Tokushima Prefecture, the birthplace of Nagayoshi.

"It isn't a shabby place." Kanna pointed out from beside him, looking out of the window as well, seeing several green hills and trees, the sun's light giving further beauty to everything.

"I wouldn't mind coming here to spend a vacation!" Takuma added as he straightened his glasses, Yuya sitting beside him, with Taichi and Sasuke behind them.

Hidetaka, who was sitting in front of Yukimura and Kanna, turned around and held up a map.

"Where this you get that map from?" Sasuke asked from the far back.

"At the station." Hidetaka waved his hand and gained a serious expression. "I won't lose this map as well! Who knows what's happening to the other poor map..."

"Hidetaka?" Yukimura said, seeing his rivals sudden gloom.

"Ahem. I mean..." he pointed at the Kawa District on the map. "The Stadium's here, on the village's other side. When we get off the bus, it's enough if we go straight."

"Isn't that what you said at East Musashi as well...?" Taichi asked in a low tone.

"That was one-time miss." Hidetaka huffed. "It won't happen again!"

"You are Rekka Yukimura, right?"

Somebody who walked from the bus's front to them asked. The group noted one thing about the person: he wore a sweatshirt identical to Nagayoshi's.

"Yes, I am." Yukimura nodded. "You... Are you from Nagayoshi's gang?"

The youth nodded at the question. "Nagayoshi-sama is waiting. He doesn't train at the Stadium, so I'll lead you to him once the bus stops."

"And I was getting excited to lead the way..." Hidetaka's head dropped, causing the others to laugh a little.

As the bus stopped and everyone got off, the gang member lead the team to the village's north and up a tall hill. At its tip, there was a wide opening with other Hogo gang members and a couple of standard battle machines.

"You came, Rekka Yukimura..."

The voice of Nagayoshi said upon taking notice of the newcomers.

"Thank you for leading them here." he told his subordinate, who joined the others. Nagayoshi then turned to the red-haired youth. "If I may ask, have you battled another ruler before me?"

"Yes." Yukimura smiled. "Houryokuin Kanetsugu was my last opponent, and I managed to defeat me as well!"

"Toshiie's Red deck wasn't able to stop you with its brute force, Souun's Deck Destruction failed, and now Kanetsugu's Core Boost..." Nagayoshi adjusted his scarf around his neck. "It seems my White deck is going to be tested. I look forward to this, Rekka Yukimura."

"As much as I do, Hogo Nagayoshi!" the red-haired battler smirked, extracting his Deck Case and pointing it at the sky. "Come! Dragon of the roaring sky!"

Nagayoshi moved his hand to his back, where his Deck Case was attached to the right pocket of his white pants with a clip. He detached it and raised it towards the sky, revealing a white-colored case with a golden, medieval-looking helmet attached to its front. The helmet's eyes flashed yellow. "Come, Ancient warden of metal!"

Emerging from behind a hill of the Tosanaka Highway was a missile-shaped battle machine with four propellers attached to its sides. As it neared its user, the missile's top and bottom parts split into two and took the shape of Reuleaux triangle-shaped shields, positioning themselves on the machine's front and back. The four propellers were moved under the machine's platform, and from this platform's front, a stanchion emerged on which the same medieval helmet, like the one on the Deck Case, was.

Yukimura's battle machine arrived to the location as well, and the two battlers jumped backwards and onto their machine's platforms.

"Gate Open! Release!" the shouted in unison, summoning a battlefield around them.

 **Nagayoshi: 5 Life Cores**

 **VS**

 **Yukimura: 5 Life Cores**

"The first turn shall be mine. Draw." Nagayoshi announced. "I summon The Artifact Fjalar to my field."

As he placed the cards on his board, a humanoid knight clad in white armor, holding an axe and shield in its hands, and having a helmet that resembled a rooster with crimson feathers, materialized on his field with a battle cry.

 **The Artifact Fjalar: 1 Soul Core / LV 1 / 2000 BP / 1 White Symbol**

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 3** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **3 Cores**

"It's your move, Rekka." Nagayoshi said as the helmet's eyes attached to his machine stopped glowing, signaling his turn was over.

"Go, Yukimura!" Sasuke cheered.

"You got this!" the other kids added.

"Yeah! Ore no turn!" Yukimura declared. "Core Step! Draw Step! Main Step! I summon Mushadraco at Level 1!"

A human-sized, bipedal dragon with orange scales and a white jaw, with two little wings, clad in crimson armor and holding a spear between its hand, appeared with a roar.

 **Mushadraco: 1 Soul Cores / LV 1 / 3000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 4** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **4 Cores**

"The effect of Mushadraco upon summon activates!" Yukimura stated as his dragon roared again. "I reveal the top four cards of my deck and add one Spirit in the family War Dragon to my hand. The remaining cards are discarded."

Four, oversized cards appeared in front of his battle machine, revealing Soul Draw, Shippuudragon, Mushadaryu, and Sengoku-Gurendragon.

"Alright." Yukimura smirked. "I add Sengoku-Gurendragon to my hand, while the rest are sent to the Trash!"

"He added Gurendragon to his hand!" Sasuke cheered.

"He's off to a good start." Hidetaka nodded.

"Turn End!" Yukimura concluded his turn.

"Boku no turn." Nagayoshi declared on cue. "Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step."

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 0** → **1** → **4 Cores / Trash: 3** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step." he placed down a card. "I summon Fenrircannon to my field. Then, I raise Fjalar to Level 2."

Appearing beside the knight was a mechanical beast made of black and crimson armor with a cannon attached to its back. At the same time, Fjalar gave a small battle cry as its strength rose.

 **The Artifact Fjalar: 0** → **1 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 1** → **2 / 2000** → **4000 BP / 1 White Symbol**

 **Fenrircannon: 1 Core / LV 1 / 3000 BP / 1 White Symbol**

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 4** → **1** → **0 Cores / Trash: 0** → **2 Cores**

"Attack Step!" Nagayoshi turned Fjalar's card to the right. "The Artifact Fjalar, attack!"

"Take it from the life!"

The knight leaped forward, running across the field and jumping into the air to break the Life Core which protected Yukimura.

 **Yukimura - Life: 5** → **4 / Reserve: 0** → **1 Cores**

"That's the way, leader!" a gang member yelled.

"Beat him up!"

"Turn End." Nagayoshi told.

"Ore no turn!" Yukimura shouted. "Core Step! Draw Step! Refresh Step!"

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 1** → **2** → **6 Cores / Trash: 4** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step! Come forth, Jinraidragon at Level 2!"

Following Yukimura's words, Jinraidragon appeared on his field with a loud roar.

 **Jinraidragon: 3 Cores / LV 2 / 4000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 6** → **1 Cores / Trash: 0** → **2 Cores**

"Alright, it's Jinraidragon!" Taichi said.

"Then, I switch Mushadraco's Soul Core with one of Jinraidragon's Cores!" Yukimura stated as the two cores were switched. "And now, Attack Step! Do it, Jinraidragon! Its effect when attacking: it gains 3000 BP, and with the Soul Core's power, True Clash!"

"Protect me, Fenrircannon!" Nagayoshi ordered his beast, which pointed its cannon at the enemy dragon.

"Jinraidragon has 7000 BP, while Fenrircannon only has 3000 BP." Yuya pointed out. "Yukimura wins it!"

"Fenrircannon, its effect when blocking activates!" Nagayoshi cried out. "It gains 5000 BP and an ally White Spirit is refreshed! I choose Fjalar as the target for that effect."

"Nani!?" Yukimura gasped.

(Fenrircannon: BP 3000→8000, Jinraidragon: BP 4000→7000)

Fjalar was enveloped in a white aura and it stood back up in attention. At the same moment, Fenrircannon unleashed a barrage of bullets from its cannon, hitting Jinraidragon and caused it to explode.

"No! Jinraidragon was..." Takuma gasped.

"It gained BP and refreshed another Spirit!?" Sasuke's eyes widen.

"That's the White color's specialty," Kanna explained. "It's great at defense. There's no other color stronger than White when defending."

"This won't be easy for Yukimura." Hidetaka narrowed his eyes.

" _Unlike Toshiie or Kanetsugu who make brutal assaults, Nagayoshi has an incredible defense..._ " Yukimura thought. "Turn End!" he shouted out loud.

"Boku no turn." Nagayoshi said on cue. "Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step."

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 0** → **1** → **3 Cores / Trash: 2** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step." he placed down a card. "First, I demote Fjalar to Level 1, and using that Core, I summon The Soldier Hrungnir to my field."

Fjalar dropped its head as its power vanished. Seconds later, a small humanoid machine appeared on the field, riding a hoverboard and holding a futuristic gun.

"Magic: Reload Cores, activated." Nagayoshi stated. "Through its Main Step effect, I move one Core from the Void to my Reserve up to the number of Spirits I control that are in the family 'Armed Machine'. Since I have two such Spirits, I get two Cores, which I'll add to Hrungnir and raise it to Level 3!"

 **The Soldier Hrungnir: 1** → **3 Cores / LV 1** → **3 / 1000** → **3000 BP / 1 White Symbol**

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 3** → **0 Cores / Trash: 0** → **3 Cores**

"He even has Core Boost!?" Sasuke gasped.

"Turn End." Nagayoshi announced, surprising his opponent.

"He didn't attack..." Hidetaka rubbed his chin in thought.

"He must be waiting for the right opportunity to strike," Kanna explained. "After all, a White deck isn't quite aggressive, meaning its user has to look out when shifting from defense to attack."

"Ore no turn!" Yukimura declared. "Core Step! Draw Step! Refresh Step!"

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 3** → **4** → **6 Cores + 1 Soul Core / Trash: 2** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step! I summon War Lizard at Level 1!" he told as the lizard appeared on his field with a small cry. "Then, I summon Sengoku-Gurendragon at Level 2! To ensure the cost, I use War Lizard's Core!"

War Lizard vanished from the field as a giant tornado of fire erupted from the ground. Sengoku-Gurendragon roared from inside the tornado, causing it to disappear.

 **Sengoku-Gurendragon: 2 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 2 / 7000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 6** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **4 Cores**

"Go, Gurendragon! Attack!" Yukimura addressed his dragon. "And with its effect, it gains 5000 BP, and True Clash activates!"

"Fenrircannon will block!" Nagayoshi said as his beast started running forward, firing at the enemy dragon bullets from its cannon. Sengoku-Gurendragon dodged every one of them, and it launched forward, smashing Fenrircannon under its feet.

"Because it destroyed a blocking opposing Spirit, Gurendragon's Level 2 and 3 effect activates!" Yukimura stated. "With the Soul Core's power, one opposing Life is destroyed!"

A Life Core materialized in front of Nagayoshi's machine, which was easily destroyed by the dragon's blades.

 **Nagayoshi - Life: 5** → **4 / Reserve: 1** → **2 Cores**

"Alright!" Yukimura clenched his fist, happy that he was able to get rid of Fenrircannon who had that powerful effect when blocking. "With this, it's your turn, Nagayoshi!"

"It's too early to cheer, Rekka. Boku no turn! Core Step. Draw Step." after seeing his new card, the grey-haired youth's eyes widen a little. "The goddess of luck wants me to win. Refresh Step!"

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 2** → **3** → **6 Cores / Trash: 3** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step! Descend onto this battlefield!" Nagayoshi slammed the card he just drew onto his board. "Iron forged knight of white steel! The Iron Knight Yggdrasill, appear!"

A small twister that crackled with electricity manifested on his field upon those words. Moments later, a humanoid Spirit clad in white and golden armor with a cloak tied around its back launched out of the twister and landed on the field, its red eyes glowing behind its helmet.

 **The Iron Knight Yggdrasill: 2 Cores / LV 2 / 10000 BP / 1 White Symbol**

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 6** → **0 Cores / Trash: 0** → **4 Cores**

"It's here! Leader's Key Spirit!" a gang member cheered.

"His Key Spirit..." Hidetaka narrowed his eyes.

"Go, a full attack!" Nagayoshi announced, turning all his Spirits' cards sideways. "Yggdrasill's Level 2 attacking effect: all opposing Spirits with 3000 BP or less are returned to the hand! Vanish, Mushadraco!"

Yukimura gritted his teeth as Mushadraco roared in agony before disappearing. Since his only remaining Spirit, Sengoku-Gurendragon was at rest, three Life Cores protected him from Fjalar, Hrungnir, and Yggdrasill, sending his battle machine back a bit.

 **Yukimura - Life: 4** → **1 / Reserve: 1** → **4 Cores**

"Yukimura!" Sasuke and his friends cried out in concern.

"In one turn, he took three lives..." Kanna remarked.

"With this, I end my turn." Nagayoshi concluded. "Victory is in my reach. Next turn, I'll end this fight."

"It's too early to end this fight, Nagayoshi." Yukimura, even in this dire situation, smiled. "The true fight starts now! Ore no turn! Core Step! Draw Step! Refresh Step!"

Gurendragon roared as it stood back up.

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 4** → **5** → **9 Cores / Trash: 4** → **0 Cores**

"First, I switch Sengoku-Gurendragon's Soul Core with a normal Core from my Reserve," Yukimura explained as he switched the two said cores. "Then, by adding one more Core to Gurendragon, I level it up to Level 3. Next, I summon OosodePtera at Level 2! And as long as it has the Soul Core while at Leve 2, OosodePtera gains 4000 BP!"

A pterodactyl with black scales and clad in crimson armor materialized on his field with a loud screech.

 **Sengoku-Gurendragon: 2** → **4 Cores / LV 2** → **3 / 7000** → **10000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **OosodePtera: 1 Core + 1 Soul Cores / LV 2 / 2000** → **6000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

"Then, I re-summon Mushadraco at Level 2 and activate its effect when summon!"

Mushadraco reappeared on Yukimura's field with a roar, and four cards materialized in front of his machine, revealing Burst Wall, The Sengoku Dragon Souldragon, Jinraidragon, and Flame Sword Strike.

The red-haired youth grinned wide. "I add Souldragon to my hand, the rest are discarded!"

 **Mushadraco: 3 Cores / LV 2 / 6000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

"Turn End!"

"Alright, he got his Key Spirit." Hidetaka smirked. "All he has to do now is survive Nagayoshi's turn and make a comeback."

"Yukimura made a good choice by summoning Spirits that don't have 3000 or less BP, seeing how Yggdrasill's effect would return them to the hand." Kanna commented.

"Boku no turn." Nagayoshi announced. "Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step."

All of his Spirits stood back up, ready to finish the fight.

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 0** → **1** → **5 Cores / Trash: 4** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step!" he called out. "I use three Cores to bring Fjalar at Level 3!"

 **The Artifact Fjalar: 0** → **3 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 1** → **3 / 2000** → **5000 BP / 1 White Symbol**

"Attack Step!" Nagayoshi yelled. "Go, The Iron Knight Yggdrasill! Next, Flash Timing! Magic: Regain! This Magic allows me to refresh one of my Spirits, and I choose Yggdrasill!"

The armored knight gained a white aura as it launched forward, summoning a long sword in its right hand.

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 2** → **0 Cores / Trash: 0** → **2 Cores**

"This is bad!" Takuma straightened his glasses. "After that attack, Nagayoshi can attack three more times! Yukimura will only have to blockers, and he has one Life!"

"With another full attack, he'll lose!" Taichi exclaimed.

"No! Yukimura still has Sengoku-Gurendragon with 10000 BP!" Sasuke pointed out. "It's the same as Yggdrasill's!"

"I don't think Nagayoshi would forget about such a trivial thing..." Hidetaka muttered.

" _No matter what you choose, I win, Rekka._ " Nagayoshi thought. " _Even if you block with Sengoku-Gurendragon, I can use The Artifact Fjalar's effect, exhausting it to give its BP to Yggdrasill, making it stronger than any of your Spirits._ "

He smiled in victory. "I win!"

"Sore wa dou kana!" Yukimura smirked, shocking his opponent. "Block it, OosodePtera! Then, Flash Timing! Magic: Fire Wall!"

"Fire Wall you say!?" Nagayoshi gasped.

"By destroying one Red Spirit I control, after this battle, your Attack Step is forced to end!" Yukimura stated. "I use Mushadraco's Core to pay for its cost and sacrifice OosodePtera!"

Just before Yggdrasill's sword would've bisected the pterodactyl, a large wall of fire erupted from the ground, engulfing it in it and stopping the knight from advancing.

"Nani!?" Nagayoshi's eyes widen.

"Alright, he made it!" Sasuke and his friends cheered.

"That was close." Yukimura sighed. "If it wasn't for Kanna and Hidetaka placing this card in my deck this morning, I would've lost right there. Now, it's my turn! I'll end it this turn! Core Step! Draw Step! Refresh Step!"

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 1** → **2** → **7 Cores + 1 Soul Core / Trash: 5** → **0 Cores**

"I lower Sengoku-Gurendragon to Level 1, and then..." Yukimura grinned as he slammed a card onto his board. "I summon The Sengoku Dragon Souldragon at Level 3!"

A giant sphere of flames appeared on his field upon those words, from which his Key Spirit emerged and landed on the battlefield with a loud roar.

 **The Sengoku Dragon Souldragon: 4 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 3 / 13000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

"It's here, his Key Spirit!" Hidetaka cheered.

"Attack, Souldragon!" Yukimura shouted and threw the Soul Core from his dragon's card to the Trash. "Its effect when attacking! Consecutive Blade, activated! By sending Souldragon's Soul Core to the Trash, the opponent has to block with two Spirits if possible! A simultaneous battle!"

"Block it, Yggdrasill, Hrungnir!" Nagayoshi ordered, his two Spirits launching forward to battle the enemy dragon. "At the same time, Flash Timing! By exhausting Fjalar, I activate its effect to add it BP to Yggdrasill!"

(Yggdrasill: BP 10000→15000)

"Oh no!" Yuya cried out. "It has more BP than Souldragon!"

"I win, Rekka Yukimura!" Nagayoshi shouted.

"No, you won't get a next turn!" the red-haired teen vowed. "Flash Timing! Magic: Soul Aura, activated! All Spirits I control gain 3000 BP this turn!"

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 1** → **0 Cores / Trash: 5** → **6 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

(Souldragon: BP 13000→16000)

"Impossible!" Nagayoshi gasped in shock.

Yukimura was surrounded by flames as he gave a battle cry. "My soul is burning!" he exclaimed, clenching his fists. "Burn, Souldragon!"

Souldragon's eyes flashed blue as it roared, extracting its sword from its sheath and bisected Hrungnir with it. While it was doing that, Yggdrasill took the chance to jump behind it and strike the dragon's back with its sword, but Souldragon deflected the attack by using its lance. Before the knight could move away, Souldragon's sword pierced its chest, causing both it and Hrungnir, which fell to the ground, to explode.

"Due to its effect, for every Spirit destroyed by comparing BP through Consecutive Blade, one opposing Life is sent to the Reserve!" Yukimura revealed, his dragon slashing apart two Life Cores that protected Nagayoshi.

 **Nagayoshi - Life: 4** → **2 / Reserve: 5** → **7 Cores**

"Sengoku-Gurendragon, Mushadraco, attack!" Yukimura yelled. "This is it, Hogo Nagayoshi!"

The White user could do nothing as he watched the red-haired teen's remaining Spirits destroyed his last Life Cores, the force of their destruction sending him falling off his machine and onto the grass.

 **Nagayoshi - Life: 2** → **1** → **0**

 **Winner: Yukimura!**

"L-Leader!" the Hogo gang cried out in concern for their boss as the fight ended and the battlefield vanished.

"I-I'm alright..." he muttered and slowly stood up. He then addressed the winner. "Rekka Yukimura... it seems my White deck failed this test of strength. However... the next time we'll fight, the results will be different..."

"I'll be waiting for that moment, then." Yukimura nodded with a smirk.

That being said, Nagayoshi started walking away.

"L-Leader-"

"Don't come." Nagayoshi stopped his gang from following him. "I'd like some time alone." he whispered before moving on.

"Alright, you did it, Yukimura!" Sasuke exclaimed as the said person jumped off his battle machine. "That was an amazing win!"

"The ones we should applause for are Kanna and Hidetaka." Yukimura pointed out. "If it wasn't for their Fire Wall idea, I would've lost the match. Thanks a lot, you two!"

"It was my pleasure." they said in unison, much to their surprise as well. They looked at each other and blinked before laughing together with everyone.

Unknown to them... a person was watching them the whole time from a different hill.

They had long spiked hair, which comes down in a ponytail, colored yellow with some purple strands. The person smiled before walking away between the trees, the darkness making them vanish from sight...

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaand that's it, everyone! Chapter 2 is done. Today's star is once again Yukimura, who managed to defeat Nagayoshi thanks to the help of Kanna and Hidetaka. Next chapter, he'll have to face yet another ruler! But after that, Yukimura won't fight again for a long time, so those who're bored of him won't have to wait too much!**

 **By the way, if any of you were wondering, the locations mentioned in this chapter and the ones that come are always based on real-life locations!**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, everyone! Wow, haven't been here for almost two months. It was a big gap and I'm sorry about that. In my defense, Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS is a thing.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Yeah, that's not a very good explanation for this big delay... Also, right when I started writing this new chapter my computer had some problems so that further delayed things. Now, we're back and ready to start!**

 **\- In response to** _ **Darkpheniox**_ **'s review:**

 **As someone who started writing a fanfic about the game, I have to admit the fights are a little hard so maybe that's the reason a lot of people don't give it a try. Yet, if you try hard enough they aren't that big of a problem. I liked Souun a lot, because of her deck and character, but I guess... she suffered the same fate as Yu-Gi-Oh female characters that get underused.**

* * *

 **Turn 3:**

 **A Deadly Curse**

* * *

[This chapter takes off right after the previous one.]

 **IN THE AFTERNOON - IZUMO PROVINCE**

"Ugh, this place is too hoooooot!"

"Woah, amaaaaaaaazing...!"

Were Sasuke and Kanna's personal comments as their group arrived at the Koura Beach Resort. As the brown-haired boy whined, the scorching sun was burning everyone's skin at the beach, but as the little girl pointed out, this was a very pretty and once-in-a-lifetime sight!

Each person at the beach was laughing and having fun by going into the cool water or by playing volleyball on the warm sand, and this made Kanna's eyes sparkle with excitement. In fact, she started running forward- but Yukimura immediately grabbed her by the jacket's collar.

"I know you like the beach, but we aren't here for that." Yukimura reminded her. "We're here to fight Yurin."

Kanna's head dropped a little with a disappointed sigh, making the red hair chuckle. He turned to Sasuke and his friends- his eyes widening at seeing them covered in sand from head to toe. It seems Yukimura was holding Kanna above the sand by accident, and her feet kicked a lot of sand backwards while she tried to run...

"S-Sorry, guys..." Yukimura made a smile, placing Kanna back down.

Sasuke, Taichi, Yuya, and Takuma shook their bodies and caused the sand to fall off. They all turned to the right, seeing Hidetaka walking towards them with a map...

"Is it OK if we leave the map in his hands...?" Takuma asked in a low voice, remembering how Hidetaka caused them to detour during their walk to Kanetsugu's Stadium.

"That was a one-time accident!" Hidetaka shouted, making him yelp. "It won't happen again! Now, I managed to figure out our exact position!"

He placed his finger on a spot in front of the Koura Beach Resort.

...

...

...

"Yeah... we kinda knew that already..." Yuya muttered

"But not the _exact_ position." Hidetaka corrected before pointing with his finger forward, at an area filled with houses. "And the Stadium is over there."

Kanna took hold of Hidetaka's hips and rotated him 45 degrees to the right.

"The Stadium is over there!" he repeated now pointing at an area with trees, prompting the others to sweatdrop at his bad map-handling skills.

"At least this time the map is safe..." Taichi whispered.

That statement was soon proved wrong as a strong current of wind passed by and took Hidetaka's map with it. The teen's face turned pale as he watched the map fly into the ocean and go away with the waves.

Hidetaka's shoulders fell in defeat. "Why did you have to jinx it...!?"

"A-Anyway, now that we have our destination, we can go!" Yukimura pointed out.

The group headed towards the Stadium and had to walk over a crossroad to get to the other side of the street, but they noticed a very old lady trying to pass as well, holding a couple of grocery bags in her hands.

"Poor lady... who knows if they'll stop for her..." Taichi said with a concerned expression.

"We should help her!" Yuya pointed out, and the others nodded in agreement.

Our heroes walked up to the lady, and Yukimura addressed her with a warm smile.

"Sorry, would you like some help with-"

 _SCREEEEEEEEEEECH!_

"Ah! Mrs. Susuida!"

"Mrs. Susuida! Good to see you out here!"

"Please, walk across Mrs. Susuida!"

As if seeing the old lady, the entire traffic suddenly came to a halt, the sound of numerous cars coming to a halt echoing across the street. The drivers were smiling at the old lady and gesturing her to walk across the road.

They weren't the only ones to see her. Other pedestrians came rushing to the old lady, helping her with the groceries and to cross the road.

"Mrs. Susuida, how have you been?"

"Mrs. Susuida! Let me help you with the bags!"

"You can take your time, Mrs. Susuida."

The old lady laughed at their help and answered their questions. Our heroes stared at this strange phenomenon...

"D-Did the entire traffic just stop because of her?" Sasuke questioned in confusion.

"It would seem so..." Hidetaka muttered.

"That lady is Mrs. Susuida?" Kanna wondered aloud. "That means she knows Susuida Yurin, the ruler of this Province!"

"Then let's ask her about him!" Takuma suggested.

The team ran over the crossroad, right before the traffic came back to life since Mrs. Susuida arrived at the other side. The people who helped her cross the road walked away, waving her goodbyes.

"Pardon me." Hidetaka addressed her. "My friends and I heard people calling you 'Mrs. Susuida'. We are currently searching for Susuida Yurin, do you know him by any chance?"

The old lady adjusted her round-framed glasses, glancing at the entire group. Mrs. Susuida was a woman in her old seventies, which was evident from her aged face and grey hair that was tied up in a donut bun hairstyle.

She smiled warmly. "Yurin is my grandchild, truth be told." she confirmed. "Your faces are new around here. May I know from where you came?"

"From Musashi." Kanna replied.

"Ah, that's quite far away..." Mrs. Susuida mumbled to herself before walking off, our heroes following her.

"Um," Sasuke spoke up. "Do you happen to know where Yurin is...?"

"More than likely his dojo." Mrs. Susuida said. "That's where we are headed to."

"Y-You don't have to, ma'am..." Takuma chuckled. "We could find the location by asking someone else..."

The old lady wasn't paying attention to his words, however. This caused them to exchange glances, deciding to let Mrs. Susuida escort them since they didn't know the location of Yurin's dojo.

It turned out to be right next to the Province's Stadium between the woods.

"Mrs. Susuida."

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Sasuke, Yuya, Taichi, and Takuma all jumped as a new voice spoke right behind them, a subordinate of Yurin standing there. They didn't even hear when he walked up behind them...

"My grandchild must be busy if he was waiting for guests from Musashi..." Mrs. Susuida, once again, was talking to herself in a low tone. She started walking back from where they came from, the subordinate helping her with the groceries.

"It seems she has the habit to talk to herself..." Yuya pointed out.

"At her age, I would say it's normal."

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

The four boys cried out as, yet again, another person spoke up behind them. This time, however, it was none other than Yurin himself with a smirk on his face.

"I was waiting for you, Rekka Yukimura." the ruler chuckled. "Took you long enough, by the way. I was thinking you retired from the game, but it seems you're on the boat."

"I'm not the type to give up this easily, Susuida Yurin." Yukimura smirked back.

"I don't hate passionate people like you." Yurin admitted as started walking to the Stadium. "Let's start this next fight, I don't want to waste more time."

"I agree." Yukimura nodded.

The penultimate fight against the rulers was getting started! As the two battlers took their position in the Stadium's center, Yukimura's team took a seat behind his side of the field, while the people who were already in the Stadium started watching the fight with excited faces.

"Who do you think will win?" someone asked.

"It's obvious! Yukimura using his Consecutive Blades!" another answered.

"Fat chance! Yurin's Curse will get the better of Yukimura!" a comment said.

"Curse?" Taichi echoed with a scared face. "Will Yurin place a curse on Yukimura...!?"

"No, not in that sense." Hidetaka replied. "Once we discover Yurin's deck, we'll understand."

"Before we start, I wanted to know something." Yurin addressed his opponent. "Why was my grandma with you?"

"She escorted us here," Yukimura explained. "We told her it wasn't necessary, but she was deep in her own thoughts. She did mention you were at the dojo, which we didn't know the location of, so we were glad she helped us. Although, it turned out the dojo was right next to the Stadium... Oh, I have a question as well."

"Hmm?"

"...Does the traffic stop every time your grandmother passes by?" Yukimura asked.

"Ah, that's normal." Yurin waved his hand. "My grandma is the oldest in the Province, and everyone treats her with respect because of that. Now, we both made questions and answers; it's time to start."

"I agree. Here I come, Susuida Yurin!" Yukimura grinned and extracted his Deck Case. "Come! Dragon of the roaring sky!"

Yurin extracted his own Deck Case from within his coat, revealing a black-colored case with a golden skull attached to its front. The skull's eyes flashed red. "Come, Wandering dead ruler!"

From the shadows of the trees, a Battle Machine flew out and went towards the sky, before changing its trajectory and headed to the Stadium. The machine had a raven design, with pitch-black, metal two wings that each had one propeller attached to it. As the machine entered the Stadium together with Yukimura's, it transformed to its hovering form which was similar to Dragon of the roaring sky, but the raven's beak opened to reveal an orb inside of it. The machine's stanchion was attached to the back of the raven's head.

The two battlers jumped backwards and onto their machine's platforms.

"Gate Open! Release!" the shouted in unison, summoning a battlefield around them.

 **Yurin** **: 5 Life Cores**

 **VS**

 **Yukimura: 5 Life Cores**

"I'll take the first turn!" Yukimura announced as he drew a card. "I summon two War Lizards, one of which is at Level 2!"

The two small lizards with orange-colored bodies that had vanilla necks and bellies, wide green eyes, miniature swords attached to their tails and wore blue armor appeared on Yukimura's field, each giving a battle cry.

 **War Lizard: 1 Core / LV 1 / 1000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **War Lizard: 2 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 2 / 3000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 3** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core**

"Turn End!" Yukimura concluded.

"Ore no turn!" Yurin said on cue, the orb inside the raven's mouth lighting up. "Core Step."

 **Yurin - Reserve: 3** → **4 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"Draw Step. Main Step!" Yurin shouted, placing one card from his on the board. "I summon The Dark Knight Kay to my field!"

A dark fog surrounded a spot on the ruler's side before a figure emerged from it. The Spirit was a humanoid fox with two tails that had purple crystals in them and wore an elegant attire reminiscent of a noble figure in the past eras. The knight held its sword high and ready to strike with it.

 **The Dark Knight Kay: 1 Soul Core / LV 1 / 2000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **Yurin - Reserve: 4** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **4 Cores**

"Attack Step!" Yurin exclaimed. "Kay, attack now!"

As he turned the Spirits card to the right, the beast gave a loud howl before launching forward.

This move confused Yukimura, after all, he had War Lizard on his field ready to block. Its BP is 3000 at Level 2, which is more than Kay's 2000 BP. Was Yurin so desperate to destroy one of his lives...?

"I'll have to break the ice and discover it." Yukimura told himself. "War Lizard, block!"

Following his words, the Level 2 lizard nodded and ran forward, stopping the Purple Spirit before it could reach Yukimura. The Dark Knight tried to defeat War Lizard by using its sword, but it was in vain as the lizard dodged as pierced the knight's chest with the sword attached to its tail, causing the Purple Spirit to explode.

Yurin grinned at his own loss. "Curse, activated!"

The ghostly spirit of Kay appeared on the field and attacked the War Lizard that destroyed it moments ago, taking its revenge. The lizard exploded under the sudden assault.

"What happened!?" Sasuke cried out confused.

"It was as if the Spirit's ghost reappeared on the field to finish its job..." Yuya muttered.

"That's what the Curse ability is all about!" Yurin explained. "When these Spirits that have Curse attack and are blocked by the opponent, if they're destroyed by that battle, at the end of it, the Spirit that defeated them are also destroyed!"

"So that's why he attacked so carelessly..." Yukimura realized his own error.

"But was it worth it...?" Taichi wondered. "He got rid of an opponent's Spirit, but now he's wide open..."

"By getting rid of a Spirit, Yurin caused Yukimura to lose an extra Red Symbol and Spirit to attack with." Hidetaka told. "That means he'll have to rethink his current strategy."

"With this, I end my turn." Yurin finished.

"Ore no turn!" Yukimura announced. "Core Step!"

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 2** → **3 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"Draw Step! Main Step!" Yukimura shouted. "I summon Jinraidragon at Level 1!"

The dragon with black scales, orange neck and wing-membranes and wearing old-looking armor appeared on the red-haired teen's field, roaring at the enemy.

 **Jinraidragon: 1 Soul Core / LV 1 / 3000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 3** → **1 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **2 Cores**

"Alright, it's Jinraidragon!" Takuma cheered upon seeing the new dragon.

"Attack Step!" Yukimura declared. "Do it, Jinraidragon! It's effect when attacking: it gains 3000 BP, and with the Soul Core's power, True Clash!"

The black-scaled dragon was surrounded in a crimson aura as its BP rose to 6000 and it dived forward, running towards the enemy.

"Take it from the life!"

Following Yurin's shout, Jinraidragon destroyed the giant Life Core that appeared in front of his machine.

 **Yurin - Life: 5** → **4 / Reserve: 0** → **1 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"War Lizard attacks as well!" Yukimura shouted as his lizard ran forward, leaving no refreshed Spirits to block attacks during his opponent's next turn. They would get destroyed by Curse anyway.

"Life!" once again, a Life Core was destroyed by a Red Spirit.

 **Yurin - Life: 4** → **3 / Reserve: 1** → **2 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"Now that he's defenseless, it is the best time to press forward." Kanna said at her friend's plan.

"Turn End!" Yukimura concluded.

"Ore no turn!" Yurin stated. "Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step!"

 **Yurin - Reserve: 2** → **3** → **7 Cores + 1 Soul Core / Trash: 4** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step!" Yurin chuckled in a low tone. "Now, more and more despair will chain you to loss, Rekka! I summon two Demo-Bones to my field, both of which are at Level 2!"

Erupting from the ground were two small skeleton soldiers, wearing some armor and holding a sword and a shield in each of their hands. Their bones clung together by an unknown force, and the two soldiers brandished their little swords.

 **Demo-Bone (x2): 2 Cores / LV 2 / 2000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Yurin - Reserve: 7** → **1 Cores + 1 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **2 Cores**

"Then, Burst set!" Yurin slammed a card face-down on his board. "Attack Step! Demo-Bone, attack!"

"Take it from the life!"

After that exchange of words, the small warrior threw its sword at the Life Core protecting the red-haired battler, destroying it.

 **Yukimura - Life: 5** → **4 / Reserve: 1** → **2 Cores**

"Turn End." Yurin concluded.

"Ore no turn!" Yukimura announced. "Core Step! Draw Step! Refresh Step!"

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 2** → **3** → **5 Cores / Trash: 2** → **0 Cores**

"Alright, I can end it now! Main Step!" Yukimura shouted. "I summon The Rookie Hirinmaru at Level 1!"

Emerging from a twister of flames was a bipedal, muscular, crimson dragon clad in armor and holding a sword. The dragon roared as it took the field, swinging its sword around in a menacing manner.

 **The Rookie Hirinmaru: 1 Core / LV 1 / 5000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 5** → **0 Cores / Trash: 0** → **4 Cores**

"Hirinmaru?" Hidetaka's eyes widen a little. "With that card...!"

"Then, I switch Jinraidragon's Soul Core with Hirinmaru's Core!" Yukimura stated as the two cores were switching. "And now, Attack Step! Hirinmaru, attack and end this! It's effect when attacking: one opposing Spirit or Ultimate with 8000 BP or less is destroyed! Vanish, Demo-Bone!"

The standing Demo-Bone was burnt under the heat of Hirinmaru's sword, leaving Yurin's only Spirit the exhausted Demo-Bone!

"With a full attack, Yukimura will win!" Kanna smiled.

"This game isn't set on Easy Mode, dear opponent! It will take much more to defeat me!" Yurin vowed as he revealed his face-down card. "When my Spirit is destroyed by the opponent, my Burst activates! The Curse Hero Chaotic-Seimei's Burst Effect: one Core from an opposing Spirit is moved to the Trash. Bye-bye, Hirinmaru."

A black fog erupted from the ground and swallowed the crimson dragon, causing it to roar in pain before the only Core on it vanished. Since Spirits without Cores can't exist on the field, Hirinmaru vanished.

"What!?" Yukimura gasped.

"Ah, he was so close too!" Yuya whined.

"My Burst Effect continues." Yurin informed everyone. "If the destroyed Spirit that activated this Burst was a Purple Spirit, I can draw a card and return Seimei to my hand!"

"To think he would have such a counter ready..." Kanna clicked her tongue in annoyance. "To be expected from someone considered a shadow that strikes from behind."

 _Even if I attack with Jinraidragon and War Lizard, Yurin will have one Life remaining._ Yukimura thought. _For now, I'll keep my defenses strong in case he attacks with brute force next turn._

"Turn End!"

"Ore no turn!" Yurin declared. "Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step!"

 **Yurin - Reserve: 3** → **4** → **6 Cores + 1 Soul Core / Trash: 2** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step!" Yurin stated. "I summon Jangohebi to my field!"

Appearing from another black fog was a long serpent with white, black, and red scales, jade-colored eyes and very sharp fangs. The snake hissed and released a purple liquid from its mouth in the process.

 **Jangohebi: 1 Cores / LV 1 / 1000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Yurin - Reserve: 6** → **5 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"Then, I set a Burst." Yurin said as he placed down the card on his board. "Attack Step! Demo-Bone, do it!"

 _His Burst is more than likely Seimei, so if I block and destroy his Spirits, it won't end well for me._ Yukimura thought before talking. "Take it from the Life!"

The fourth Life Core of the red-haired battler was destroyed seconds later by Demo-Bone.

 **Yukimura - Life: 4** → **3 / Reserve: 0** → **1 Cores**

"Jangohebi follows!" Yurin cried out.

Yukimura gritted his teeth. "The life!"

The snake let loose of a torrent of venom from its mouth, which hit the Life Core and caused it to explode, sending Yukimura's Battle Machine back a bit.

 **Yukimura - Life: 3** → **2 / Reserve: 1** → **2 Cores**

"I end my turn with this." Yurin chuckled with a wave of his hand.

"He continuously leaves himself wide open, but manages to escape each time." Hidetaka remarked. "He's almost like a shadow that can't be removed, no matter how much light you have..."

"Even then! He's defenseless!" Sasuke pointed out. "His set Seimei can't be activated if Yukimura doesn't destroy his Spirits! Go, Yukimura! You can do this!"

"Ore no turn!" Yukimura shouted. "Core Step! Draw Step! Refresh Step!"

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 2** → **3** → **7 Cores + 0** → **1 Soul Core / Trash: 4** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core**

The red-haired youth grinned as he held the card he just drew. "Come to me, my Key Spirit! I summon The Sengoku Dragon Souldragon at Level 2!"

After Yukimura slammed the card down on his board, a giant sphere of flames appeared on his field, from which his Key Spirit emerged and landed on the battlefield with a loud roar.

 **The Sengoku Dragon Souldragon: 2 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 2 / 10000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 7** → **0 Cores + 0** → **1 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **5 Cores**

"Souldragon!" the four boys cheered in unison.

"Now with his Key out..." Hidetaka muttered. _However, Yurin didn't reveal his own Key yet. I doubt this fight will end before that could happen... Maybe that Burst isn't Seimei..._

 _Even if that Burst isn't Seimei, I have no choice but to take this chance!_ Yukimura thought. "Attack Step! Go, Souldragon! Attack!"

"No choice but the Life!" Yurin snickered.

The dragon summoned its lance and launched forward, a Life Core materializing in front of Yurin's Battle Machine. It didn't stay long, however, seeing how Souldragon cut it to pieces moments later.

 **Yurin - Life: 3** → **2 / Reserve: 5** → **6 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"Because my Life decreased, my Burst activates!" Yurin exclaimed, shocking majority of the people present. "Ultimate Wall! Its Burst Effect: your Attack Step is forced to end!"

A wall of ice erupted from the ground and stopped Yukimura's Spirits from passing.

"His Burst wasn't Seimei!?" Taichi gasped.

"I guess it was inevitable..." Yukimura grudgingly admitted. "Turn End."

"Don't sound too disappointed now." Yurin chuckled. "I can't allow you to end the battle before the fun part could've even started. Ore no turn! Core Step. Draw Step."

An almost demonic grin appeared on the Purple user's face at his new card.

"Oh, the fun part just started, it seems." he commented. "Refresh Step!"

 **Yurin - Reserve: 6** → **7 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"Main Step!" Yurin slammed his new card on his board. "The gates to the underworld are now opened! Descend, bringer of death and havoc! Jungle Crow Demon, at Level 3, is summoned!"

Lunching out of the shadows was an anthropomorphic raven-like creature wearing purple armor on its shoulders, hands, and waist, along with a helmet on its head that had two horns and a raven-like design. The demonic creature swung its scythe as it entered the field with an ear-piercing screech.

 **Jungle Crow Demon: 3 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 3 / 6000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Yurin - Reserve: 7** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **4 Cores**

"That's Yurin's Key Spirit..." Kanna's eyes narrowed.

"Burst Set! Then, Attack Step!" Yurin cried out. "Jangohebi, attack now!"

"The Life...!" Yukimura declared through gritted teeth.

The snake jumped forward and head-butted the Life Core, breaking it apart.

 **Yukimura - Life: 2** → **1 / Reserve: 0** → **1 Cores**

"He's down to his last Life...!" Takuma exclaimed in concern.

 _Even with a full attack, I can't bring Rekka's Life to 0. If I were to attack with Jungle Crow Demon that has 6000 BP, Rekka could simply block with Souldragon that has 10000 BP, destroying it and allowing Jungle's Destructive Curse to activate..._ Yurin thought. _However, attacking with my Key Spirit whilst my opponent controls a Spirit with more BP could make Rekka figure out Jungle's ability... For now, I'll have to shift to defense and defeat him in his very own Attack Step._

"No point in attacking," Yurin stated. "Turn End."

"This will be my rival's last chance to end it." Hidetaka commented. "He won't be able to withhold another assault from those cursed Spirits..."

"This is it, Susuida Yurin! The final turn! Ore no turn!" Yukimura shouted. "Core Step! Draw Step! Refresh Step!"

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 1** → **2** → **7 Cores / Trash: 5** → **0 Cores**

"I level up Jinraidragon and War Lizard to Level 2, and add one Core to Souldragon and raise it to Level 3!" Yukimura stated as he did just that.

 **Jinraidragon: 1** → **3 Soul Core / LV 1** → **2 / 3000** → **4000 BP**

 **War Lizard: 1** → **3 Cores / LV 1** → **2 / 1000** → **3000 BP**

 **The Sengoku Dragon Souldragon: 2** → **3 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 2** → **3 / 10000** → **13000 BP**

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 7** → **2 Cores**

"Attack Step!" the red-haired battler announced. "Attack, Souldragon! Its effect when attacking: Consecutive Blade, activated! By sending Souldragon's Soul Core to the Trash, the opponent has to block with two Spirits if possible! A simultaneous battle!"

After throwing the Soul Core to the Trash, Souldragon roared as Demo-Bone and Jungle Crow Demon gained a crimson outline and their cards were exhausted. Seconds later, the two Spirits launched forward to battle Souldragon.

"You fool!" Yurin grinned wide. "That move cost you the game! When Jungle Crow Demon is destroyed by the opponent at Level 3, its Destructive Curse activates, destroying your last Life and I revive it in Refreshed State! This match is over, the winner is-"

"You shouldn't celebrate yet." Yukimura grinned himself, confusing his opponent. "I knew your Jungle Crow Demon's effect beforehand!"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK - ON THE TRAIN TO IZUMO PROVINCE**

Sasuke, Taichi, Yuya, and Takuma were sitting on some seats and were sleeping, surely tired after today's constant walks and travels to the different Provinces. Hidetaka was sitting next to them, talking with someone on his phone.

Yukimura and Kanna were sitting on the other side, with the little girl leafing a brochure in her hands that talked about the Izumo Province. As she arrived to the second-last page, she addressed Yukimura.

"This could be useful." she pointed out, showing the male a photo of Yurin at a Stadium with a Spirit by his side.

"Susuida Yurin..." Yukimura realized and narrowed his eyes at the Spirit. "Do you know that Spirit?"

"Of course. It's Jungle Crow Demon," Kanna explained. "It has the Destructive Curse ability, quite the annoying one if you can't deal with it. When Jungle Crow Demon is destroyed by the opponent at Level 3, its Destructive Curse activates, destroying an opposing Life and letting its user revive it in Refreshed State."

Yukimura couldn't help but agree with the little girl. That effect was troublesome...

"Do you think Jungle Crow Demon is Yurin's Key?"

"Maybe," Kanna replied to his question. "It would make sense for him to be pictured with his Key Spirit, after all."

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"I know how to surpass your Key Spirit's curse!" Yukimura revealed and slammed a card from his hand onto his board. "Flash Timing! Magic: Crimson Flame! This card lets me destroy an opposing Spirit with 800 or less BP. To pay for its activation cost... I'm going to use Souldragon's remaining three Cores!"

"NANI!?" Yurin gasped in surprise.

The battle between the two Purple Spirits and Souldragon came to a stop as the dragon was immersed in flames created by the Magic Card. Moments later, the flames launched at Jangohebi and destroyed it for good!

 **The Sengoku Dragon Souldragon: 3** → **0 Cores (DEPLETED)**

 **Yukimura - Trash: 0** → **3 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"He sacrificed Souldragon!" Taichi's eyes widen.

"That was possibly the only way to avoid Jungle Crow Demon's effect and defeat Yurin." Kanna pointed out.

"Now, Demo-Bone and Jungle Crow Demon are both exhausted." Hidetaka smirked. "Which means Yurin has no blockers!"

Yukimura was surrounded by flames as he gave a battle cry. "My soul is burning!" he exclaimed, clenching his fists. "Burn, Jinraidragon! War Lizard! Attack!"

The Purple user could do nothing as he watched the red-haired teen's remaining Spirits destroyed his last Life Cores, the force of their destruction sending him falling off his machine.

 **Yurin - Life: 2** → **1** → **0**

 **Winner: Yukimura!**

Before Yurin would fall to the ground, he made a backflip and safely landed on his feet as the battlefield vanished from existence, the crowd watching giving loud cheers.

"Knowing when to sacrifice your own Key Spirit... is what shows the determination of a true battler... heh," Yurin remarked before turning to leave. "That was a nice fight." was all he said with a genuine chuckle.

"Yukimura, you did it!" Sasuke and the other boys shouted as they ran up to the teen.

"Well done." Kanna and Hidetaka added.

"Thank you. Now, there's one last obstacle to surpass!" Yukimura told. "Tomorrow, Tenshi Yoshiko will be defeated!"

"Yes!" his friends agreed in unison...

* * *

 **Yet again, Yukimura emerges victorious from his fight against a ruler! Now only Yoshiko remains! However, the angel princess of the skies will have to face an unwanted and mysterious battler in the next chapter...!**

 **If you wonder who... well, you'll it in the next chapter!**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Turn 4:**

 **The Fall of an Angel**

* * *

[This chapter takes off on the same day as the last one.]

 **AT NIGHT - DAIROKUTEN MAOU'S H.Q.**

"I see. Toshiie, Souun, Kanetsugu, Nagayoshi, and even Yurin..."

The one to speak in a barely lit room was a young man, sitting cross-legged on a red sofa that had an armrest on its side. The man had fair skin and brown hair with shades of red that spiked upwards, and wore a silver, horned mask, a long, primarily red outfit that had green and yellow trims, and black pants.

He was talking to the very person who watched Yukimura's battle against Nagayoshi, Shikigami Ranmaru.

"All because of Rekka Yukimura, chaos is being brought to the power balance of Musashi." he stated with politeness to his master, not wanting to anger him.

"But I also predicted this." the man, who was called Dairokuten Maou, revealed with a smirk. "A storm is approaching. A big storm which will consume everything. Are you listening, Monkey, Kurai Kage?"

Behind Ranmaru, a new person appeared from the shadows. It was a short boy with brown hair that wore a black shirt, a brown furry jacket, green pants, a red double belt and a white helmet with red goggles. He even had a tail by the looks of it and wore a monkey-like mask.

"I will do as you wish, Master." he said with a hint of glee in his voice.

"Good." was all Maou said and the two servants bowed their heads before vanishing from the room. He then turned to his right, looking at a person who was sitting in the dark cross-legged just like himself. "What's the matter, Kurai Kage?"

This Kurai Kage was a young male with fair skin and black hair with shades of green that spiked backwards and wore an outfit similar to Maou's but primarily colored dark green with white and blue trims, and black pants. He also wore a silver mask, but he had yellow eyes and two fangs that fell over his cheeks instead of horns.

"Nothing." Kage said in a low tone, almost a whisper, and left the room.

Maou sighed at this. _Sometimes I can't understand him._ he thought in exasperation.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP - NEXT MORNING - AT YUKIMURA'S PLACE**

Hidetaka was currently sleeping, having drifted to slumber while Yukimura was having a friendly battle with Sasuke. He had to help his sister, Oichi, with an important matter and ended up working over most of the night...

 _"Why is a Key Spirit so important, Nobu-niisan?"_

 _Was a young Hidetaka's confused question as he stared at his deck, with Oichi and Nobu doing the same beside him, the three sitting on a bench in the garden of their house._

 _Oichi's eyes perked up at the question, and she glanced at Nobu as well._

 _"Your Key Spirit is The Dragon Hero Sieg-Yamato-Fried." she pointed out. "There isn't a fight in which you don't summon it..."_

 _"That's because Yamato is my Key Spirit," Nobu explained with a warm smile as he stared at the beautiful fountain in the garden. "A Key Spirit is a Spirit that's used by the battler in a pinch, in order to turn things around and obtain victory. Moreover, usually, a Key Spirit is a very powerful Spirit or a card which has emotional meanings to its user."_

 _"In that case, Nega-Typhon is my Key!" Hidetaka told as he raised the said card into the air. "It always protects me with its strong defense! Also, it was summoned in every battle I had so far!"_

 _Nobu chuckled, confusing him. "There's much more to a Key Spirit, Hidetaka." he said, patting him on the head, earning a childish pout. "Once you choose your Key Spirit, you cannot change it anymore, no matter what."_

 _"No matter what...!?" Hidetaka exclaimed. "But... there are so many cards! What if I find a better one and I like it more than Nega-Typhon!?"_

 _"You baka!" Oichi scolded him, prompting Hidetaka to pout again. "Brother just said you can't change your Key Spirit. That means you can't change the fact Nega-Typhon is your Key!"_

 _"...But_ you _did that with The Sengoku Princess Mikoto and Kuon..."_

 _Oichi's face turned red as a tomato in embarrassment at the remark, making Nobu and Hidetaka burst laughing. Oichi turned angry and puffed her cheeks before shouting-_

"Nobu-nii will definitely see it."

Hidetaka's eyes snapped open at hearing his brother's name, seeing the battle between Yukimura and Sasuke was long over, and the teen was explaining something.

"He'll definitely appear before me once more! That's what I believe." Yukimura stated with a serious expression, prompting Hidetaka to groan in his head, realizing he missed some important dialogue just now.

 _Oichi, you and your...!_ he thought. _If I would've slept yesterday, this would've not happened... Oh, well. I guess God wanted it to go like this._

"I see..." Sasuke smiled. "So that's why you battle..."

"Yeah, but Yukimura, you already bet five S-Class Battlers." Taichi pointed out.

"If you keep this up, you'll rule the Battle Spirits world pretty soon!" Yuya said.

"It won't be that easy." Kanna spoke up. "This whole country is crowded with champions like them."

"I doubt any of the rulers will stay down even though they were defeated." Hidetaka added. "Not to mention, there's Yoshiko left to be dealt with."

"My battle only began." Yukimura stated.

"I wish I could be one of them..." Sasuke muttered with a sad smile. He stood up with a determined expression. "No, I will be! I won't lose to Toshi and the rest again! I'll be Yukimura's rival like Hidetaka is!"

"That's the right spirit to start with." Hidetaka chuckled. "However, you have yet to choose a Key Spirit. You'd better hurry up, and select one that's stronger than Yukimura's Souldragon!"

Yukimura saw himself in Sasuke at that moment and handed him a card from his deck. "If you'd like, why don't you try using this one?"

"Sengoku-Gurendragon?" Sasuke stared at the card as he took it.

"At this rate, I'm sure you'll build a good deck." Yukimura smiled. "You can have it."

Sasuke's eyes widen in happiness and he blushed a little. "Thank you! Hey, I have an idea!"

Everybody raised an eyebrow at that and watched as Sasuke urged them to follow him. They were lead to a different Stadium from the usual one, Sasuke saying Toshiie's gang won't get in the way here. He seemed very excited to test out his deck with Sengoku-Gurendragon in it.

The match was pretty even at one point, Hidetaka had to admit. It seems Sasuke was paying close attention to Yukimura's battles and prepared himself for Souldragon's Consecutive Blades.

However, the battle was soon stopped as numerous people with monkey masks riding skateboards entered the Stadium, even running over Sasuke's Battle Machine and causing his cards to fly everywhere, the battle ending by this intrusion.

"We're taking this Stadium!" the boss of this gang announced, the cries of his comrades giving a confirmation. "It belongs to us monkeys!"

"Don't mess around!"

"Aghe?"

The boss watched in confusion as some people, who belonged to Toshiie's gang, stopped him.

"In the name of the Homura gang, we're kicking you all out!" one said.

The boss chuckled at the threat. "You're picking a fight with me?"

"HEY! We're having a battle over here!" Sasuke shouted infuriated. "Don't-"

"Shut up. Third parties can keep out."

The young boy shivered at the next voice, seeing a person walking out the shadows of the Stadium's entrance. They were wearing a mask as well, this one silver with fangs, and had a large dark green cape with white trims.

"Who are these people...?" Takuma whispered in turmoil, adjusting his glasses.

 _The villains..._ Hidetaka thought with a narrow of his eyes.

"Enough! This party is over." the voice of Toshiie shouted as entered the Stadium himself, shocking everyone present, except the evil party.

"Honestly," Toshiie scoffed loudly, showing his irritation. "After the defeat of three rulers, you're next, a monkey and a masked weirdo? Just because some outsider rudely steps in and keeps winning every battle... You think you can underestimate me, Toshiie?"

"If we say yes?" Kage questioned in a bored voice.

"Then you're in for a treat!" Toshiie grinned. "I've actually been looking for an opponent who could put up a fight against me. Why don't we play for a little while?"

Toshiie and the boss started their fight, and Kanna realized he was none other than Mashira Toukichirou, a white S-Class Battler like Nagayoshi. This fight proved to be quite the hard one for Toshiie, seeing as Toukichirou's White Spirits had Ultra Immunity to Red and his Key Spirit, The CleverMachineGeneral Ichiya-Jo could block while exhausted.

But even in this dire situation, Toshiie didn't give up and managed to win the fight by using a Brave, fusing it with his own Key, Sengoku-Tiger!

"So that was Toshi's trump?" Yukimura questioned.

"A Brave Spirit... could that have been what he was holding?" Kanna wondered.

"In any case, one fell!" Sasuke smiled. "That leaves the other masked guy!"

As their group turned in Kage's direction, their eyes widen as he was nowhere to be seen!

"He left..." Hidetaka muttered.

 _Who does he think he is, retreating like this!_ Toukichirou thought in anger. "I'll remember this! Don't chase after monkeys!" was his last words before leaving the Stadium, followed by his minions.

The people watching cheered at this, and Toshiie moved his Battle Machine towards Yukimura and his friends.

"Did you see that?" he asked with his usual grin. "This is my challenge to you, Yukimura! Your Souldragon and my Sengoku-Tiger. Next time, our Key Spirits will definitely settle it!"

"Sure, as you wish, Toshi!" Yukimura made his gaming face. "I accept your challenge!"

"...Um, Yukimura, you haven't defeated the last ruler." Kanna pointed out, making him sweatdrop. "It wouldn't be a nice gesture towards Yoshiko..."

"In that case, what are you waiting for!?" Toshiie shouted. "Hurry up and beat her, Rekka Yukimura. I am waiting, and I'm not the still type either!"

"That was the plan from the beginning!"

Following his statement, Yukimura ran off, prompting the others to run after him with surprised and confused faces. They all came to a stop in front of Musashi's train station.

"What are we doing here?" Sasuke asked. "We're already going to battle Yoshiko!?"

"Of course! That's what we planned to do today after all." Yukimura smirked- but frowned as he saw Hidetaka reaching them with a concerned face and talking to someone over his phone.

"You really don't know where she went!?" he inquired. "I see... I will try to find her myself."

As the call ended, Takuma asked. "Is there a problem, Hidetaka-san?"

"Y-Yes, my sister..." Hidetaka narrowed his eyes in thought. "Sorry, rival, but I won't be able to join you guys today. I have to go! Good luck in the fight!"

"Sister...?" Yukimura wondered as he watched the older teen run off.

"I didn't know he had a sister." Taichi said before turning to the red-haired battler. "He never told you anything of his family and such?"

Yukimura shook his head, prompting Kanna to speak up. "In any case, all we can do now is wish him luck as well, whatever the problem might be. We shall head to Echizen."

Following her words, our heroes took the train to the last Province and Kanna prepared Yukimura for the next fight, explaining him Yoshiko's deck that uses BP Reduction to get the better of her opponents.

The train stopped at the Takefu Station, which was quite close to the Hinogawa Kasen Ryokuchi Park where the Stadium was located. As they walked to it, several kids saw them and started word-of-mouthing to everyone they knew that Rekka Yukimura came to fight the last ruler.

By the time Yukimura and his friends arrived at the Stadium, a crowd formed in the stands with Yoshiko standing in the Stadium's center. She had several gang members sitting on the seats behind her side, and Yukimura's friends did the same behind him.

Yukimura stopped some meters away from Yoshiko, who had her eyes narrowed at him.

"You came to fight me, leaving me the last ruler standing." she mused. "It's rude to make a woman wait, Rekka Yukimura."

"True. Sorry if I made you wait too much, Tenshi Yoshiko." the other replied. "But that means you had the most time to train, therefore this fight won't disappoint!"

"The same to you." Yoshiko said. "Now that our paths have fully met, our destined battle can start! Let's go, Rekka Yukimura-"

Their exchange of words was suddenly stopped by loud monkey-like sounds. The Stadium was flooded by Toukichirou's subordinates that emerged from the entrances riding their skateboards. The subordinates gathered in the area behind Yukimura, who had to take dodge them if he didn't want to collide with any of them.

"Who do they think they are!?" a member of Yoshiko's gang asked in evident anger at the sudden intrusion.

"Those are from Toukichirou's gang!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"First Musashi and now Echizen? What are they doing here?" Kanna wondered aloud.

"Out of my way!" Yoshiko shouted annoyed. "I have no time to waste with arrogants like you! This fight is between me and Rekka Yukimura!"

"That _was_ the case." a new voice corrected her.

Toukichirou's subordinates parted to the side as Kurai Kage emerged from the entrance, stopping where Yukimura once stood.

"You were the masked guy from Musashi..." the red-haired battler remembered.

"We've taken control over all Card Shops in Echizen, along with its other Stadium," Kage explained. "After this Stadium is captured, the Echizen Province will be ours. This battle is now between you and me, Tenshi Yoshiko."

The yellow-haired female could feel her rage boiling at those words. "I won't let some high and mighty take control of this land I call home." she spat and extracted her Deck Case from its holder, which was attached to her belt. "I fight for my Province! You are on, masked monster."

"Monster... what a fitting a compliment." Kage grinned darkly before extracting his own Deck Case, which was inside his coat, revealing a black and white colored case with a golden yin and yang attached to its front. The symbol flashed red. "Appear, Chaos of one's heart!"

Yoshiko did the same, pointing her Deck Case at the sky. Hers was a yellow colored case with black trims and a golden eye attached to its front. The eye flashed blue. "Descend, Angel's pure wings!"

Dashing into the Stadium moments later were the two battlers' Battle Machines.

Kage's machine had a similar design to Souun's machine, however, attached to its back was a large version of the yin and yang symbol, had a human skull attached to its stanchion, and was colored black and white. Yoshiko's machine, on the other hand, had four angelic wings erupting from its back and sides, and each one had a propeller attached to it, and an orb held by mechanical hands above her stanchion.

The two battlers jumped backwards and onto their machine's platforms.

"Gate Open! Release!" the cried out at the same time, summoning a battlefield.

 **Kurai Kage** **: 5 Life Cores**

 **VS**

 **Yoshiko** **: 5 Life Cores**

The orb of Yoshiko's machine lit up, meaning she'll go first. "Atashi no turn, draw! I summon Haneppo and Cupid to my side, the latter at Level 2!"

The first Spirit to appear on her field was a small and cute being that had two large, blue eyes that glowed with kindness. Haneppo beat its angelic wings as it entered the battlefield.

 **Haneppo: 1 Core / LV 1 / 1000 BP / 1 Yellow Symbol**

The second Spirit was, as its name suggested, a female cupid that looked like a doll with blond hair, blue attire, her wings and holding a bow and arrow in her hands, the arrow also had a love heart attached to its tip. Cupid gave a wave of her hand as she appeared.

 **Cupid: 1 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 2 / 3000 BP / 1 Yellow Symbol**

 **Yoshiko - Reserve: 3** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **1 Cores**

"With that, it's your turn." Yoshiko said as her machine's orb stopped glowing.

"Ware no turn." Kage declared as his machine's skull's eyes flashed to life. "Core Step."

 **Kurai Kage - Reserve: 3** → **4 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"Draw Step. Main Step!" Kage shouted, placing one card from his on the board. "I summon The Gatekeeper Alparkar!"

To appear on the enemy's field was an anthropomorphic beast wearing a farmer's clothing and holding an oversized hoe in its hand.

 **The Gatekeeper Alparkar: 1 Core / LV 1 / 1000 BP / 1 Blue Symbol**

"So this masked guy uses a Blue deck... Will he use the same strategies as Souun does?" Yuya wondered aloud as Yukimura reached their spot in the stands.

"I don't think that's the case." Kanna said. "That Spirit is Blue, but it has the ability to be treated as a Green one as well."

"Which means he doesn't use Deck Destruction!" Sasuke realized.

"A mixed deck...?" Yukimura muttered, thinking of Hidetaka who uses a similar strategy.

"Attack Step!" Kage exclaimed, turning his Spirit's card to the right. "Alparkar, go! At the same time, Flash Timing! I swift summon DarkMachG with its High Speed!"

A sudden wind picked up around the masked battler's field as a new Spirit showed itself. It was a black insect with green wings and yellow armor covering its head, forming a sharp weapon to use to attack its foes. The insect's eyes flashed blue as it took the field.

 **DarkMachG: 1 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 2 / 3000 BP / 1 Green Symbol**

 **Kurai Kage - Reserve: 2** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core / Trash: 1** → **2 Cores**

"He summoned a Spirit during the Attack Step!?" Taichi gasped.

"That's a specialty of a Green deck, High Speed," Kanna explained. "Green has Core Boost, which we saw Kanestugu use, but they have High Speed, an ability that lets the user summon these Spirits during the Flash Step. It's a move that surprises the opponent and puts pressure on them."

However, Yoshiko seemed everything but surprised. Her glare didn't wager at the summon of a new Spirit, and this caused Kage to chuckle.

"DarkMachG's effect doesn't end there!" he revealed. "Since I have a Blue Symbol, Rush activates! A cost 2 or less opposing Spirit is destroyed. Get out of here, Cupid!"

The insect let loose of a blue stream from the tip of its weapon, hitting Cupid and causing it to explode.

"Oh no! Princess' Cupid!" one of her group's member gasped.

"Now she has one less Spirit with Charge..." another whispered.

That did hurt Yoshiko's formation, true enough, but she kept her poker face. "Take it from the Life!" she shouted.

Alparkar launched forward and jumped towards her Battle Machine, but its path was blocked by a Life Core that got shattered by the immediate contact, blowing her machine back a bit.

 **Yoshiko - Life: 5** → **4 / Reserve: 1** → **2 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"DarkMachG will attack as well!" Kage announced.

"Life!"

Once again, Yoshiko's Life Core was destroyed under another Spirit's assault.

 **Yoshiko - Life: 4** → **3 / Reserve: 2** → **3 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"Turn End." Kage concluded, the subordinates that were with him making their usual monkey sounds to cheer at the current situation.

"Atashi no turn!" Yoshiko announced. "Core Step! Draw Step! Refresh Step!"

 **Yoshiko - Reserve: 3** → **4** → **5 Cores + 1 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **1 Cores**

"Main Step!" she stated. "I summon The Angelia Prima at Level 2!"

In a bright flash of holy light, a young woman clad in pink armor that had a rose-motif and wore a black visor appeared on Yoshiko's field, pirouetting as she entered the field while holding her staff.

 **The Angelia Prima: 2 Cores / LV 2 / 4000 BP / 1 Yellow Symbol**

 **Yoshiko - Reserve: 5** → **1 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **2 Cores + 0** → **1 Soul Core**

"Attack Step!" Yoshiko turned her new Spirit's card to the right. "Attack, Prima! Flash Timing! I use Prima's effect when attacking, discarding a card from my hand to lower the BP of Alparkar by 1000!"

(Alparkar: BP 1000→0)

"Since a Spirit's BP was lowered to 0 during the Attack Step, The Angelia Prima's Level 2 and 3 effect activates, destroying that Spirit! Vanish, Alparkar!"

The pink-armored angel waved her staff as a goodbye gesture, and the anthropomorphic creature was enveloped in golden light before vanishing.

"Princess' specialty, BP Reduction!" a member of her gang shouted.

"Rending the opponent's Spirits useless by lowering their BP to 0..." Kanna narrowed her eyes. "A strategy that can be used as offense and defense."

"This won't be an easy win, that's for sure..." Takuma remarked.

Since Kage's remaining Spirit, DarkMachG was exhausted, he had no choice but to take this attack head-on.

 **Kurai Kage - Life: 5** → **4 / Reserve: 1** → **2 Cores**

"That's it for my turn." Yoshiko concluded. "During my End Step, I can activate the effect of Flower Dance Draw in my Trash. Since I have the Soul Core in my Trash, I can return one Flower Dance Draw to my hand."

"It's as if she didn't discard a card to activate Prima's effect." Taichi smirked. "Not bad!"

"Ware no turn." Kage announced. "Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step."

 **Kurai Kage - Reserve: 2** → **3** → **5 Cores / Trash: 2** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step!" he said. "First, I move DarkMachG's Soul Core to the Reserve, then set a Burst. Next, I shall summon Calydon to my field!"

A new Spirit took the field. It was a wild boar with spiky, brown hair and wearing armor made of rocks similar to the moon's, and its tusks were colored yellow and had crystals erupting from them. The beast gave a loud cry as its eyes narrowed at the enemy.

 **DarkMachG: 1 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core / LV 2** → **1 / 3000** → **2000 BP / 1 Green Symbol**

 **Calydon: 2 Cores / LV 2 / 4000 BP / 1 Yellow Symbol**

 **Kurai Kage - Reserve: 5** → **0 Cores + 0** → **1 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **3 Cores**

"He even uses Yellow?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Blue, Green, and Yellow... three Colors in one deck." Yukimura noted. _Just like Hidetaka... No doubt this person is very strong. Tenshi Yoshiko, let's hope you'll be able to keep up with him._

"Attack Step!" Kage grinned wide. "Do it, Calydon! Attack!"

"Flash Timing!" Yoshiko abruptly shouted. "Magic: Flower Dance Draw! With this card, I lower DarkMachG's BP by 3000, thus making it become 0. And since your Spirit's BP dropped to 0, the additional effect of Flower Dance Draw will activate, destroying it and allowing me to draw one!"

DarkMachG (BP 2000→0) could do nothing as it suffered the same fate as Alparkar.

"For the attack, take it from the Life!"

After those words, the wild boar smashed another one of Yoshiko's Life Cores.

 **Yoshiko - Life: 3** → **2 / Reserve: 0** → **1 Cores**

"You were able to destroy another of my Spirits... however, you are mistaken if you think it will make a difference." Kage scoffed. "I'm activating Calydon's effect when attacking: Holy Life! When this Spirit's attack decreases my opponent's Life, I can move one Core from the Void to my Life!"

 **Kurai Kage - Life: 4** → **5**

"No way! He's back at five Lives!" Sasuke exclaimed. "And Yoshiko is already down at two!"

"As things stand, the masked person is in the lead." Kanna said before glancing at the female battler. "But Tenshi's eyes seem unnerved."

True to her words, Yoshiko didn't seem bothered by her opponent's lead.

"Turn End." Kage shrugged in a playful manner. "It seems this fight won't stand up to its name. Truly pitiful."

"Don't celebrate yet. Believe me, it won't end well for you!" Yoshiko warned him. "Atashi no turn! Core Step! Draw Step!"

Her eyes widen a little at the new card, and she let out a sly smirk. "Refresh Step!"

 **Yoshiko - Reserve: 1** → **2** → **5 Cores + 0** → **1 Soul Core / Trash: 3** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core**

"Main Step!" Yoshiko declared. "I summon another Cupid to my field! Then, I summon this: descend from the skies, beautiful angel of light! Let your light guide me to victory! The ArcAngelia Raraphael is summoned!"

A new Cupid appeared on her field, followed by an even more beautiful Spirit. It was a tall woman with long, silver hair, wearing armor of the same color plus purple and having angelic wings sprouting from her back. Raraphael smiled as she entered the battlefield, Yoshiko's other Spirits cheering her entrance.

 **Cupid: 1 Cores / LV 1 / 2000 BP / 1 Yellow Symbol**

 **The ArcAngelia Raraphael** **: 1 Cores / LV 1 / 5000 BP / 1 Yellow Symbol**

 **Yoshiko - Reserve: 5** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **3 Cores + 0** → **1 Soul Core**

"It's here!" one of her gang's members told.

"Princess' Key Spirit!" another one added.

"Go, princess!" one more shouted.

"Attack Step!" Yoshiko exclaimed. "Attack, Cupid! At the same time, Raraphael's effect activates! When my Spirit in the family "Divine Spirit" attacks, one opposing Spirit's BP is reduced by 3000. Thanks to Cupid's Charge ability, that amount is increased by 1000, for a total of 4000!"

Raraphael gathered energy in her hands and Cupid fired one of her arrows into it, increasing its size a little. After that, the angel threw the energy ball at Calydon, hitting it and causing the wild boar to lower its head as its strength vanished.

(Calydon: BP 4000→0)

"Then, The Angelia Prima's Level 2 and 3 effect: Calydon is destroyed!"

Following Yoshiko's words, Prima waved her staff as Calydon disappeared.

"The Life." Kage stated.

Cupid fired another arrow from her bow, hitting the Life Core and made it shatter.

 **Kurai Kage - Life: 5** → **4 / Reserve: 3** → **4 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"I was waiting for this moment!" Kage abruptly stated. "Because my Life was decreased, my Burst activates!" he turned his face-down card face-up. "The Strange Fang Shinobi Tachikazewolf: I summon it at no cost!"

A twister of green wind formed on Kage's field, out of which a brown furred wolf leaped out, howling as it brandished the two swords the hands, that were attached to its back, held.

"My Burst's effect continues. Since I have the Soul Core in my Reserve, I add two Cores from the void to Tachikazewolf, bringing it to Level 3."

 **The StrangeFangShinobi Tachikazewolf: 2** → **4 Cores / LV 3 / 9000 BP / 1 Green Symbol**

"He summoned it at no cost and got extra Cores!?" Yuya whined.

"You could attack and lower my wolf's BP, but I can simply take it from the Life." Kage pointed out to his opponent. "With two attacks, namely Prima's and Raraphael's, Tachikazewolf's BP would be 0 and it would be destroyed. So, what will it be, angel princess of the skies?"

 _As he says, with two attacks I could get rid of his new Spirit... but that would leave me only Haneppo standing, me being defenseless on his next turn. By attacking, he would take it from the life and get more Cores, increasing his options as well. Because he only has two cards in his hand, I can't see him doing much next turn. For now, it's better if I play it defensive._ Yoshiko thought before talking. "Turn End. At my End Step, Flower Dance Draw returns to my hand because my Soul Core is in the Trash."

"Ware no turn." Kage announced with a grin. "Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step."

 **Kurai Kage - Reserve: 2** → **4** → **7 Cores + 1 Soul Core / Trash: 3** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step!" he shouted. "I summon Kanikong at Level 3, and then deploy the Nexus, The Olymspia Stadium at Level 2!"

To appear on the masked battler's field was a grotesque Spirit, which had the resemblance to an anthropomorphic crab with a human skull as its head. The Spirit's green eyes narrowed at its next prey, the angel princess of the skies.

Moments later, one spot under Kage's Battle Machine took the form of an old and desolated, greek stadium.

 **Kanikong: 3 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 3 / 5000 BP / 1 Blue Symbol**

 **The Olymspia Stadium** **: 1 Core / LV 2 / 1 Blue Symbol**

 **Kurai Kage - Reserve: 7** → **0 Cores + 0** → **1 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **3 Cores**

"Due to my Nexus's Level 2 effect, if an opposing Spirit that has not Braved attacks, my opponent must send a Core from their Reserve to their Trash, or else the attack is nullified. Lastly, I set a Burst." Kage chuckled. "That's the end of my turn."

"In the end, the 'truly pitiful' one here was you all along. You're going to pay dearly for thinking you could take over my Province, my home, without me beating you!" Yoshiko shouted. "Atashi no turn! Core Step! Draw Step! Refresh Step!"

 **Yoshiko - Reserve: 0** → **1** → **4 Cores + 0** → **1 Soul Core / Trash: 3** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core**

"Main Step!" she declared. "I bring The Angelia Prima to Level 1, and then Level up Raraphael to Level 3!"

 **Prima: 2** → **1 Cores / LV 2** → **1 / 4000** → **3000 BP / 1 Yellow Symbol**

 **Raraphael** **: 1** → **3 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 1** → **2 / 5000** → **7000 BP / 1 Yellow Symbol**

 **Yoshiko - Reserve: 4** → **3 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core**

"Attack Step!" she cried out. "Prima, attack! I move one Core from my Reserve to the Trash so this attack won't be nullified by The Olymspia Stadium! Next, Raraphael's effect comes into play! With Cupid's and Raraphael's Level 3 Charge, Kanikong's BP is lowered by 5000 points!"

The great angel threw a sphere of yellow energy from her hands, and Cupid fired another arrow into it. The sphere washed over Kanikong, completely draining its strength.

(Kanikong: BP 5000→0)

"Raraphael's Level 2 and 3 effect when attacking! All opposing Spirits that have their BP lowered to 0 return to the top of their owner's deck!"

The strange crab creature could do nothing as its body was surrounded by a sacred light before it disappeared.

"That's the way, princess!" a gang member shouted.

"Since the masked battler has 0 cards in his hands, and the top card of his deck is Kanikong, Yoshiko knows what he's going to draw next turn," Kanna explained. "She used this chance to pressure him."

"If this continues, she'll win!" Yukimura cheered.

However, even in this dire situation, Kage couldn't help but give a demonic grin that made Yoshiko flinch.

"I knew you were going to do that all along, angel princess!" he revealed with a laugh. "Because my Spirit left the field by an opposing Spirit's effect, I can activate my Burst! _Rush Shield_! For every color of symbol on my field, I draw one card. Therefore, with Green and Blue that I currently have, I get to draw a total of two cards!"

After he got his new cards, Kage chuckled. "And my Burst's effect isn't over yet. By paying the cost, I activate its Flash Effect: at the end of this battle, the Attack Step ends! Take it from the life!"

Raraphael kicked the Life Core that protected the masked battler, but she was immediately blown back by a giant, transparent shield that emerged from the ground and stopped the Yellow Spirits from passing.

 **Kurai Kage - Life: 4** → **3 / Reserve: 0** → **1 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

Yoshiko gritted her teeth at this. _To think he had such a Burst...!_

"And then, Rush!" Kage added. "Because I control a Blue, Green, or Yellow symbol, I get to draw one more time."

 _Now he has three cards, one of which is Kanikong. This might have taken a turn for the worse... No, what am I saying!? I still have three blockers and Flower Dance Draw in my hand, along with Symphonic Burst I drew this turn's Draw Step. Living through his next turn won't be a problem. I won't let this punk take over my home!_ Yoshiko thought before talking. "It's your turn now."

"In case you're thinking of surviving my next turn, please, stop this instant. You won't get another turn!" Kage vowed. "I'll wipe the floor with you this turn! Ware no turn! Core Step! Draw Step! Refresh Step!"

 **Kurai Kage - Reserve: 1** → **2** → **8 Cores + 1 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **6 Cores**

"Main Step!" he shouted. "I summon back Kanikong, along with a new friend, The Mysterious Beast Pooxan!"

The anthropomorphic crab with a human skull as its head reappeared on the field, accompanied by a deer-like creature with blue hair and eyes that emitted a sacred glow.

 **Kanikong: 1 Cores / LV 1 / 3000 BP / 1 Blue Symbol**

 **The MysteriousBeast Pooxan** **: 1 Core / LV 1 / BP 1000 / 1 Yellow Symbol**

"The things you value the most don't matter to me! All that matters is to win, and to do that..." Kage's demonic grin widen. "I'll have my Key Spirit devour your precious life! A natural disaster is coming this way, one of which you never saw before! Squirm under its might: _Life-robbing Distant Sea Drachen_ , we meet at Level 2!"

As he slammed the card on his board, furious winds erupted inside the Stadium, causing everyone to grab onto something if they didn't want to get blown away. The winds formed three twisters, and water emerged from the card that materialized on the field, making it look like an ocean with a tempest.

Launching out of this ocean was a tall and muscular bipedal dragon with blue scales, that glowed faintly and made them resemble sapphires. The dragon had a dense mane, similar to a lion's, and from this mane, two demonic horns sprouted and glowed with an eerie purple. It also had a fish-like tail, and the dragon's claws and talons glowed green and were ready to tear everything to pieces.

 **Life-robbing Distant Sea Drachen** **: 2 Cores / LV 2 / 11000 BP / 1 Blue Symbol**

 **Kurai Kage - Reserve: 5** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core / Trash: 1** → **5 Cores + 0** → **1 Soul Core**

"Th-That's his Key Spirit...!?" Sasuke gulped.

"Attack Step!" Kage declared. "Tachikazewolf is leading the assault! I'm activating its Level 2 and 3 effect when attacking, putting your The Angelia Prima to rest!"

The brown furred wolf gave a loud howl, prompting Prima to become scarred and take a defensive stance as she became exhausted, leaving Yoshiko with one less blocker.

"Flash Timing!" she quickly stated. "Magic: Symphonic Burst-"

"You can't." Kage interrupted her. "Because I used the Soul Core to summon Drachen, this turn, my opponent cannot activate Magic or Burst effects. That means you can't use Magic to escape me!"

"What did you say!?" Yoshiko's eyes widen in horror. "T-Take it from the Life!"

Tachikazewolf jumped into the air and cut the Life Core to pieces with its swords.

 **Yoshiko - Life: 2** → **1 / Reserve: 1** → **2 Cores**

"Princess!" her entire gang gasped, while Kage's group gave their monkey sounds of joy.

Yoshiko gritted her teeth in defeat. She had two blockers left, while Kage three more attackers. If only she could use her Magic Cards...!

"Now, perish! Pluck the angel's wings, my friend: Life-robbing Distant Sea Drachen, attack!" Kage shouted. "Level 2 and 3 effect when attacking: an opposing cost 6 or less Spirit is destroyed! Get out of here, Cupid!"

Following those words, Drachen unleashed a bolt of dark electricity from its horns, hitting the poor angel and making it explode.

"...Life..." Yoshiko spat, accepting her defeat.

Drachen gave a loud roar before a Life Core appeared in front of her Battle Machine, and the dragon clutched it between its hands. Moments later, the Core shattered, the force of its destruction sending her flying off the Battle Machine.

 **Yoshiko - Life: 1** → **0**

 **Winner: Kurai Kage!**

The Yellow user fell onto the hard ground and the battlefield vanished as the match ended.

"Princess!" Yoshiko's gang ran up to her in concern, while the audience was left speechless by the sudden turn of events.

"With this victory, the Echizen Province belongs to Master." Kage said as he jumped down from his Battle Machine. "I guess this fight was a good warm up. But not good enough..."

"Wait!" Yukimura exclaimed as he stood up from his seat. Kage glanced at him, and the red-haired youth extracted his Deck Case. "I don't know what you people's goal is, but I won't let you get away with it. Like Toshi, I'll fight you for the Province's freedom-"

"No." Kage interrupted him, much to his confusion. "Fighting you now would be useless. With my current strength, I would lose..."

He sighed before starting to walk away. "What a pain... we're retreating."

"Eh!?" Yukimura shouted as Kage and the monkeys escaped the scene.

"Cowards!" Sasuke and his friends added in disgust.

"What a terrifying and strange battler..." Kanna whispered. "Life-robbing Distant Sea Drachen... a terrifying Spirit, just like its user."

Yukimura turned towards Yoshiko but didn't see the female battler anywhere. He jumped down from the stands and ran up to Tenshi's gang.

"Where's Tenshi Yoshiko?" he asked confused.

"She told us not to bother her..." somebody explained to him. "And that... he gives you the win..."

"What!?" Yukimura's eyes widen. Did her loss destroy her will to fight, to the point of giving the red-haired battler's a free win!?

In one of the Stadium's corridors, Yoshiko was continuously hitting the wall in anger and annoyance, thinking over her pathetic loss.

"How could I let this happen...!?" she inquired. "I'm the ruler of this Province...! Yet I lost..."

Yoshiko fell to her knees as tears started running down her cheeks.

"Were the signs I was following until now... a big fiasco...!?"

* * *

 **An antagonist makes itself be known, and that's none other than Kurai Kage (in English, Dark Shadow). The first opponent he defeats was the poor Yoshiko, who's now pent-up by her loss. I've decided to add some fan-made cards to the mix, because... well, why not. (Also because I didn't know what Key Spirit to give to Kage.)**

 **There are going to be a couple of more OC cards used by the characters, so Kage won't be a singularity.**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **\- Rush Shield**

Color: White

Cost: 5

Reduction: 1 White, 1 Blue, 1 Yellow, 1 Green

[Burst: After your Spirit leaves the field by an opposing Spirit's effect.]

For each color of symbol on your field, draw 1 card. After that, by paying the cost, activate this card's (Flash) effect.

(Flash) At the end of the battle, end the attack step. [Rush(Condition:Blue/Yellow/Green Symbol)] The effect below remains active while you have a Blue/Yellow/Green symbol.

Blue/Yellow/Green: Draw 1 card.

 **\- Life-robbing Distant Sea Drachen**

Color: Blue

Cost: 8

Reduction: 2 Blue, 1 Yellow, 1 Green

Symbols: 1 Blue

Family: Ocean Emperor, Imaginary Beast

Level 1: 1 core, 8000 BP

Level 2: 2 core, 11000 BP

Level 3: 4 core, 15000 BP

[LV1][LV2][LV3] (When Summoned) When Soul Core is used to pay the summon cost, for the rest of this turn, your opponent can't activate Magic or Burst effects (your choice).

[LV2][LV3] (When Attacks) Destroy 1 cost 6 or lower opposing spirit. [Rush(Condition:Yellow/Green Symbol)] The effect below remains active while you have a Yellow/Green symbol.

Yellow: Holy Life (When Attacks) When the opponent's life is decreased by this Spirit's Attack, put one core from the Void to your Life.

Green: When only the opposing spirit is destroyed by comparing BP, move 1 core from your opponent's life to their reserve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Turn 5:**

 **Musashi's Strongest**

* * *

 **IN MUSASHI'S STADIUM**

"Come on Yukimura, hurry up..."

Hidetaka was bitting his thumb's nail anxiously, seeing how Yukimura hasn't arrived yet at the Stadium for his rematch battle with Toshiie. If he doesn't arrive soon, he's going to lose by default...!

After leaving Yukimura and the gang to go and find his sister, that, much to the entire IBSA organization's annoyance, decided to leave the country for a day and take a day off- like seriously, what was Oichi thinking when she did that!?- he returned to Musashi and found out what his friends did.

First, they traveled to the Echizen Province where Yukimura didn't get to fight Yoshiko because a mysterious battler named Kurai Kage destroyed her self-confidence in a fight.

They went to the Chichibu Stadium after that so Yukimura could battle someone called Murashige, but a Yellow S-Class Battler named Hyakki Hanzou already beat him, and Yukimura challenged this Hanzou to a battle. In this fight, Yukimura was able to find a new conviction.

The next day, Toshiie made an open declaration about his rematch battle with Yukimura- which is today- and the other Province rulers also appeared, except Yoshiko, and requested a battle with the winner. Since the other rulers are four, they'll fight between each other to find the one who'll fight Musashi's best Red battler.

"Hidetakaaaa!" came Yuya's voice as he, Takuma, and Taichi ran up to the spot where he sat, prompting him to be a little relieved.

"Guys," Hidetaka watched them sit down beside him. "What happened? Where's Yukimura? His match is about to start!"

"We don't know either!" Taichi said. "Kanna told us to go ahead and she's going to bring Yukimura here..."

"Was Kanna able to find the card needed to defeat Toshiie's Brave Spirit?" Hidetaka asked.

"Yeah, she did, in the nick of time too." Yuya nodded, which made him calm down a little.

"But Yukimura needs to get here quickly, or there's no point in it!" Takuma muttered.

In the Stadium's opposite side, Nagayoshi sat with his hand crossed in front of his mouth, his gang sitting on the row behind him, while no one was on his, probably scared to sit beside a Province ruler.

 _What is Rekka thinking...?_ the ruler thought, adjusting the scarf around his neck in a clear sign of frustration. _Ten minutes until noon and he's nowhere to be seen. If this continues, Toshiie will win by default..._

"Look at smart aleck using his brain! What are you thinking about?"

Were Yurin's words as he came up to Nagayoshi's row, sitting down beside the fellow ruler with an over-the-top carefree attitude. The White user's gang members weren't very happy about this, but a gesture of Nagayoshi's hand stopped them.

"Probably the same thing you _should_ be as well..." he snorted.

"Oh, Yukimura's absence?" Yurin raised an eyebrow. "Nah, that's the least of my worries now."

"Is that so... Why such a thing?"

"Rekka Yukimura isn't the type of guy to chicken out and leave," Yurin explained. "He accepts every challenge that can be thrown his way. In my opinion, that could be considered his weakness."

"Finding your enemy's weakness... how unoriginal of you, Susuida Yurin."

"Making boring comments is all you can do, Hogo Nagayoshi?" the Purple user shot back.

"Tch..." the White user adjusted his scarf again, this time to calm down a little. "Do you have any information on Tenshi Yoshiko? I was shocked she from all the rulers didn't come and try to fight..."

"That girl is currently in an internal conflict with herself, debating if she's worthy of being her Province's ruler... is what I believe." Yurin waved a hand. "I can't read minds that well. Albeit, if we're fighting, that's a different story."

"An arrogant answer, from an arrogant battler." Nagayoshi sighed in exasperation. "I don't want to give a higher-than-thou vibe, but sometimes you are too carefree, Susuida."

"Not the first one to tell me that." Yurin chuckled.

Right when it turned noon and it looked like this was all over, a shout proved the crowd wrong.

"If you're looking for me, here I am!" Yukimura, together with Kanna and Sasuke, entered the Stadium and were panting for breath. The Red battler gave a smile nonetheless. "Sorry for the wait!"

The crowd went wild at that, happy to find out they didn't come here for nothing.

 _He made it, but will this fight end well?_ Hidetaka thought, narrowing his eyes as the two Red battlers started talking, getting ready for their battle. _Whatever card Kanna chose for him, without a doubt will help Yukimura win... however, this will be his first battle using said new card. I guess we'll find that out once the battle ends._

The battle started out slow, Yukimura looking very tense. But once the two Red battlers went all out on the offensive, the match got exciting until the point Toshiie summoned his Key Spirit and Braved it. When the situation took a turn for the worse, Yukimura set a Burst- much to everyone's surprise- and purposely let his own Key be destroyed, so that he can use his General Transmigration Burst card and revive Souldragon, and then went for the final blow!

Having lost to the same person twice, Toshiie had no choice but to recognize Yukimura's strength, and the two bumped fists in a friendly manner. However, Yukimura fainted out of the blue, more than likely out of fatigue, and Toshiie took him to the infirmary.

 _Yukimura's battle went just as I hoped._ Souun thought as she and the other rulers started walking towards the Stadium's center. _Therefore... I'll beat whoever tries to oppose me!_

 _There is no force that can surpass my love._ Kanetsugu narrowed his eyes at the rulers reached the center, forming a circle. _I'll win these next fights and battle Rekka Yukimura myself!_

 _In order to make up for the shame I brought upon my Provinces when I lost to Rekka..._ Nagayoshi adjusted his scarf one more time. _I won't lose._

"I see you are all eager to fight and win." Yurin chuckled. He snapped his fingers, and a member of gang walked up to them, holding up four chopsticks. Yurin took hold of them and showed them to everyone. "We'll use this to decide who fights who. These chopsticks are divided into two groups of different length, and as you might think, those who pull the same length will battle each other."

"I see; a simple yet efficient way to determine your opponent." Kanetsugu remarked.

Yurin handed the chopsticks back to his subordinate, who shuffled them in his hands before extending them to the rulers. The four took hold of their respective chopsticks, and the fights were revealed.

[Souun vs. Kanetsugu]

[Yurin vs. Nagayoshi]

The first battle was between the Blue and Green users. Souun was able to get an early advantage with her Deck Destruction by drawing a good starting hand, while Kanetsugu avoided his own Core Boost strategy. When it seemed like he was about to lose, with the Soul Swift ability his Key Spirit holds, Kanetsugu was able to win!

As Souun left the Stadium in evident anger with her gang, and Kanetsugu returned to sit down amidst the crowd and watch the next battle.

"Purple against White... this will be an interesting fight." Hidetaka commented.

"Susuida's Curse or Hogo's impenetrable defense... which one will prevail?" Kanna added.

"Only fate can predict this battle's outcome." Kanetsugu thought aloud, folding his arms.

As the two battlers arrived at the stage, the crowd went wild once again.

"Now that I think of it, we didn't fight in quite some time." Yurin remarked.

"This fight will determine who rot in time and who didn't, is what you want to say?"

"As expected of a smart aleck, you caught up quick!" Yurin chuckled, much to Nagayoshi's annoyance. "Now, shall we start already? I don't want to waste more time with chitchat!"

"On that, I agree." Nagayoshi said and extracted his Deck Case, which was attached to the right back pocket of his pants with a clip, and pointed it to the sky. "Come, Ancient warden of metal!"

Yurin extracted his own Deck Case from within his coat and did the same with a grin. "Come, Wandering dead ruler!"

Moments later, their respective battle machines flew into the Stadium, changing to their hovering modes. The two battlers jumped backwards and onto their machine's platforms.

"Gate Open! Release!" they shouted in unison, summoning a battlefield.

 **Nagayoshi** **: 5 Life Cores**

 **VS**

 **Yu** **rin** **: 5 Life Cores**

The orb attached to the Purple user's machine flashed to life. "It seems I'll be going first." he told. "Draw! Nexus: No. 32 Island Root, deployed!"

After he placed the card onto his board and paid the cost, a spot under Yurin's battle machine took the form of an eerie staircase that leads to a small, wooden cottage.

 **No. 32 Island Root: 0 Core / LV 1 / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Yurin - Reserve: 3** → **0 Cores / Trash: 0** → **3 Cores**

"A Nexus!?" Sasuke exclaimed in surprise.

"He didn't use that in his fight with Yukimura..." Taichi pointed out.

"Island Root's effect when deployed allows me to draw one card." Yurin stated, doing just that. "I end my turn!"

 _He's preparing his field for the next turn._ Nagayoshi analyzed the situation. "Boku no turn." he finally said. "Core Step. Draw Step."

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 3** → **4 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"Main Step." the ruler played two cards from his hand. "I summon two Prod-Falcons to my field, one of which is at Level 2."

Appearing on his side of the field were two, satellite-based robots that had a falcon-shaped head attached to their fronts, therefore making their namesake evident.

 **Prod-Falcon: 1 Core / LV 1 / 2000 BP / 1 White Symbol**

 **Prod-Falcon: 2 Core + 1 Soul Core / LV 2 / 4000 BP / 1 White Symbol**

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 4** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **1 Cores**

 _Susuida's deck is revolved around Curse, an ability that destroys an opposing Spirit that blocked their attack and destroyed them at the same time._ Nagayoshi thought. _Which means I have to be prudent when blocking. Since we're this early in the game..._

He turned his two Spirits' cards sideways. "I'll start with the offensive! Attack!"

"Interesting!" Yurin grinned. "Come, take it from the life!"

Following his words, the two satellite robots fired beams from their lenses, striking the two Cores that appeared to protect the Purple battler.

 **Yurin - Life: 5** → **3 / Reserve: 0** → **2 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

The crowd went wild at the sudden and fierce attack. "Turn End!" Nagayoshi shouted.

"He already took two Lives!?" Takuma questioned.

"He wants to end this quickly before Susuida can gather a nasty formation." Hidetaka remarked. "Since the White deck's specialty is defense, under a Purple deck's Curse, the former can be at a disadvantage if its user isn't careful."

"Ore no turn!" Yurin stated. "Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step!"

 **Yurin - Reserve: 2** → **3** → **6 Cores + 1 Soul Core / Trash: 3** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step!" he grinned wide. "The decision you made last turn was a surprising one, so let me gift you with this! I summon two Jangohebi to my field, one at Level 2! Then, I level up Island Root to Level 2!"

Appearing from a black fog were the long serpents with white, black, and red scales, jade-colored eyes and very sharp fangs. They hissed at the enemy and released a purple liquid from their mouth in the process.

At the same time, the Nexus gained a soft, violet glow, making it look even eerier.

 **Jangohebi: 2 Cores / LV 2 / 2000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Jangohebi: 1 Cores / LV 1 / 1000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **No. 32 Island Root: 0** → **2 Core + 0** → **1 Soul Core / LV 1** → **2 / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Yurin - Reserve: 6** → **1 Core + 1** → **0 Soul Core**

"I also set a Burst!" Yurin slammed another card onto his board. "Attack Step! Jangohebi, both of you, attack!"

"Even he starts off this fiercely!?" Yukimura, who has returned from the infirmary with Kanna after Souun and Kanetsugu's fight, said.

"For both, take it from the life!" Nagayoshi shouted.

The snakes let loose of venom torrents from their mouths, which hit the Life Cores and caused them to shatter.

 **Nagayoshi - Life: 5** → **3 / Reserve: 0** → **2 Cores**

"I end my turn with this." Yurin chuckled with a wave of his hand.

"Like in his fight with Yukimura, he continues to leave himself defenseless." Hidetaka pointed out. "But no doubt he has a plan to escape, and that Burst might be the answer."

"From now on, the mind games start." Kanetsugu narrowed his eyes. "Which will fall first, an impenetrable defense, or a shadow with its Curses...?"

"Boku no turn." Nagayoshi said. "Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step."

His two Spirits' energies returned and were on standby for battle.

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 2** → **3** → **4 Cores / Trash: 0** → **1 Cores**

"Main Step!" Nagayoshi raised a card from his hand. "I'll end this before your Curse's roots would fully spread, Susuida! Descend onto this battlefield, iron forged knight of white steel! The Iron Knight Yggdrasill, appear and aid me!"

A small twister that crackled with electricity manifested on his field upon those words. Moments later, the humanoid Spirit clad in white and golden armor with a cloak tied around its back launched out of the twister and landed on the field, its red eyes glowing behind its helmet.

At the same time, the Level 2 Prod-Falcon lowered its head as some of its Cores were used to summon the mighty warrior of steel.

 **Prod-Falcon: 2** → **1 Core + 1** → **0 Soul Core / LV 2** → **1 / 4000** → **2000 BP / 1 White Symbol**

 **The Iron Knight Yggdrasill: 1 Core + 1 Soul Core / LV 2 / 10000 BP / 1 White Symbol**

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 4** → **0 Cores / Trash: 0** → **4 Cores**

"It's Leader's Key Spirit!" a member of his gang exclaimed, the crowd going wild again.

"He summoned it this early!?" Sasuke gasped.

"I see, that's not a bad plan." Hidetaka realized his thinking. "He wants to use that Spirit's effect when summoned!"

"Yggdrasill's effect when summoned!" his words were soon confirmed. "Until my next Start Step, all my Spirits in the family "Armed Machine" are unaffected by opposing effects, therefore, your Curse ability is useless!"

"Hoh, you don't say..." Yurin gave a grin nonetheless.

"Attack Step!" Nagayoshi cried out. "Go, my Key Spirit! Attack!"

"The life!"

Following those words, Yggdrasill summoned its sharp sword and cut an opposing Life Core in half, sending Yurin's battle machine back a little.

 **Yurin - Life: 3** → **2 / Reserve: 1** → **2 Cores**

"Because my Life decreased, my Burst activates!" Yurin exclaimed, flipping his face-down card up. "Ultimate Wall! Its Burst effect: your Attack Step is forced to end!"

A wall of ice erupted from the ground and stopped any remaining attacks from passing.

Nagayoshi remained unfazed. "As expected, he set a Burst 'wall'... I end my turn."

"Ore no turn!" Yurin announced. "Core Step. Draw Step!"

 **Yurin - Reserve: 2** → **3 Cores**

Glancing at his new card, the Purple battler chuckled in his mind. _Killer Telescope... perfect. Once my own Key Spirit arrives, I can end this game in one, quick swoop._

"Refresh Step!" his two snakes stood back up with their respective hisses. "Main Step. I raise my other Jangohebi to Level 3, set a new Burst, and end my turn with that."

 **Jangohebi: 1** → **4 Cores / LV 1** → **3 / 1000** → **3000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Yurin - Reserve: 3** → **0 Cores**

"He only raised his defenses?" Yukimura muttered.

"With no doubt, he's scheming something in that head of his." Hidetaka said.

 _He knows my Yggdrasill's effect when attacking at Level 2, so that set Burst is another 'wall'. He's waiting for the right moment to end this... or could it be that he doesn't have Jungle Crow Demon in his hand yet?_ Nagayoshi thought. "In any case, it's my turn! Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step."

His Key Spirit was refreshed.

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 0** → **1** → **5 Cores / Trash: 4** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step!" Nagayoshi exclaimed. "I raise one Prod-Falcon to Level 2, add one Core to the other one, and add two Cores to Yggdrasill."

"Why did he add all those Cores?" Yuya asked in confusion.

"It's because Susuida's Nexus had an effect when at Level 2," Kanna explained. "He's getting ready to withstand it."

"Attack Step!" the White user turned his Key's card to the side. "Yggdrasill, do it!"

"I activate Island Root's Level 2 effect!" the Purple user abruptly stated. "When an opposing Spirit attacks, by sending the Soul Core on this Nexus to my Spirit, two Cores from an opposing Spirit are sent to the Reserve! It's you, Prod-Falcon with two Cores!"

 **No. 32 Island Root: 2 Core + 1** → **0 Soul Core / LV 2** → **1 / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Jangohebi: 4 Cores + 0** → **1 Soul Core**

 **Prod-Falcon: 2** → **0 Core (DEPLETED)**

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 0** → **2 Cores**

Since Spirits with zero Cores cannot exist on the battlefield, the depleted Prod-Falcon vanished.

"So that's the effect of No. 32 Island Root...!" Taichi realized.

"Hogo lost a Spirit, but his attack isn't over yet!" Yukimura reminded him.

"At this moment, Yggdrasill's Level 2 effect when attacking activates, returning all opposing Spirits with 3000 or less BP to their owner's hand! Vanish!"

Following Nagayoshi's words, the Iron Knight swung its sword, creating a crescent-shaped energy slash with hit the two Jagonhebis and made them vanish, leaving Yurin's field empty.

"No choice but the life!" he shouted, having lost both his blockers.

Yggdrasill used its sword to shatter another one of Yurin's lives, sending his battle machine back by the attack's force.

"Because my Life decreased, my Burst activates!" Yurin exclaimed. "Burst Wall! Its Burst effect: I move one Core from the void to my Life! Then, by paying the cost, I activate its Flash Effect: your Attack Step is forced to end!"

 **Yurin - Life: 2** → **1** → **2 / Reserve: 6** → **7** → **3 Cores + 1 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **4 Cores**

Another wall of ice erupted from the ground and stopped any more attacks from passing.

"As I thought, he set another 'wall'..." Nagayoshi muttered. "Turn End!"

"Ore no turn!" Yurin stated. "Core Step. Draw Step!"

Glancing at his new card, he frowned. _No Jungle Crow Demon, huh? This might be bad. I don't know for how long I can remain on the defensive..._

"Refresh Step!" Yurin spoke up.

 **Yurin - Reserve: 3** → **4** → **8 Cores + 1 Soul Core / Trash: 4** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step! I summon Batknight to my field, at Level 2!"

That being said, a new Spirit materialized on his side of the field. It was a tall knight clad in black armor with a bat-like motif, a red cape attached to its shoulders, and holding two swords in its hands.

 **Batknight: 2 Cores / LV 2 / 3000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

"Its effect when summoned activates, letting me draw a card," Yurin explained, doing just that. He cursed in his mind after not seeing his Key Spirit, but the result wasn't that bad. "I summon Jaw-Scythe to my field, at Level 2. I also raise my Nexus back to Level 2!"

The skeleton of a dead shark appeared next, surrounded by a purple glow and having a purple gem engraved in its fin. The shark gave a deep growl as it entered the fray.

 **Jaw-Scythe: 2 Cores / LV 2 / 4000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **No. 32 Island Root: 2 Core + 0** → **1 Soul Core / LV 1** → **2 / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Yurin - Reserve: 8** → **4** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **2** → **4 Cores**

"Attack Step!" Yurin declared. "Jaw-Scythe, attack! With its Level 2 effect when attacking, I draw one card!"

"Flash Timing! Magic: Holy Elixir!" Nagayoshi revealed a card from his hand. "By paying the cost, I move one Core from the Reserve to my Life. To ensure the cost, I'll take one of Yggdrasill's Cores."

 **The Iron Knight Yggdrasill: 3** → **2 Core + 1 Soul Core**

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 2** → **1** → **0 Cores / Trash: 0** → **2 Cores / Life: 3** → **4**

"He regained a Life with an effect...?" Takuma muttered.

"Then, for your attack, I'll take it from the Life!" Nagayoshi shouted.

The shark gave another growl before it launched forward, headbutting the Life Core which protected the White battler and sent his battle machine back a bit.

 **Nagayoshi - Life: 4** → **3 / Reserve: 0** → **1 Cores**

"Not bad, smart aleck." Yurin chuckled. "I end my turn."

"Boku no turn." Nagayoshi said. "Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step."

His Key Spirit was refreshed again.

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 1** → **2** → **4 Cores / Trash: 2** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step." Nagayoshi glanced at the cards in his hand, seeing one The Artifact Fjalar, one Prod-Falcon, one Crystallize Illusion, and The Artifact Dragon Swordrander he just drew. _With this hand..._ he let out a sly smile. _I've won._

"For you to let out a smile in the middle of a battle... it means you've got everything ready to win, right?" Yurin asked.

"Yes, I do. The goddess of victory has given me what I need to win." Nagayoshi replied. "Although... I wouldn't need any help with winning this. I simply won't lose to the likes of you."

"Is that so? Why did I do to be on your bad side?"

"Your attitude isn't worthy of a Province ruler," Nagayoshi explained. "You are an important symbol for the Province you lead and the people in it, truly the sun of our planet Earth. The importance of a ruler comes with great risks and tasks, however, every time I look at you, I don't see an attitude worthy of a Province ruler... You are too carefree and arrogant."

Kanetsugu couldn't help but agree with the White battler, disliking the attitude his fellow ruler has.

"However, I cannot deny the fact you do respect your job and execute it flawlessly." Nagayoshi continued, and Kanetsugu could agree with that too. "After all, you are still a Province's ruler even if countless people tried to steal your position. But that does not overshadow your attitude."

He adjusted his scarf before talking. "As I said before Rekka and Homura's fight, I don't want to give off a higher-than-thou vibe... but I'm sure I'm not the only person who thinks of you like this, Susuida Yurin."

"You mean to tell me I'm not worthy of my position?" suddenly, Yurin's expression turned to slight anger. "I decided for myself what attitude and position to take, Hogo Nagayoshi. A carefree and arrogant attitude doesn't matter if you have power and are able to achieve victory. That's how I do things, and that is _your_ weakness."

"Nani...?" Nagayoshi inquired.

"Your way of thinking is short, and your primary concern is what others think of you, instead of what you think about yourself. That's your limit, we could say." Yurin stated. "Instead of trying to walk a path you wish, you let others choose for you and therefore weaken you. That's why you will never be able to win against me, or Rekka Yukimura for that matter. Your strength is limited by your own hands."

Kanetsugu concurred with that as well.

"I limit myself, you say...?" Nagayoshi glared at his opponent. "Nonsense... I'll show you my strength by defeating you! I summon another Prod-Falcon with three Cores, and I play an additional Core on Yggdrasill!"

A third Prod-Falcon appeared on the field beside the White battler's other Spirits.

 **Prod-Falcon: 3 Core / LV 2 / 4000 BP / 1 White Symbol**

 **The Iron Knight Yggdrasill: 2** → **3 Core + 1 Soul Core**

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 4** → **1** → **0 Cores**

"Attack Step!" he cried out. "Go, Yggdrasill, attack!"

"Island Root's effect!" Yurin exclaimed. "I move its Soul Core to Jaw-Scythe and move two of the newly summoned Prod-Falcon's Cores to the Reserve!"

The mentioned Spirit lowered its head as its power vanished.

 **No. 32 Island Root: 2 Core + 1** → **0 Soul Core / LV 2** → **1 / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Jaw-Scythe: 2 Cores + 0** → **1 Soul Core**

 **Prod-Falcon: 3** → **1** **Core / LV 2** → **1** **/ 4000** → **2000** **BP / 1 White Symbol**

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 0** → **2 Cores**

"Even then, my Spirit remains!" Nagayoshi pointed out. "And Yggdrasill's Level 2 effect when attacking will return Batknight, which has 3000 BP, to your hand!"

True to his words, Yggdrasill made the dark knight vanished with a swing of its sword.

"Susuida has no blockers left!" Sasuke's eyes widen.

"And Hogo has three attackers!" Yuya added.

"Unless he has something in his hand..." Hidetaka muttered.

"You lose!" Nagayoshi yelled.

Yurin's lips curved in an almost demonic grin. "Don't get too ahead of yourself! Flash Timing! Magic: Burst Wall!" he slammed the card onto his board. "By using Island Root's Cores to pay for the cost, after this battle, your Attack Step is forced to end! Take it from the life!"

A Life Core appeared in front of his battle machine, which Yggdrasill cut into two and, immediately afterwards, a wall of ice erupted from the ground, throwing the Iron Knight back.

 **Yurin - Life: 2** → **1 / Reserve: 2** → **3** → **0 Cores / Trash: 0** → **4 Cores**

 **No. 32 Island Root: 2** → **1 Cores**

"Impossible...!" Nagayoshi gritted his teeth. "The card you drew by Jaw-Scythe's effect was Burst Wall!?"

"Using your own words, the goddess of victory has helped me." Yurin chuckled.

"Tch... I end my turn." Nagayoshi concluded. _No matter... I still have two blockers and Crystallize Illusion in my hand. Moreover, my Life is still at three, while Susuida's at one. I got this..._

"Ore no turn!" Yurin announced. "Core Step. Draw Step!"

The Purple battler gave a loud snicker at the card he got. "It seems this battle has reached its climax. Refresh Step!"

 **Yurin - Reserve: 0** → **1** → **9 Cores + 1 Soul Core / Trash: 8** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step! By using No. 32 Island Root's last Core, I re-summon one Jangohebi to my field at Level 1."

Following his words, a poisonous snake reappeared with a hiss.

 **No. 32 Island Root: 1** → **0 Cores**

 **Jangohebi: 1 Cores / LV 1 / 1000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

Yurin slammed his drawn card onto his board. "The gates to the underworld are now opened! Descend, bringer of death and havoc! Jungle Crow Demon, at Level 3, is summoned!"

Lunching out of the shadows was the anthropomorphic raven-like creature wearing purple armor on its shoulders, hands, and waist, along with a helmet on its head that had two horns and a raven-like design. The demonic creature swung its scythe as it entered the field with an ear-piercing screech.

 **Jungle Crow Demon: 4 Cores / LV 3 / 6000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Yurin - Reserve: 9** → **2 Cores / Trash: 0** → **3 Cores**

"It's here, Susuida's Key Spirit!" Taichi cried out.

"Next, I pay the cost to activate the Magic: Killer Telescope," Yurin explained, using the last two Cores in his Reserve to pay for the card's cost. "With its Main effect, this turn, my Spirits can attack exhausted Spirits under my opponent's control!"

The cards in Nagayoshi's hand fell down as the youth's face went pale.

"It's over." Kanetsugu closed his eyes. "In the end, the shadow with its Curses won."

"Attack Step!" Yurin turned his Key's card to the side. "Jungle Crow Demon will attack The Iron Knight Yggdrasill with Killer Telescope's effect!"

"It may have less BP than its opponent..."

"But Jungle Crow Demon has Destructive Curse!" Yukimura finished for Hidetaka.

True to their words, Yggdrasill defeated the opposing Spirit with great ease, but a Life Core appeared in front of Nagayoshi's battle machine as Jungle Crow Demon reappeared from the shadows, shattering the Core with its scythe.

 **Nagayoshi - Life: 3** → **2 / Trash: 0** → **1 Cores**

"I call this my Sure-Curse-Kill combo..." Yurin gloated. "With my Key's effect when destroyed, I draw one card. Then, I'll have it attack Yggdrasill again!"

"B-But if that happens again..." Takuma's eyes widen.

"As long as the opponent has nothing to do in response, Jungle Crow Demon will revive over and over again until the opponent's Lives are all destroyed." Kanna muttered. "What a terrifying curse..."

The same scene from before repeated itself.

 **Nagayoshi - Life: 2** → **1 / Trash: 0** → **2 Cores**

Yurin chuckled as he drew again. "This fight was good while it lasted. Now, get lost, dear opponent of mine. Jungle Crow Demon, last attack!"

Nagayoshi could do nothing as his last Life Core was brutally destroyed and he fell off his battle machine by the attack's force.

 **Nagayoshi - Life: 1** → **0**

 **Winner: Yurin!**

The crowd roared with cheers as the battle ended, the remaining cards on the field vanishing. The Hogo gang ran down to their leader's side, but Nagayoshi stopped them with a gesture of his hand.

"Hoh, you aren't even gonna praise me for winning?" Yurin teased, seeing the White user walk away and out of the Stadium, leaving his gang behind.

When he was far away by everyone, Nagayoshi punched the wall beside him.

"Why...?" he gritted his teeth. He gave another punch. "Why!? My formation, strategy, and thoughts were all perfect! There were no flaws in this fight... yet I lost...!"

 _Instead of trying to walk a path you wish, you let others choose for you and therefore weaken you._

Nagayoshi clenched his teeth, remembering his opponent's words, which he knew were true...

Back to the Stadium's center, Kanetsugu just walked down from the stands to meet with Yurin at the bottom, was still standing on his battle machine and shuffling his deck for the incoming battle.

"The one who'll win this fight will battle me." Yukimura narrowed his eyes.

"Core boost or Curse... it's hard to tell which one will win." Kanna told.

"I guess we'll see once the fight is over." Hidetaka added.

In the Stadium's shadows, a figure was watching the events unfold with an amused smile. "Please, put up another good fight, Houryokuin Kanetsugu..." Ranmaru chuckled. "Or else it would've been a waste of my time to choose you as the catalyst of Master's plans."

"Let's start this, Susuida Yurin." Kanetsugu said and extracted his deck from its case, which was tied around his bicep. He pointed it at the sky. "Come! God of the early summer breeze!"

After his battle machine zoomed into the Stadium and changed to its hovering mode, Kanetsugu jumped onto it and the match started.

"Gate Open! Release!" they shouted in unison, summoning a battlefield.

 **Kanetsugu** **: 5 Life Cores**

 **VS**

 **Yu** **rin** **: 5 Life Cores**

The orb attached to the Green user's machine flashed to life. "Let's play, Susuida. Draw Step!" Kanetsugu declared, drawing his fifth card. "Turn End."

The crowd was confused by this move, whilst Yurin chuckled.

"He didn't do anything just ended his turn!?" Sasuke asked.

"He must have some sort of plan ready..." Hidetaka rubbed his chin.

"Could it be..." Yukimura remembered the Spirit that defeated Souun.

"Ore no turn!" Yurin stated. "Core Step. Draw Step."

 **Yurin - Reserve: 3** → **4 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"Main Step!" he shouted. "If you aren't going to move, I'll do it in your favor! I summon two Demo-Bones to my side of the field, one is at Level 2!"

Erupting from the ground were the small skeleton soldiers, wearing some armor and holding a sword and a shield in each of their hands. Their bones clung together by an unknown force, and the two soldiers brandished their little swords.

 **Demo-Bone: 1 Soul Core / LV 1 / 1000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Demo-Bone: 2 Cores / LV 2 / 2000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Yurin - Reserve: 4** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **2 Cores**

"Then, I set a Burst!" Yurin slammed a card face-down on his board. "Attack Step! Demo-Bone at Level 2, attack!"

"Flash Timing!" Kanetsugu took hold of his Soul Core, moving it to his Trash. "Soul Swift!"

 _As I expected..._ Yurin thought with a smile, amused. _He already had it in his hand!_

"Come, now!" Kanetsugu twirled a card from his hand in the air before slamming it onto his board. "The avatar of my love: The Whirlwind Ninja Kirikage!"

Raging winds took over the Stadium, causing everyone to shield themselves. Seconds later, the winds took the shape of a large twister, from which Kanetsugu's Key Spirit leaped out, landing on his field with a loud screech.

 **The Whirlwind Ninja Kirikage** **: 3 Cores / LV 2 / 10000 BP / 1 Green Symbol**

 **Kanetsugu - Reserve: 3** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **1 Soul Core**

The crowd went wild for the sudden Soul Swift.

"Alright!" Yuya shouted. "He can protect his Life now!"

"Take it from the life!" the Green user declared.

Demo-Bone jumped forward, hitting a Life Core with its sword until shattering it.

 **Kanetsugu - Life: 5** → **4 / Reserve: 0** → **1 Cores**

"He didn't block with Kirikage...?" Taichi tilted his head.

"That was a wise move." Hidetaka said. "Demo-Bone, at Level 2, has the Curse effect, which means even if he would've blocked with Kirikage, it would've been destroyed by Curse."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that..." Taichi muttered.

"I end my turn with that." Yurin stated.

The Green user started his turn. "Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step!"

 **Kanetsugu - Reserve: 1** → **2 Cores + 0** → **1 Soul Core / Trash: 1** → **0 Soul Core**

"Main Step!" he yelled. "I power up Kirikage to Level 3 and summon Kacchumushi to my field!"

Appearing beside his Key Spirit was a small, green insect covered in an armor of the same color. Kanetsugu used up all of his Cores in the Reserve.

 **The Whirlwind Ninja Kirikage** **: 3** → **5 Cores / LV 2** → **3 / 10000** → **13000 BP**

 **Kacchumushi** **: 1 Soul Core / LV 1 / 1000 BP / 1 Green Symbol**

"Attack Step!" Kanetsugu exclaimed. "Kirikage attacks! Its Level 3 effect when attacking activates, exhausting your other Demo-Bone, therefore leaving you defenseless!"

"The Life!" was all Yurin said back.

The Whirlwind Ninja crushed the Life Core between its claws, sending his battle machine back a little.

 **Yurin - Life: 5** → **4 / Reserve: 0** → **1 Cores**

"Turn End." Kanetsugu concluded.

"Ore no turn!" Yurin announced. "Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step!"

His two Demo-Bones stood back up in attention.

 **Yurin - Reserve: 1** → **2** → **4 Cores / Trash: 2** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step!" he told. "I am actually glad you summoned your Key Spirit, Houryokuin... after all, I have the perfect to plunder that annoying insect! By using my Level 2 Demo-Bone's Cores, I summon this: The Shikigami Ura, at Level 2!"

The mentioned Spirit vanished from the field as a much scarier Spirit took its place, giving an eerie battle cry upon appearing.

 **Demo-Bone: 2** → **0 Cores**

 **The Shikigami Ura** **: 3 Cores / LV 2 / 6000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Yurin - Reserve: 4** → **0 Cores / Trash: 0** → **3 Cores**

"Attack Step!" he turned Ura's card to the side. "Thanks to The Shikigami Ura's Level 2 and 3 effect, it can target attack opposing exhausted Spirits. And just so you know, this Spirit has the Curse ability!"

"Which means Ura can attack Kirikage, be destroyed, and let its Curse activate." Kanna said. "As expected of Susuida Yurin, he was able to come up with an effective plan very quickly."

"Kirikage will be destroyed...?" Yukimura muttered, not so sure of this plan will work.

Kanetsugu let out a sly smile before gaining a much more serious one. "Absurd!" this confused Yurin. "My love won't be destroyed by such a weak curse! Flash Timing! Magic: Body Flicker Technique! I use Kirikage's Cores to pay for it!"

The mentioned Spirit lowered its head as some of its power vanished.

 **The Whirlwind Ninja Kirikage** **: 5** → **3 Cores / LV 3** → **2 / 13000** → **10000 BP**

 **Kanetsugu - Trash: 0** → **2 Cores**

"Thanks to this card, I can refresh one of my Spirits in the family 'Ninja Gale'," Kanetsugu explained. "The one I choose is Kirikage!"

His Key Spirit stood up as it gained a green aura.

"I see... by refreshing it, you are able to avoid Ura's target attack..." Yurin said begrudgingly. "In any case, you have yet to answer Ura's attack!"

"Life." was all the Green user replied.

Using the broadsword in its hand, Ura cut a Life Core into two.

 **Kanetsugu - Life: 4** → **3 / Reserve: 0** → **1 Cores**

"I end my turn with that." Yurin told.

"Amazing, he was able to counter Susuida's plan!" Sasuke said.

"This won't be an easy fight for either side, that's for sure." Hidetaka commented.

The other battler started his turn. "Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step!"

 **Kanetsugu - Reserve: 1** → **2** → **4 Cores / Trash: 2** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step!" he placed down a card. "First, I exchange Kacchumushi's Soul Core with a normal one from my Reserve. Then, I summon Shinobikogane!"

His infamous Spirit with long and sharp blades attached to its arms appeared with a screech.

 **Kanetsugu - Reserve: 4** → **0 Cores / Trash: 0** → **3 Cores**

"I activate its effect when summoned," Kanetsugu stated. "I place a Core from the void onto it. Then, because I used the Soul Core for its summon, I add one more Core to Kacchumushi. And by moving these new Cores to Kirikage, I raise it to Level 3 again!"

 **Shinobikogane** **: 1 Core / LV 1 / 2000 BP / 1 Green Symbol**

 **The Whirlwind Ninja Kirikage** **: 3** → **5 Cores / LV 2** → **3 / 10000** → **13000 BP**

"Attack Step!" Kanetsugu cried out. "Go, Kirikage! With its Level 3 effect when attacking, I put Demo-Bone to rest!"

Wind surrounded the said Spirit, exhausting it.

"Susuida's defenseless again!" Takuma exclaimed.

"No choice but the life!" Yurin declared with a smile.

The same scene from the last turn repeated itself.

 **Yurin - Life: 4** → **3 / Reserve: 0** → **1 Cores**

"Attack, Shinobikogane!" Kanetsugu ordered his other Spirit, which started running forward.

"Since Kirikage is exhausted and Ura can target attack it next turn, he must be planning to end the fight now." Hidetaka realized. "He must have a Magic in his hand to help him do that."

"Sorry to ruin your parade, but that attack won't reach me!" Yurin revealed a card in his hand. "Flash Timing! Magic: Necro Blight! Through its effect, I summon Demo-Bone from my Trash at no cost! To ensure the cost of this Magic, I use two of Ura's Cores."

An eerie magic circle appeared on his field, from which Demo-Bone emerged.

 **Demo-Bone: 1 Core / LV 1 / 1000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **The Shikigami Ura** **: 3** → **1 Cores / LV 2** → **1 / 6000** → **4000 BP**

 **Yurin - Reserve: 1** → **0 Cores / Trash: 0** → **5 Cores**

"Block it, Demo-Bone!" the Spirit he re-summoned was quickly destroyed by Shinobikogane's attack. "When my Spirit is destroyed by the opponent, my Burst activates! The Curse Hero Chaotic-Seimei's Burst effect: one Core from an opposing Spirit is moved to the Trash. Bye-bye, Kacchumushi."

A black fog erupted from the ground and swallowed the little insect before the only Core on it vanished. Since Spirits without Cores can't exist on the field, Kacchumushi also vanished.

"My Burst effect continues." Yurin informed. "If the destroyed Spirit that activated this Burst was a Purple Spirit, I can draw a card and return Seimei to my hand!"

"As always, the shadow sneaks from your grasp at the last moment." Kanetsugu remarked. "I end my turn with that."

"Ore no turn!" Yurin grinned. "Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step!"

His two Spirits stood back up.

 **Yurin - Reserve: 1** → **2** → **7 Cores / Trash: 5** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step!" he chuckled. "First, I set a Burst and power up Demo-Bone and Ura to Level 2 each! Then, I summon Batknight at Level 2 as well!"

The dark knight with a bat-motif appeared on his field, and his other two Spirits got powered up.

 **Demo-Bone: 0** → **1 Core + 1 Soul Core / LV 1** → **2 / 1000** → **2000 BP**

 **The Shikigami Ura** **: 1** → **3 Cores / LV 1** → **2 / 4000** → **6000 BP**

 **Batknight: 2 Cores / LV 2 / 3000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Yurin - Reserve: 7** → **0 Cores / Trash: 0** → **2 Cores**

"Its effect when summoned activates, letting me draw a card," Yurin explained, doing just that. "Attack Step! With your Key Spirit at rest, it's perfect prey for Ura... is what I would say, but you have something in your hand, don't you? You tried to end the match last turn, after all."

"As I thought, you read me." Kanetsugu admitted. "However, that was a mistake from your part."

"What did you say?"

"In your previous fight, Hogo Nagayoshi made a point which cannot be overlooked," Kanetsugu explained himself. "The fact that you're arrogant and too carefree, that is. While Hogo said that's one of your flaws... I would like to use the term weakness instead."

He pointed at his opponent with a finger and hard glare. "Your attitude is your own weakness, Susuida Yurin!" he shouted. "I knew that by using Kirikage from the start, you would try to destroy with a well-thought-out plan, and you did exactly that. You are too easy to read! Come, attack Kirikage with Ura, I allow that fight!"

"Nani!?" Yurin gasped in shock. "You're purposely letting your own Key be destroyed!?"

The Shikigami launched forward, and Kirikage did the same, bisecting its opponent with a swift slash. However, the ghostly form of Ura reappeared on the field and pierced Kirikage's body with its broadsword, destroying it as well.

"Kanetsugu's Key Spirit was...!" Yukimura gasped.

"W-When my Spirit is destroyed by the opponent, my Burst activates!" Yurin stated, shaken by this sudden turn of events. "The Curse Hero Chaotic-Seimei's Burst effect: one Core from an opposing Spirit is moved to the Trash, I draw a card, and return Seimei to my hand! Vanish, Shinobikogane!"

The said Spirit also vanished from the battlefield.

"Flash Timing!" Kanetsugu abruptly declared. "Magic: Double Body Swap! All opposing cost 4 or less Spirits are exhausted!"

Demo-Bone and Batknight were surrounded by a green glow that made then kneel down.

"Damn it..." Yurin cursed. "I don't have attacks to make, so it's the end of my turn..."

"Susuida!" the other shouted, catching his full attention. "Your resolve to win is excellent. But until you continue to have traces of hubris in your heart, you will never be able to surpass the power of my love!"

"We've finally reached the climax." Ranmaru smirked.

"Core Step!" Kanetsugu started his turn. "Draw Step! Refresh Step!"

 **Kanetsugu - Reserve: 1** → **2** → **10 Cores + 0** → **1 Soul Core / Trash: 8** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core**

"Main Step!" he slammed a card onto his board. "I summon The Hornet King Fong-Need at Level 2!"

Emerging from the ground was the bee-like warrior with four arms, and holding a spear in its hands. It gave a loud screech upon entering the field as its eyes flashed red.

"I activate its effect when summon!" Kanetsugu cried out. "I add three cores from the void to Fong-Need!"

 **The Hornet King Fong-Need** **: 3** → **6 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 2 / 10000 BP / 1 Green Symbol**

 **Kanetsugu - Reserve: 10** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core / Trash: 7** → **0 Cores**

Yurin gritted his teeth as sweat ran down his forehead. _In my last battle, I was pretty lucky to draw all of those 'wall' cards. But in this battle so far, I didn't get a single one yet!_ he glanced at his hand, seeing his Key Spirit in there. _I wasn't even able to summon Jungle Crow... what a humiliating defeat...!_

"Attack Step!" Kanetsugu turned his new Spirit's card sideways. "Go, Fong-Need!"

"Take it from the Life...!" Yurin said begrudgingly.

Using its spear, Fong-Need cut the Life Core into two.

 **Yurin - Life: 3** → **2 / Reserve: 3** → **4 Cores**

"I activate Fong-Need's Level 2 effect when attacking!" Kanetsugu declared. "When this Spirit's attack decreases my opponent's Lives, by sending three Cores from it to the Trash, I can refresh Fong-Need! Once more time!"

"The Life!"

Following those words, the same scene from before reoccurred.

 **Yurin - Life: 2** → **1 / Reserve: 4** → **5 Cores**

"It's over." Ranmaru chuckled.

"Fong-Need's effect! I refresh it once more time! DO IT!"

Yurin gritted his teeth. "I won't forget this, Houryokuin Kanetsugu!" he shouted as the Green Spirit destroyed his last Life Core, sending him flying off his battle machine.

 **Yurin - Life: 1** → **0**

 **Winner: Kanetsugu!**

The crowd started shouting again, obviously having enjoyed the fight. Yurin was able to land on his feet before hitting the floor, but he immediately left the Stadium, evidently not pleased with the end result.

"So the ruler Yukimura will be fighting..."

"Is Kanetsugu." the said person finished for Sasuke.

"This will be a difficult fight." Kanna told him. "How will you battle, Yukimura?"

"How...? How doesn't matter." the Red user remarked. "I'll pierce through, battling my way. I'll trust myself, and in Souldragon, and we'll just have a fair battle. I'll definitely win, otherwise, it would put shame to the extent of power Toshi gave in our fight."

"We all have high hopes for you, rival." Hidetaka gave a thumbs up.

"Right, leave it to me!" Yukimura nodded.

The battle between Musashi's strongest started out fiercely, both of them battling brilliantly. Kanetsugu was using his Core boost tactics to the max, and so was Yukimura with his Red Spirits and their destructive power. When Yukimura summoned his Souldragon and challenged Kirikage to a fight, Kanetsugu didn't give him what he wanted and survive his turn. On his next turn, by using an unexpected Soul Burst, Kanetsugu was able to win!

"Yukimura... really... lost...!?" Hidetaka muttered in shock, not expecting such an outcome...


	6. Chapter 6

**Turn 6:**

 **Chaos Domination**

* * *

 **IN THE MORNING - DAIROKUTEN MAOU'S H.Q.**

"Rekka Yukimura lost; it went all according to your predictions, Master."

Were Ranmaru's words to Dairokuten Maou, who was standing outside on a terrace, watching the sunrise in the horizon amidst the numerous skyscrapers of the city. Standing by the door and bowing on one knee were Ranmaru, Toukichirou, Kurai Kage, and an unknown person, who were all staring at their leader.

"Houryokuin Kanetsugu's victory will bring by my plan's next step." Maou stated, not taking his eyes away from the sun. "The Green Colour will dominate over the others from this day forth. The weak search power by imitating the strong. That's how a system works."

He finally turned around, and the four lowered their heads in respect.

"My warriors, I'll now entrust you with a new task." Maou said. "You'll help Houryokuin spread his Colour in the other Provinces. Naturally, you'll have to enter in conflict with the fellow Province rulers if they reject the Green Colour. Monkey, sink Gunjou Souun in her own blue abyss."

"Yes, Master." Toukichirou chuckled.

"My shikigami, I'll leave the arrogant Purple user to you."

"Understood." Ranmaru smirked, ready to battle Yurin.

"Kurai Kage, go and pluck the angel's wings for a second time if you have to."

"Understood." Kage said.

"Lastly, my beast, bring that white fortress down once and for all."

"As you wish." the person said with a raspy male voice...

* * *

 **TIME SKIP: TWO HOURS LATER - IN THE ECHIZEN PROVINCE**

"Attack Step! The ArcAngelia Raraphael, attack!"

Following Yoshiko's shout, she turned the card sideways and her Key Spirit flew forward, beginning the assault. Her opponent, one of her gang members, had one Tin-Soldier on his field.

 **Tin-Soldier:** **1 Soul Core + 1 Core / LV 2 / 5000 BP / 1 Yellow Symbol**

Yoshiko, on the other hand, controlled her Raraphael and two Cupids.

 **Cupid: 1 Cores / LV 1 / 2000 BP / 1 Yellow Symbol - (x2)**

 **The ArcAngelia Raraphael** **: 4 Cores / LV 3 / 11000 BP / 1 Yellow Symbol**

"At this moment, Raraphael's effect activates!" Yoshiko exclaimed, her gang member taking a step back on his battle machine. "When my Spirit in the family "Divine Spirit" attacks, one opposing Spirit's BP is reduced by 3000! Thanks to Cupids' and Raraphael's Level 3 Charge, that amount is increased by 1000, for a total of 6000!"

Raraphael gathered energy in her hands and the Cupids fired arrows into it, increasing its size. After that, the angel threw the energy ball at Tin-Soldier, knocking the toy soldier to the ground.

(Tin-Soldier: BP 5000→0)

"Raraphael's Level 2 and 3 effect when attacking! All opposing Spirits that have their BP lowered to 0 return to the top of their owner's deck!"

The toy soldier's body slowly faded into light at those words.

"L-Life!" the gang member cried out as a Life Core materialized in front of the battle machine, which was kicked by Raraphael and shattered.

 **Opponent - Life: 1** → **0**

 **Winner: Yoshiko!**

"Another victory for the princess!" her gang shouted from the side, them being the only ones currently in the Stadium. Having won meant nothing to Yoshiko. In fact, she glanced at her Key Spirit with a frown and clenched hands.

 _My soul can't rest at ease..._ she thought. _After being utterly defeated and having my Province saved by Yukimura is just disgusting! This is my home! I can't accept such a loss with the title I have to bare... I have to become stronger... to defeat that strong shadow._

"Stop right there! Starting today, we control this Stadium!"

Eyes widening at the sudden voice and declaration, Yoshiko and her gang watched three people of Kanetsugu's faction entering their Stadium with authoritative vibes.

"Eh!? Who do you think you are!?" Yoshiko's subordinates weren't happy about this.

"Get out of here, this is our territory!" another member added.

"The Tenshi gang needs to vacate!" one Kanetsugu's member shouted back.

"Have you forgotten?" a sudden voice interjected. The three stepped aside as a familiar face- or in this case, mask- emerged from the shadows behind them.

"You are-!" Yoshiko gritted her teeth.

"Kanetsugu won the competition to decide who's the best," Kage explained. "And Japan will be unified under his love. Tenshi Yoshiko, someone like you, who didn't bother showing her face at the competition, have to take responsibility and leave this sector to the Houryokuin gang."

"That's nonsense!" one of her members cried out.

"Our princess didn't go to the competition but it doesn't mean she can't fight!" another added.

"Hoh?" Kage gave a smirk, which made Yoshiko flinch. "Did you forget she _lost_ to me? She can't defeat me, and I'm not a Province ruler! Should I jog your memories, then?"

The attention shifted to Yoshiko, who was having trouble keeping her composure. The memory of Kage's Key Spirit, Life-robbing Distant Sea Drachen's shattering between its vicious claws and roaring at her, not to mention, Kage's grin in the back further strained her.

"A-As someone who didn't participate in the fight... I have no choice..." she spoke up.

"Princess!" her gang gasped.

"That's more like it." Kage chuckled, taking his leave. Moments later, numerous kids with Green Cases entered the Stadium, guided by the Houryokuin gang.

Yoshiko slammed her fist onto her battle machine's board, her teeth clenched.

"Damn it!" she hissed in a low tone. "How can I be... _scared_ of him!?" she raised her hand, seeing it was shaking a little. This further angered her, but the thought of fighting Kage replaced it with fear. "I _need_ to be stronger...!"

* * *

 **AT THE SAME TIME - AT THE AWA PROVINCE**

At the village's north and on a tall hill, the Hogo gang members were currently training by battling themselves, some on standard battle machines while others with regular playmats. Sitting on top of a tree with his back against the trunk was Nagayoshi, staring at his Deck Case in his hand.

 _"Instead of trying to walk a path you wish, you let others choose for you and therefore weaken you. That's why you will never be able to win against me, or Rekka Yukimura for that matter. Your strength is limited by your own hands."_

Nagayoshi's grip on his Case tightened at the reminder of Yurin's words. He won't deny the fact it's true, but that alone can't be the cause he's _this_ weak. Even if he wasn't the one to decide he'll become a Province ruler, he takes this job seriously and gives it all to it- there must be an error somewhere, but he can't find it!

"Oi, who are you!?"

"Get out of here, this is our place!"

Catching his attention, Nagayoshi turned towards his members which were shouted at a person that walked into their training grounds.

"That's..." he mumbled, recognizing the person. "Enough shouting." he addressed his gang, which was silenced upon those words. He jumped down the tree and walked up to the newcomer, standing some meters away from him.

It was an olive-skinned eighteen-year-old male with a muscular body, azure eyes that have the irises lined in light green, and brown eyebrows. His hair is long and wild, flaring out at his shoulders, and is blonde with the top section brown and has spiky blue bangs pulled up by a crimson bandana tied around his forehead. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, brown pants, black boots, and a black hooded sleeveless cloak, leaving his arms bare and free for a blue Deck Case to be strapped to his right arm.

"Leader, do you know this guy?" a member questioned.

"It's the first time I meet him in person," Nagayoshi explained. "Kurosawa Ohama... an S-Class battler who uses Blue."

"I'm delighted to discover a Province ruler knows about me." Ohama gave a small bow. He straightened himself before continuing. "But I'm sorry I'll have to be rude in our first encounter: I came to pass a message from Houryokuin Kanetsugu-dono... this sector doesn't belong to you anymore."

"What...?" Nagayoshi's eyes narrowed. "From Houryokuin?"

"That's right. That's the will of the chosen best." Ohama declared, ignoring the Hogo gang's outburst. "You've lost in the fight to determine the strongest, therefore, this Awa Province and the Settsu Province both belong to Kanetsugu-dono. I don't have any ill intents towards you. You simply have to take responsibility."

"I see..." Nagayoshi glared. "But who are you for Houryokuin? A friend? Comrade?"

"Neither. I follow my Master, Kurai Kage-dono, who's helping Kanetsugu-dono in unifying Japan under his triumphant name." Ohama told. "To me, Kanetsugu-dono is only a strong Green battler."

"Kurai Kage, you say...? The S-Class battler who defeated Tenshi Yoshiko days ago." Nagayoshi remembered. "Why would someone follow such a ghastly person?"

Ohama closed his eyes but shortly reopened them. "Perfection."

"Nani...?"

"I see perfection in Kurai Kage-dono." Ohama stated. "Perfection which, as much as it amazes me, scares me. If someone like yourself can't see it, that can only mean two things. One: you're on the same level as my Master. Two: you're oblivious."

"What did you say!?"

"How dare you call our leader a-!"

"Enough!" Nagayoshi silenced his gang. "Perfection or not, I won't let people take over my Provinces because I lost in a competition. You'll have to defeat me personally."

"If that's the path you choose to take, it can't be helped!" Ohama shouted as he extracted his Deck Case from its strap and raised it towards the sky, revealing a golden dragon-shaped head attached to its front. The dragon's eyes flashed yellow. "Rise, Ryūjin shinkō!"

Nagayoshi extracted his own Deck Case, which was attached to the right back pocket of his pants with a clip, and pointed it to the sky. "Come, Ancient warden of metal!"

Emerging from behind a hill of the Tosanaka Highway was the missile-shaped battle machine with four propellers attached to its sides. As it neared its user, the missile's top and bottom split into two and took the shape of Reuleaux triangle-shaped shields, positioning themselves on the machine's front and back. The four propellers were moved under the machine's platform, and from this platform's front, a stanchion emerged on which the same medieval helmet, like the one on the Deck Case, was.

In the meantime, flying out from an ocean's bottom was a Japanese dragon-shaped battle machine coloured blue with red and white trims and two propellers attached to its sides. Nearing its user, the machine's middle extended to the sides and reveal a platform, its tail was lifted up and divided into four segments, and its head was also lifted and a stanchion emerged from the back of its head, and lastly, it jaw opened to reveal an orb inside.

When the battle machines arrived at the location, the two battlers jumped backwards and onto their respective platforms.

"Gate Open! Release!" they shouted in unison, summoning a battlefield around them.

 **Ohama** **: 5 Life Cores**

 **VS**

 **Nagayoshi** **: 5 Life Cores**

The orb inside the dragon's jaws lit up, revealing who's going first.

"Ore no turn, draw!" Ohama declared, doing just that. He analyzed his hand before making his move. "That's all. I end my turn with this."

"Turn End without doing anything...?" Nagayoshi adjusted his scarf. "Boku no turn. Core Step. Draw Step."

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 3** → **4 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"Main Step." he placed a card onto the board and used all Cores from his Reserve. "I summon The Ice Shield Guardian Ohshin at Level 2 to the field."

Materializing from a miniature tornado of white energy was a humanoid machine clad in silver armour with some yellow parts. The machine gave a loud cry as it raised its energy shield, ready to defend its user and fight.

 **The Ice Shield Guardian Ohshin: 1 Core + 1 Soul Core / LV 2 / 4000 BP / 1 White Symbol**

 _He must be planning something if he left himself wide open... I won't take the risk to spring a possible trap._ Nagayoshi thought. "I end my turn, your go."

"As expected by the white fortress, you're cautious." Ohama remarked. "Ore no turn! Core Step. Draw Step."

 **Ohama - Reserve: 3** → **4 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"Main Step!" Ohama exclaimed. "I summon Roc-Aladdin to the field!"

Flying down from the sky and landing on his field was an anthropomorphic eagle with azure feathers and skin wearing street rat clothes. It brandished its swords in a menacing manner at the enemy. Like Nagayoshi, he used all the Cores in his Reserve for this one Spirit.

 **Roc-Aladdin: 1 Soul Core / LV 1 / 3000 BP / 1 Blue Symbol**

"Roc-Aladdin's effect when summoned!" Ohama placed another card onto his hand. "I deploy the Nexus card, The Gogyo Temple from my hand at no cost!"

Appearing under his battle machine was a standard Japanese temple.

 **The Gogyo Temple** **: 0 Core / LV 1 / 1 Blue Symbol**

"I end my turn." Ohama said.

"Boku no turn." Nagayoshi stated. "Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step."

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 0** → **1** → **4 Cores / Trash: 3** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step." he continued. "I summon two The Soldier Hrungnirs to my field at Level 2!"

Two small humanoid machines appeared on the field, riding their hoverboards and holding their futuristic gun, ready to strike. Once again, the White battler used all Cores from his Reserve.

 **The Soldier Hrungnir: 2 Cores / LV 2 / 2000 BP / 1 White Symbol - (x2)**

"If we continue like this, the fight will never meet its end. I'll break the ice by making the first attack! Attack Step!" Nagayoshi exclaimed. "Go, Hrungnir number one attacks!"

"Nexus: The Gogyo Temple's Level 1 and 2 effect!" Ohama abruptly shouted. "When my enemy attacks with a Cost 3 or less Spirit, I add one Core from the void to a Spirit I control in the Beast Head family. I add a Core to Roc-Aladdin and take the attack myself!"

The first Hrungnir took aim and fired a pink beam with its gun, hitting a Life Core in front of Ohama and causing it to break, the Blue battler showing no discomfort from this.

 **Ohama - Life: 5** → **4 / Reserve: 0** → **1 Cores**

"That's the Leader for you!" the Hogo gang cheered.

 _If I attack again, his Nexus will grant him another free Core, not taking into consideration him taking the attack from the Life, getting another Core to use next turn._ Nagayoshi thought with a narrow of his eyes. "I end my turn."

"Ore no turn!" Ohama let out a smirk. "Allow me to show you a portion of my deck's power. Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step."

 **Ohama - Reserve: 1** → **2** → **6 Cores / Trash: 4** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step!" Ohama threw a card from his hand onto the board. "The Surge Musha Seijuurou, we meet at Level 1! Then, I Level up my Nexus, using all remaining Cores from my Reserve!"

Materializing beside Roc-Aladdin was an anthropomorphic walrus wearing samurai armour and holding a long grapple hook in its hand with chains attached to its end. The Spirit twirled it between its hand and let out a growl.

 **The Surge Musha Seijuurou: 1 Core / LV 1 / 4000 BP / 1 Blue Symbol**

 **The Gogyo Temple** **: 0** → **3 Core / LV 1** → **2**

"Attack Step! Due to The Gogyo Temple's Level 2 effect, during the Attack Step, all Spirits I control in the Beast Head family are raised to their highest Level!" Nagayoshi gritted his teeth as Roc-Aladdin's and Seijuurou's BP became 5000 and 7000 respectively. "Seijuurou attacks! With its Level 2 and 3 when attacking, an opposing Spirit with Cost 4 or less is destroyed! Leave, The Soldier Hrungnir!"

Throwing its hook at the targeted enemy, the Hrungnir in refreshed state was hit by it and exploded.

"Thanks to Seijuurou's effect, during my Attack Step, when an opposing Spirit is destroyed by the effect of my Beast Head, I can draw two cards then discard one," Ohama explained.

"I activate Ohshin's effect!" Nagayoshi declared. "When my Spirit with Cost 3 or less is destroyed by an opposing effect, I can keep that Spirit on my field but exhausted. Return, Hrungnir!"

The explosion suddenly froze in time and played backwards, returning into the form of Hrungnir. The Spirit then crouched on its hoverboard, exhausted.

"Take it from the life!" Nagayoshi announced as the Blue Spirit destroyed a Life Core.

 **Nagayoshi - Life: 5** → **4 / Reserve: 0** → **1 Cores**

"That's all. Turn End." Ohama told as Roc-Aladdin's and Seijuurou's BP returned to 3000 and 4000 respectively.

"Boku no turn." Nagayoshi declared. "Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step."

His two Hrungnirs stood back to attention.

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 1** → **2 Cores**

"Main Step!" he shouted, using a card from his hand and all his Cores from the Reserve. "Magic, Reload Cores activated. For each Spirit in the Armed Machine family that I control, I add one Core from the void to my Reserve. With three such Spirits, I get three Cores. Next, I summon Sky-Site at Level 2!"

Appearing on his field was a humanoid robot with traits of a futuristic observation tower.

 **Sky-Site: 2 Cores / LV 2 / 3000 BP / 1 White Symbol**

 **Nagayoshi - Reserve: 3** → **0 Cores / Trash: 0** → **1 Cores**

"Attack Step!" Nagayoshi cried out as Roc-Aladdin's and Seijuurou's BP became 5000 and 7000 respectively. "The Ice Shield Guardian Ohshin, one Hrungnir, attack!"

"The Gogyo Temple's effect will grant Roc-Aladdin another Core from the void." Ohama reminded him. "For the attack, take it from the life!"

Ramming its shield into a Life Core, Ohshin left Ohama with one less Life.

 **Ohama - Life: 4** → **3 / Reserve: 0** → **1 Cores**

"That's the way, Leader!"

"You got this!"

Were the shouts from his gang. "I end my turn with this!" Nayagoshi concluded as his opponent's Spirits' BP returned to normal. _With two Hrungnirs, Sky-Site and its effect, I can protect a total of four Lives on his next turn._ the White battler thought. Out loud, he said. "The situation doesn't look good for you, Kurosawa. Thanks to Ohshin's effect, your deck's main strategy is useless. On my next turn, I'll make sure to end this."

Ohama said nothing- until he let out a chuckle which confused his opponent. He closed his eyes.

"Your way of fighting and thinking... they remind me of my past." he admitted. "Of my life before I met Kurai Kage-dono."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: 1 YEAR AGO - AT THE SHIMA RESIDENCE**

Ohama was born and lived in the Shima Province- for specifically at the Ago Bay- for as long as he could remember. His mother was a housewife, and when he was home with her, she would always tell him stories about their family's past, how they lived at the Ago Bay since the dawn of time. His father, on the other hand, was a fisherman and he helped him from time to time.

He had no goal in mind, so he aimed to be like his father, a fisherman. His favorite past time was Battle Spirits, and he climbed up the ranks and became an S-Class battler. His life was simple and he liked it that way.

One day, while he was training all by himself in the woods...

"What's your business here?" Ohama questioned a young teen which appeared between the trees, addressing him. He couldn't see the newcomer's features well because of the tree's shadows, but he could make out the S-Class Deck Case he held up.

"You're the only S-Class battler in this area," the other explained. "I'd like to have a match, Kurosawa Ohama."

 _...(After the battle)..._

"GYAAAAAH!" Ohama cried out as he was thrown off his battle machine by the final attack's force, falling to the ground below on his back with a grunt. The battlefield between him and his opponent vanished seconds later.

"Your strategy and deck are powerful." the person confessed and turned to walk away. "But your spirit hasn't bloomed yet."

"W-Wait...!" Ohama wheezed out, slowly standing up. Something about his battling sparked a deep interest in the Blue user's heart, which he himself couldn't explain. At least before he leaves, he has to know, "What's... your name?"

The other turned to stare at him, and after some seconds, he let out a sigh. "In an hour, I'll be leaving this Province." he said. "If you really want to know that, meet me at the bus station."

Ohama did so, following the mysterious around for the entire day, watching him fight other battlers and helping some kids along the way, explaining to them some combos to use with their cards. At the end of the day, Ohama realized what interested him in this person.

Since then, he's beside the person's side, wanting to know more and more about him and blooming his own fighting spirit...

* * *

Ohama reopened his eyes after a minute. "Kurai Kage-dono doesn't care about winning or losing," he explained. "What he really wants is a battle that burns out your entire mind and spirit, leaving nothing behind on both parties. Unless he satisfies this need, there's no interest for him to battle."

"I, on the other hand..." he raised a hand before clenching it. "I was satisfied with getting a win. If I lost, I trained and gave it another try. This process kept repeating itself until I win. Kurai Kage-dono's battles made me realize that's not enough! If you want to become a true battler, you have to go above and beyond and not stop at a simple victory. That's what makes my Master perfect."

"What's important is to win!" a gang member yelled.

"There's no chance you or that shadow guy can defeat our Leader!" someone added.

"That's the weak's talk." Ohama remarked.

"I believe I understand what this 'perfection' is, but that's none of my business." Nagayoshi adjusted his scarf. "As facts stand, I'm in the lead and my formation can't be defeated by you. If that perfection you speak of exists, then try defeating me."

"Hoh? Very well." Ohama smirked. "Ore no turn! Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step."

The Surge Musha Seijuurou was refreshed.

 **Ohama - Reserve: 1** → **2** → **4 Cores / Trash: 2** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step! I move all Cores but one from Roc-Aladdin to the Reserve and lower The Gogyo Temple to Level 1. Then, I raise Seijuurou to Level 2. Lastly..."

Ohama closed his eyes as he raised a card from his hand towards the sky, conjuring a miniature calm ocean around him.

"Rise, blue ruler." he chanted, the ocean starting to become wild with whirlpools and tornados of water. "Raging power hidden in the deep abyss, bring peace to the chaos spreading across the lands!"

He opened his eyes and slammed the card onto his board. "The Sengoku Six General Tidal-Blue, we meet!"

Lunching out from the raging ocean was a large, humanoid Spirit clad in blue armour and holding a katana. Its two additional heads each gave a roar as the katana was swung to the side, blowing the ocean away to reveal the Ultimate in its full glory.

 **The Sengoku Six General Tidal-Blue: 1 Core + 1 Soul Core / LV 3 / 16000 BP / 1 Ultimate Symbol**

 **Ohama - Reserve: 4** → **0 Cores / Trash: 0** → **5 Cores**

"An Ultimate...!?" Nagayoshi breathed out in awe and shock, a sentiment shared by his gang. "Ultimates can only be summoned by fulfilling a certain condition... don't tell me..."

"But that's what I'll have to do: Tidal-Blue's condition is for me to have three or less Lives. That's why I continued to take your attacks myself," Ohama explained, making his opponent grit his teeth. "The rivalry of Province rulers... the chaos that broke in Japan equals that of the Warring States Era. But a power can control the chaos! Of course, I mean the Sengoku Six Generals!"

 _Its Levels start from 3 and it has 1600 BP..._ Nagayoshi could feel his determined spirit fading before this Ultimate. "E-Even then, I can still survive this turn!"

"Yes, you _will_ survive." Ohama smirked. "But with a great price! Attack Step! Do it, Tidal-Blue, attack! I activate its effect when attacking, destroying an opposing Cost 7 or lower Spirit! Leave, Sky-Site!"

Pointing its katana at the target, Tidal-Blue unleashed a blue coloured lightning bolt that struck Sky-Site, destroying it.

"Seijuurou's effect lets me draw two cards then discard one." Ohama stated.

"I activate Ohshin's effect!" Nagayoshi cried out. "Sky-Site remains on my field exhausted! Moreover, Sky-Sit's own effect activates since it was destroyed, enabling me to return your The Surge Musha Seijuurou to the hand!"

The explosion suddenly froze in time and played backwards, returning into the form of Sky-Site. The Spirit then crouched, exhausted. At the same time, Seijuurou vanished in white light.

"But the attack continues!" Ohama took the Soul Core from his Spirit, holding it between his index and middle finger. "Witness the power of a Sengoku Six General! Defeat all my enemies on the first strike, then crush their rebellious hearts on the return stroke!"

Throwing the Soul Core into the air, Ohama clapped his fingers in front of his chest right when the Soul Core arrived there, and everyone heard a loud 'CRACK'. When Ohama opened his palms, the powder of what originally was a Soul Core flew away with the wind.

"Soul Drive, activated!" he continued. "I banish the Soul Core on Tidal-Blue from the game!"

"B-Banish!?"

"But without a Soul Core, h-how do you even play!?"

"If you want to become a true battler, you have to go above and beyond and not stop at a simple victory. This Soul Drive is the perfect way to demonstrate what I've learned from my Master." Ohama answered the shocked Hogo gang. "Flash Timing: Magic, Blue Strike Blaze. This destroys two opposing Cost 4 or less Spirits and forces my opponent to discard cards from their deck equal to the sum of those Spirits' Costs. Leave, Hrungnirs!"

 **Ohama - Reserve: 3** → **1 Cores / Trash: 5** → **7 Cores**

The mentioned Spirits could do nothing as they were crushed under blue flames that erupted from the Magic Card, returning to the field in exhausted state by Ohshin's effect.

Nagayoshi gritted his teeth harder as he discarded two cards from his deck. "Take it from the life!"

Swinging its katana to the side, Tidal-Blue unleashed a crescent-shaped water wave at the Life Core, destroying and sending Nagayoshi's battle machine backwards.

 **Nagayoshi - Life: 4** → **3 / Reserve: 0** → **1 Cores**

"That's all. I end my turn with this." Ohama concluded.

"B-Boku no turn!" Nagayoshi grunted, recovering from the last attack. He added a second Core to his Reserve. "Core Step. Draw Step." seeing his new card, he let out a smile. It was The Iron Knight Yggdrasill! With this, he can-

"The effect of Tidal-Blue's Soul Drive activates!" Ohama suddenly stated. "During this turn, my opponent has to skip their Refresh and Main Steps!"

"Eh...?" Nagayoshi wheezed out, Yggdrasill falling out his hand onto the battle machine's platform.

"I told you you'll survive my last turn, but with a great price." Ohama pointed out. "Now... please, end your turn. You can't Refresh any of your Spirits nor do anything in the Main Step. Your arms and legs are tied down, so I'll have to end this for you on _my next_ turn."

That's why Ohama destroyed his Spirits with effects- in order to exhaust them with Ohshin's effect!

"Tch... Turn... End!" Nagayoshi was frustrated he can't do anything, but watch his end arrive.

"This was a splendid battle. I'll make sure to remember it, Nagayoshi-dono. Ore no turn!" Ohama announced. "Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step."

His Ultimate was refreshed.

 **Ohama - Reserve: 1** → **2** → **9 Cores / Trash: 7** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step. I summon The Surge Musha Seijuurou and two The Beastman Ocelots to the field, and Level up my Nexus."

Seijuurou reappeared on his field, accompanied by two anthropomorphic ocelots holding oversized axes in their hands. At the same time, The Gogyo Temple gained a faint blue glow as it leveled up.

 **The Beastman Ocelot: 1 Core / LV 1 / 1000 BP / 1 Blue Symbol - (x2)**

 **The Gogyo Temple** **: 0** → **3 Core / LV 1** → **2**

"Attack Step." Ohama turned three of his cards sideways. "My two Ocelots and Tidal-Blue, end this!"

Using their weapons, Ohama's Spirits and Ultimate bisected three Life Cores, throwing Nagayoshi off his battle machine in defeat.

 **Nagayoshi - Life: 3** → **2** → **1** → **0**

 **Winner: Ohama!**

"Leader!" the Hogo gang rushed to their leader's side, helping him stand back to his feet. Nagayoshi clutched his right arm on which he fell, lowering his head in anger and shame. Right when he had to win...!

"Per your conditions, this sector no belongs to Kanetsugu-dono since I won." Ohama reminded them. He gave a bow. "I'll be taking my leave." and he did just that, heading towards the Province's Stadium.

Nagayoshi gritted his teeth and stormed off, leaving his concerned gang behind...

* * *

 **AT THE SAME TIME - AT THE IZUMO PROVINCE**

"Hoh? Surrender this Stadium, you say?"

Were Yurin's confused and amused words at Ranmaru's, who smirked in return. After he left Toukichirou with Souun, he made sure to aim at his own target as well- Susuida Yurin, a fellow Purpler battler... what a coincidence.

"It's not just from you, but all Purple battlers," Ranmaru explained. "I came here to release this sector. That is the will of the chosen best, Houryokuin Kanetsugu. You were defeated by that Kanetsugu, and now you have to take responsibility."

"I believe you're making fun of me." Yurin scoffed.

"Is that so?"

"You think I'll let the Province I control slip through my own fingers?" Yurin extracted his Deck Case from his coat. "I won't let anyone do as they please unless they can win. You know the saying, right? All bark and no bite?"

"I see. You think I'm a spineless server of Kanetsugu." Ranmaru chuckled, revealing his own Deck Case. "My will is Kanetsugu's will."

"An S-Class battler?" Yurin's eyes widen a bit. "Well, at least Kanetsugu had the decency in sending someone strong to entertain me. And you expect I'll believe your words? I can sense it... you're working for a different puppeteer, one which hides in the shadows."

"Yare yare..." Ranmaru sighed with a smile, ( **Translation:** Good grief...) "Your words are quite the interesting ones. How about this? If you win, I'll tell you everything you want, but if I win, this sector will belong to Kanetsugu."

"That's fine by me. With the negotiations out of the way, we can start." the skull's eyes on Yurin's Deck Case flashed red after those words. "Come, Wandering dead ruler!"

"Come, Floating ship of the sky." Ranmaru declared as his own Deck Case flashed.

In a forest, a battle machine flew out from the shadows and into the sky, changing its trajectory and heading to the Stadium where the two battlers were. The machine's wings curled around the propellers they were attached to, its front with a raven-shaped head lifted upwards, its beak opened to reveal an orb inside of it, and a stanchion emerged from the back of the head.

When the battle machines arrived at the location, the two battlers jumped backwards- with Ranmaru making a backflip- and onto their respective platforms.

"Gate Open! Release!" they shouted in unison, summoning a battlefield around them.

 **Ranmaru** **: 5 Life Cores**

 **VS**

 **Yurin** **: 5 Life Cores**

The dragon's eyes on Ranmaru's battle machine lit up, and he chuckled.

"Here I go." he said, drawing a card. "I summon Straw-Puppet at Level 2 and Camelot-Pawn."

Materializing on his field from dark purple mist were two, ghostly Spirits. While one was an animated voodoo doll with thorns creeping across its body and holding a mallet, the other was a small knight holding a spear with the same size and a body made of pink mist. He used up all Cores from the Reserve for them.

 **Camelot-Pawn: 1 Core / LV 1 / 1000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Straw-Puppet: 2 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 2 / 2000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

"Lastly, I set a Burst." Ranmaru stated, placing a card face-down. "Turn End."

"You're mistaken if you think you can defeat me with Purple." Yurin smirked. "Ore no turn. Core Step. Draw Step."

 **Yurin - Reserve: 3** → **4 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"Main Step!" he continued. "I summon Cursegargoyle to my field!"

His own Spirit emerged from a dark purple mist, this one being a Hellish Spirit with red glowing eyes and mouth and having blades attached to its wrists instead of hands. He also used up all Cores from his Reserve.

 **Cursegargoyle: 1 Soul Core / LV 1 / 3000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

"I set a Burst myself and head to the Attack Step!" Yurin turned his card sideways. "Attack, Cursegargoyle!"

"As I expected, a Spirit with the Curse ability." Ranmaru noted. "Block it, Straw-Puppet."

Throwing its mallet at the opposing Spirit, Straw-Puppet sweatdropped as its attack didn't even scratch Cursegargoyle. It tried to run away, but the opposing Spirit's blade pierced its chest, causing it to explode.

"When my Spirit is destroyed by the opponent, I can activate my Burst." Ranmaru revealed. "Double Blaster! This lets me draw two cards from my deck."

"I end my turn." Yurin waved his hand.

"Then it's my turn." Ranmaru declared. "Core Step. Draw Step."

 **Yurin - Reserve: 2** → **3 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"Main Step." he played two cards from his hand. "I set another Burst. Next, I summon another Camelot-Pawn and Camelot Knight at Level 2."

A new pawn appeared with its 1000 BP beside the original one, accompanied by a knight-version of Camelot Pawn, swinging its lance to the side and chuckling in an eerie way. He used up all Cores from the Reserve for them.

 **Camelot Knight: 1 Core + 1 Soul Core / LV 2 / 2000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

"Your set Burst is probably a 'Wall' card." Ranmaru pointed out. "I'll have to spring the trap now if I want to win later on. Camelot-Pawn attacks."

"The life!"

Following those words, Camelot-Pawn pierced a Life Core with its spear, shattering it.

 **Yurin - Life: 5** → **4 / Reserve: 0** → **1 Cores**

"Because my Life decreased, my Burst activates!" Yurin exclaimed, flipping his face-down card up. "Ultimate Wall! Its Burst effect: your Attack Step is forced to end!"

A wall of ice erupted from the ground in front of Ranmaru's field.

"As I thought, I was correct." he said. "I end my turn."

"Ore no turn." Yurin came on cue. "Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step."

Cursegargoyle was refreshed.

 **Yurin - Reserve: 1** → **2** → **6 Core / Trash: 4** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step!" he continued. "I raise Cursegargoyle to Level 2 summon Jaw-Scythe at Level 2!"

The skeleton of a dead shark appeared on his field, surrounded by a purple glow and having a purple gem engraved in its fin. He used up all Cores from his Reserve.

 **Jaw-Scythe: 2 Cores / LV 2 / 4000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Cursegargoyle:** **0** → **1 Core +** **1 Soul Core / LV** **1** → **2** **/ 3000** → **5000** **BP**

"Attack Step!" Yurin declared. "Jaw-Scythe, attack! With its Level 2 effect when attacking, I draw one card!"

"Block it, Camelot-Pawn."

Following its user's command, the pawn flew forward just to be crushed by the shark's fangs.

"When my Spirit is destroyed by the opponent, I can activate this Burst!" Ranmaru exclaimed. "The Dark Knight Lancelot's Burst effect enables me to return two Purple Spirit cards from the Trash to my hand to summon it. I return Straw-Puppet and Camelot-Pawn for this effect!"

Materializing on his field was a tall, humanoid knight with a similar design to the Camelot family, but this one holding a rapier in its hand.

 **The Dark Knight Lancelot: 1 Cores / LV 1 / 4000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

"That was your aim..." Yurin realized with a frown.

"Lancelot has an effect when summoned." Ranmaru informed him. "One opposing Cost 5 or less exhausted Spirit is destroyed. It will be Jaw-Scythe."

A dark purple mist suddenly enveloped the mentioned Spirit, causing it to explode.

"Now you can't draw outside your Draw Step." Ranmaru chuckled. "You have one more Spirit to attack with. Or will you end your turn?"

"I end my turn." Yurin scoffed.

"So I was right. Boku no turn." the enemy announced. "Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step."

Camelot-Pawn was refreshed.

 **Ranmaru - Reserve: 0** → **1** → **2 Core / Trash: 1** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step!" Ranmaru played two cards from his hand. "I summon Straw-Puppet and another Camelot-Pawn!"

The previously defeated Spirits reappeared on the field with their 1000 BP.

"Now, I have six Spirits and you one blocker. It seems the match ended quicker than I expected. Straw-Puppet, attack!"

"Block it, Cursegargoyle!" Yurin exclaimed.

Straw-Puppet was defeated by the same Spirit as before.

"Next, Lancelot attacks!" Ranmaru shouted, turning his card sideways.

"Take it from the life!" Yurin yelled and his Life Core was cut into pieces by The Dark Knight's rapier.

 **Yurin - Life: 4** → **3 / Reserve: 2** → **3 Cores**

"Camelot-Pawn attacks!"

"Flash Timing: Magic, Burst Wall!" Yurin slammed the card onto his board. "After this battle, your Attack Step is forced to end. To ensure the cost, I'll use one of Cursegargoyle's Cores, bringing it to Level 1. Take it from the life!"

After his other Life Core was destroyed, a new ice wall stopped his opponent's assault.

 **Yurin - Life: 3** → **2 / Reserve: 0** → **1 Core**

"You didn't set that Burst, which means you drew it with Jaw-Scythe's effect." Ranmaru said. "I end my turn with this. While your Life is at two, mine is still at five. At this rate, you're going to lose."

"Then let me step up my game. Ore no turn!" Yurin grinned. "Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step."

Cursegargoyle was refreshed.

 **Yurin - Reserve: 1** → **2** → **9 Core / Trash: 7** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step!" he continued. "I summon Jangohebi to the field. Then... the gates to the underworld are now opened! Descend, bringer of death and havoc! Jungle Crow Demon, at Level 3, is summoned!"

Appearing from the dark purple smoke was the long serpent with white, black, and red scales, jade coloured eyes and very sharp fangs. Moments later, the anthropomorphic raven-like creature with a scythe in its hand entered the field with an ear-piercing screech.

 **Jangohebi: 1 Cores / LV 1 / 1000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Jungle Crow Demon: 4 Cores / LV 3 / 6000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Yurin - Reserve: 9** → **0 Cores / Trash: 0** → **4 Cores**

"Turn End!"

"Your Key Spirit, huh?" Ranmaru chuckled. "You weren't able to use it against Kentsugu, so it was about time it showed itself. Boku no turn. Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step."

Camelot-Pawn and Lancelot were refreshed.

 **Ranmaru - Reserve: 1** → **2 Cores**

"Main Step. I summon another Camelot Knight. With that, I end my turn."

Yurin raised an eyebrow as another knight with 1000 BP appeared.

"What? Turn End without a single attack?" Yurin questioned. His opponent has six attackers, this would be a perfect chance to strike. "Why that?"

"I wonder." his opponent evaded the question.

"Hmph, well, if that's your choice then be it. Don't be mad at me if you lose!" Yurin smirked. "Ore no turn! Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step."

 **Yurin - Reserve: 0** → **1** → **5 Cores / Trash: 4** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step! I raise Jangohebi and Cursegargoyle to Level 2 by adding a Core to each!" he stated. "Attack Step! Go, Jangohebi, attack! Flash Timing: Magic, Mark-of-Zorro! All Cost 5 or less Spirits my opponent controls have one Core moved from them to the Reserve!"

 **Yurin - Reserve: 3** → **0 Cores / Trash: 0** → **3 Cores**

A black void erupted from the ground and enveloped Ranmaru's field, dragging all but the Camelot Knight at Level 2 into it, which was left on the field with one Soul Core and its BP lowered to 1000.

"Take it from the life!" Ranmaru shouted.

The snake shot forward, headbutting the Life Core and causing it to shatter.

 **Ranmaru - Life: 5** → **4 / Reserve: 5** → **6 Cores**

"What about that? From six Spirits you only have one, and you lost a Life." Yurin chuckled. "I think you're getting too elated, and that'll be your downfall. There's no need to attack, so I end my turn."

"Hoh? Elated, you say?" Ranmaru let out a chuckle. "Well, it's my turn now. Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step."

 **Ranmaru - Reserve: 6** → **7** → **8 Cores / Trash: 1** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step. I exchange Camelot Knight's Soul Core with a normal one from the Reserve. Then, I summon Straw-Puppet to my field." another voodoo doll appeared with its 1000 BP. "Now, pay close attention to my power, Susuida Yurin. Rin! Hyo! Toh! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!"

After shouting each word with a different position of his fingers, Ranmaru threw a card onto his board, summoning a twister of purple smoke from which a skull flew out with its horrific cry. As the smoke hit the ceiling, it conjured a cobweb-shaped, glowing portal with a five-sided star in its center.

"Nightmare clad in purple!" he chanted as a Spirit emerged from the portal. "Messenger of night who crawls out of the darkness! The Necromancer Yakumo, summoned!"

A humanoid Spirit with spider traits and wearing priest robes landed on the ground, filling the entire Stadium with a dark aura.

 **The Necromancer Yakumo: 1 Core / LV 1 / 4000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

"I never heard of that Purple card..." Yurin admitted in a low tone.

"Now you've seen it for the first time; this is my Key Spirit." Ranmaru revealed. "I activate Yakumo's effect when summoned. Since I used the Soul Core to summon it, I can re-summon any Spirits from my Trash with a total Cost of 6 without paying the cost."

Two of Yakumo's spider legs attached to its back fired cobwebs at the ground, pulling out Straw-Puppet and Camelot Knight.

"I gathered five Spirits quite simply, don't you think?" Ranmaru gloated, making Yurin grit his teeth. "Now, let's put an end to this. Camelot Knight attacks."

"Block it, Cursegargoyle!" Yurin exclaimed.

The two Spirits clashed their blades together, but Cursegargoyle cheated by using its second one, piercing Camelot Knight in its head and destroying it.

"My second Camelot Knight attacks."

"Jungle Crow Demon, defend me!"

Obeying the command, Yurin's Key Spirit bisected the other knight with a swing of its scythe.

"But now, you have no blockers left." Ranmaru smirk widened. "Straw-Puppet, take one of his lives."

"Don't underestimate me! Flash Timing: Magic, Totentanz!" Yurin cried out. "I use two of Jungle Crow Demon's Cores to pay the cost, bringing it to Level 2! I discard Demo-Bone from my hand and move one Core from each of your Straw-Puppets to the Reserve!"

Purple flames suddenly enveloped the mentioned Spirits, prompting them to run in circles out of shock before fading away, being depleted by the Magic.

"My Life's at two, and you only have one Spirit to attack with." Yurin pointed at Yakumo before laughing. "You thought my only counter was Mark-of-Zorro? As I said, you're too elated! I was able to realize your battle style at first glance: you play numerous Cost 0 Spirits which trigger Camelot Knight's Immortality. I knew you can easily swarm the field, but you don't keep many Cores on your Spirits, therefore Mark-of-Zorro and Totentanz."

He pointed at himself with a thumb. "Purple is the Colour I use. I won't lose to anyone who uses that Colour, got that!?"

"Yes, I understand. But honestly, which one of us is elated?" Ranmaru asked after a short silence. "You think I didn't take into regard you'd realize my strategy as a fellow Purple battler?"

"Nani?" Yurin's eyes widen a little at that.

"Purple is special for its ability to remove Cores from opposing Spirits," Ranmaru explained. "Therefore, if you don't have 'Wall' cards to protect your Life, then you'll probably have Magic cards that remove Cores. As a fellow Purple battler, it's easy to figure that much out, yes? And when I leave a group of Spirits with few Cores, they're easy prey."

"You mean I fell into your trap? And twice at that?" Yurin snorted. "Don't make me laugh."

"No, this isn't a bluff. Don't you know there are more ways to revive Spirits other than Immortality?" Ranmaru pointed out, making Yurin gasp. "It's time for the finishing touches! Flash Timing: Magic, Necro Blight! Through its effect, I re-summon the Cost 0 Camelot-Pawn from my Trash!"

An eerie portal opened on the ground, from which the pawn emerged with a battle cry.

"Damn it...!" Yurin gritted his teeth.

"You were taking me lightly, thinking you'd know every move I make since I use Purple..." Ranmaru chuckled. "You're no ordinary fool, Susuida Yurin. You're unimaginably foolish! But to think such a fool tried to escape Kanetsugu's great love... What a laughingstock you are."

As he talked, Ranmaru turned his card sideways, sending Camelot-Pawn out to attack. Yurin had no choice but to take it from the life.

 **Yurin - Life: 2** → **1 / Reserve: 0** → **1 Core**

"No shadow can escape from a shikigami. Now, take care of that fool!" Ranmaru shouted. "Go, Yakumo, deal the finishing blow!"

Crawling up to the enemy, Yakumo thrust its eight spider legs into the remaining Life Core, shattering it and sending Yurin flying off his battle machine.

 **Yurin - Life: 1** → **0**

 **Winner: Ranmaru!**

The Province ruler managed to land on his feet, but he soon fell to one knee in pain. The battlefield vanished as the battle ended.

"The match is over." Ranmaru walked up to his opponent, who glared at him. "You have to keep your promise."

With that said, he left the Stadium, leaving Yurin alone, who punched the ground in frustration...

* * *

 **This chapter was an amazing one to write. Apart from getting the chance to highlight the power of Dairokuten Maou's team (which I believe the anime didn't really do), I got to introduce the (hopefully) last OC of this story, and write a fight with Ranmaru whose deck is my favorite due to its playstyle.**

 **Ohama is based on** _ **Ohama Kagetaka**_ **(1540 - 1597)** **,** **a Japanese pirate during the latter part of the Sengoku period and the Azuchi-Momoyama period of Japan.** **Another thing the anime didn't really explore were Ultimates, which is the reason why I gave Ohama Tidal-Blue.**

 **The Province rulers are losing so much it's starting to get to my nerves, too. Luckily, from the next chapter and forth, they'll get some amazing wins.**

 **AND DID YOU GUYS SEE BARONE IN THAT TRAILER!? AAAWYEAH MY BOY IS BACK! I can't wait for the return of the Brave series with** _ **Grandwalkers**_ **to boot! After this Burning Soul, I might do a fanfic of that series, too- it's my favorite.**

 **With that said, since I revealed my own, which is your favorite deck due to its playstyle that was used in the Burning Soul series?**

 **See ya all in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Turn 7:**

 **Messenger from the IBSA**

* * *

 **IN THE AFTERNOON - HONDA AIRPORT**

At the Honda Airport, which is located in Musashi, a white personal jet with the IBSA logo on one of its sides just landed, successfully stopping on the runway. A unit equipped with passenger stairs shortly came to the plane, attaching its stairs to the plane's door, which then opened.

A young teen with a fairly small height for her age walked out, opening her umbrella and shielding herself from the sun's rays. She was thirteen, had fair skin, brown eyes, long dark blue hair, and wore an orange star clip in her hair, a blue dress that reached her knees, a short-sleeved white jacket, and a yellow bow.

She started walking down the stairs, and a second person walked out of the plane, following her as a bodyguard. It was a young man with olive skin, twice as tall as the female, had grey eyes, black hair which is spiked up in the back, and wore a purple suit with black trims, a pink shirt underneath, and a white tie.

After the two went through the terminal and exited Honda Airport, they walked up to a familiar face standing beside a black limousine.

"Now I understand why you like traveling so much." the female smiled as she stopped beside the person. "Sitting in an office with a daily schedule always full is Hell compared to this."

"I have good tastes, Oichi."

"Are you implying my tastes are bad, Brother?" Oichi puffed her cheeks.

"Not necessarily." Hidetaka smiled. He turned to the male. "Nice seeing you again, Katsuie."

"Hidetaka-sama." Katsuie bowed his head in respect as a greeting. He opened the limo's backseat door, and the two Tenma siblings sat into it. Once Katsuie sat into the driver seat, he started the engine and they left the airport.

"How have been things back home?"

"The higher-ups stopped asking questions about you and don't bother trying to persuade you in returning to take your position as an executive," Oichi explained to her brother. "Apart from that, everything's the same. Requesting new cards from our lacking card designers, installing new Stadium's worldwide, picking up annoying phone calls, meetings- you know the drill."

"And people wonder why I left the IBSA." Hidetaka folded his arms.

"Your job is as important as mine, Brother. Yours is simply more exciting. " Oichi smiled. "That said, how's it going?"

"Yesterday, it started." Hidetaka eyed her. "But with you here, we're not falling behind."

"That's good to hear." Oichi giggled.

"If I may know, what are you talking about?" Katsuie raised an eyebrow, glancing at the two in the rear-view mirror's reflection for a second. Hidetaka has a job? He didn't know anything about it... and the way they're talking about it hints Oichi is involved, too.

"About Dairokuten Maou's actions." Oichi revealed.

"What!? You two are already on his tail?" Katsuie's eyes widen.

"Of course." Hidetaka smirked. "That's why Oichi came here incognito. If the higher-ups knew about it, word would have spread in the company. And we can't draw a line over the fact Dairokuten Maou could have a mole in IBSA."

"That's why you wanted to leave the H.Q. with no real reason, Oichi-sama." the man realized. As expected of the two siblings, nothing escapes their fangs and attention once they start a hunt. "What's your plan?"

The Shiraishi family served the Tenma's since ancient times, and Katsuie was no different. He was the three heirs' guardian since Oichi became nine, and the siblings knew him like the back of their hands and trusted him deeply, as did he. They had no problem in revealing this plan to him, Katsuie would never leak such information to anyone.

"Dairokuten Maou's plan consists in three steps." Oichi stated. "The first is to select a candidate that'll be gifted with striking power. The second is to have the herald take control over Musashi, the main battlefield of these days. With that victory, the herald will eventually conquer Japan, and that's when Dairokuten Maou will finish his plan by defeating the herald and taking over its position."

"I understand. That way he'll gain control over the triumphed lands." Katsuie nodded.

"Indeed. It's a carefully planned Main Step followed by a sure-kill Battle Step." she added.

"His candidates were the Province rulers, who want to unify the nation under their Colour." Hidetaka said. "Out of them, he chose Houryokuin Kanetsugu, the winner of the competition to decide who's the best. He sent out his lackeys to defeat the other Province rulers, and those Provinces fell under the Green Colour's control."

"What's left is the third step..." Katsuie noted in worry. "How do you plan on stopping him at this hour?"

"When one loses, a battler questions their true worth. Can they learn something from that loss, and then grow?" Hidetaka narrowed his eyes. "The defeated Province rulers are questioning their worth as we speak, while Rekka Yukimura is trying to learn the art of Soul Burst to rise to the top once more."

"Our mission will be to help them develop and Level up." Oichi concluded. "This will be our Main Step to counter Dairokuten Maou. Oh, that said, Katsuie, would mind if we stop here? I would like to walk across town a little and have a memorable time."

"As you wish." Katsuie nodded.

Stopping the limo in a nearby parking lot, the three started walking amidst the buildings and several pedestrians, passing numerous kids and youths, who played Battle Spirits or talked about it, and card shops filled with battlers.

"As expected from the town of Musashi." Oichi giggled. "Battle Spirits it's at the height of popularity. Oh!"

"Kacchumushi attacks!"

"Shinobikogane blocks!"

"Ah, in that case, you might want to use Wind Release Technique." Oichi interrupted the battle by taking a card out of the second kid's hand, revealing the said card to both, who blinked in surprise. "Magic Cards are made to help in a pinch."

The two kids glanced at her but saw Katsuie towering over them, prompting them to cry out in surprise.

"Aww... geez, Katsuie." Oichi whined at him. He returned the card to a kid with a smile. "I'm sorry if he startled you. Well, let's get going."

"Right." Katsuie said and Hidetaka nodded, the three returning to their walk.

With or without the kids' shouts that caught others' attention, everyone who they passed gave shocked expressions at the giant Katsuie, who towered over everything.

"I came here for an incognito mission, but having you with me stands out." Oichi pointed out at the man. "I thought I'd get a Refresh Step, with the demons away."

"If anything were to happen to you, it would be a crisis back home." Katsuie reminded her. "I must protect you so no incident occurs. That is my purpose. Please, be patient."

"Yeah, yeah." Oichi sighed. "On another subject, a lot of Green decks are being used."

"It was likely the effect of Houryokuin's victory and popularity." Hidetaka said, holding the umbrella for his sister and over the two's head. "It's natural for society to admire someone strong."

"That's enlightening." Oichi smiled. "Returning to our prior discussion, you said Rekka Yukimura wants to learn Soul Burst."

"Yeah." Hidetaka nodded. "Yesterday night, a friend of his revealed a Catalyst in her possession that Yukimura can use to defeat Houryokuin. Since then he, his friends, and I are searching for a card with Soul Burst he could add to his deck."

"Hmm, that's interesting." Oichi giggled.

Moments later after she said that, the three wandered into a large park and stumbled into the very people they were discussing.

"My! This card is..." Oichi took what Yukimura was holding without advance, startling him. "I never thought I'd see one here! What unexpected good luck. It's like Core Boost from the void."

"Hidetaka?" Yukimura spoke in surprise, noticing his rival with the two.

"Why was I never lucky enough to encounter Muramasa-san until now?" Oichi blushed and caressed the card with her cheek. "I certainly want to add this to my collection."

"Oichi, don't take other people's card without permission." Hidetaka scolded her, earning a confused glance. "Ask them first."

"Huh?" Oichi blinked. "I wasn't doing anything wrong with the card. I was simply admiring it."

"But on the wrong level." Hidetaka took the card out of her hand. "Come on, this card is extremely important to Yukimura."

"Yukimura-san? That would be you?" his sister turned to the youth, leaning close to his face.

"Umm... who are you?" Yukimura asked in confusion.

"Ah, how rude of me." she straightened out. "I'm Tenma Ichi." she bowed with her head.

"Tenma?" Yukimura glanced between the two siblings. "Tenma... wait, you two are-!"

"Yeah." Hidetaka gestured to the female. "She's my little sister."

"Ehhh!?" the others gasped.

After moving to the small shelter near their area and explaining who Oichi was to the others, why she's here, and why Hidetaka wasn't an IBSA executive, Kanna addressed Oichi with a question.

"It's about this." Kanna showed Muramasa-Dragon. "I'm sure there must be a Red Soul Burst card somewhere suitable for Muramasa-Dragon."

"That's right! There is one, right?" Yukimura took the card and walked up to her. "Where do I need to go to find it? Tell me."

"Get back, you boor!" Katsuie shoved him back, getting too close to the IBSA executive.

"Please! I absolutely need that card!" Yukimura added.

"It seems so. The Red Soul Burst you're searching for does currently exist, of course." Oichi said, making the others delighted. "However, there are as many Battle Spirits cards as there are stars, and Soul Burst is rare among them. Even as an IBSA executive, I don't know where to find them in this wide country. But... Katsuie."

"Right." the man extracted a case from his suit, handing it to her.

"Thank you. I actually happen to have one with me." Oichi extracted a card from it. "See?"

"No way!" Kanna exclaimed in shock, slowly walking towards the card. "That's it! That's truly a Red Soul Burst made for Muramasa-Dragon!"

Hidetaka chuckled, knowing this wasn't luck but his sister's skill to collect rare cards with which she can't leave the house. However, since she came here on a mission, it was obvious she would bring them along.

"That's..."

"It's like an attraction." Oichi hugged the card before Yukimura could touch it. "It must be fate for those two cards to meet on this earth. OK then. If you truly desire this card, I shall give it to you."

"Really!?" Yukimura gasped.

"Alright!" the kids cheered.

"But..." Oichi started.

"Eh?"

"I can't just do it so unconditionally. I know! Battlers should battle after all, so why don't you have a battle with Brother. If you can make an impressive victory... I would be glad to give you this Soul Burst. But on the other hand... if you lose, then how about you give me your Muramasa-san?"

"No way! Muramasa-Dragon!?" Yuya gasped.

"Against Hidetaka...!?" Sasuke muttered.

"In that case, the conditions are equal." Yukimura noted.

"This took a turn for the better." Hidetaka smirked, not expecting this condition himself. "What do you say, rival? We haven't had our rematch and a heated battle yet."

"Yeah. If a battle decides it, then it's no problem!" Yukimura nodded.

"OK, it's settled!" Oichi clapped her hands together with a mischevious smile.

Moving to the park's large field, and Hidetaka extracted his Deck Case from the inside of his hoodie that had a miniature fox head from which nine black accents emerged and washed over the case's snow-white parts.

"Appear, Nine-tailed black fox!" a purple beam launched from it, vanishing in the sky.

"As Yukimura mentioned, he's an S-Class battler." Kanna noted.

Yukimura blew his jacket back a little, and extracted his Deck Case, pointing it at the sky. "Come! Dragon of the roaring sky!"

Moments later, their battle machines descended from above them. Hidetaka's machine changed its appearance, resembling Toshiie's machine somewhat, but with a fox head instead of a tiger's, and erupting from its back were nine tail-appendages to which propellers were attached. It was mainly colored black with some white accents.

A crowd formed around them, having caught a glance of Yukimura's battle machine coming to this area and knowing he's going to battle. The two battlers jumped backwards and onto their respective platforms.

"Gate Open! Release!" they shouted in unison, summoning a battlefield around them.

 **Hidetaka** **: 5 Life Cores**

 **VS**

 **Yukimura** **: 5 Life Cores**

"Go, Yukimura!" Yuya shouted.

"You definitely can't lose!" Sasuke reminded him.

"Now, let's see Hidetaka's strength with our own eyes." Kanna said.

"Let's go! Ore no turn!" Yukimura drew his new card. "I summon two War Lizards at once! Turn End!"

The two lizards with miniature swords attached to their tails appeared on his field, each giving a battle cry.

 **War Lizard: 1 Core / LV 1 / 1000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **War Lizard: 2 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 2 / 3000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 3** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core**

"Next is Hidetaka-sama's turn." Katsuie told, and Oichi watched on with a smile.

The fox's eyes lit up. "Watashi no turn." Hidetaka declared on cue. "Core Step. Draw Step."

 **Hidetaka - Reserve: 3** → **4 Cores + 1 Soul Core**

"Main Step. I summon Bone-Dile and Soulhorse at Level 2!"

Upon those words, the ground cracked into two as the alligator made entirely of bones with amethyst crystals emerged, its crimson eyes glowing with hunger. Then, the purple horse with flaming swords instead of hoofs appeared.

 **Bone-Dile: 1 Soul Core / LV 1 / 2000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Soulhorse: 2 Cores / LV 2 / 2000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

 **Hidetaka - Reserve: 4** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core / Trash: 0** → **2 Cores**

"So he's a Purple user?" Takuma adjusted his glasses.

"No, there's more to it." Kanna said. "Bone-Dile's effect makes it gain two White Symbols during his Main Step and Soulhorse is also treated as a Red Spirit. That's a mixed Colour deck."

"He controls three different Colours!?" Sasuke gasped.

"Burst set!" Hidetaka placed a card face-down. "I end my turn, over to you."

"He's being more cautious than last time." Yukimura noted. "Ore no turn! Core Step. Draw Step."

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 0** → **1 Core**

"Main Step! Using War Lizard's Cores, I summon Jinraidragon!"

The lizard at Level 2 remained with one Core as the dragon wearing armour appeared with a roar.

 **Jinraidragon: 1 Soul Core / LV 1 / 3000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **Yukimura - Trash: 0** → **1 Cores**

 _Last time, he used_ _Jinraidragon's True Clash to his advantage by sacrificing a Spirit. His field is set up with the same pattern... but I'll have to pierce through this like I always do and get that Soul Burst!_ "You can be the first to show off, but I won't fall back! Attack Step!" Yukimura smirked. "Do it, Jinraidragon! It's effect when attacking: it gains 3000 BP, and with the Soul Core's power, True Clash!"

The dragon was surrounded in a crimson aura as its BP rose to 6000. It roared and ran forward.

"Block it, Soulhorse."

Following Hidetaka's words, his own Spirit ran forward but was easily bisected by Jinraidragon's blade and exploded.

"Because my Spirit was destroyed by the opponent, my Burst activates!" Hidetaka slammed his hand on the board, causing his face-down card to flip up. "The Demon Blade Murasame's Burst effect: I move three Cores from a War Lizard to the Reserve!"

"What!?" Yukimura's eyes widen as one of his War Lizards vanished.

"That's Core removal." Kanna pointed out. "It's a special strategy of purple..."

"The Burst's effect isn't over yet!" Hidetaka smirked. "After its first effect is activated, The Demon Blade Murasame is summoned to my field at no cost! Appear with the chorus of chattering teeth, o wicked sword!"

A dense, black fog materialized on his field, before vanishing with a loud screech to reveal a demonic sword in its place.

 **The DemonBlade Murasame: 1 Core / LV 1 / 5000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

"A cost 5 Spirit without paying for it!?" Yuya exclaimed.

"No, that's not a Spirit..."

"It's a Brave!" Yukimura finished instead of Kanna. "I end my turn..."

"Oh my... he went serious already?" Oichi giggled. "This will be fun."

"In our last fight, I was quite the letdown." Hidetaka said. "Therefore, don't expect me to hold back anything. Core Step. Draw Step. Refresh Step."

 **Hidetaka - Reserve: 1** → **2** → **4 Cores / Trash: 2** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step! Six heads breathing darkness, one head unleashing death, appear now!" he slammed a card onto his board. "Shōkan: Nega-Typhon!"

Using all Cores from his Reserve, Hidetaka summoned the mechanical hydra to his field, whose eyes flashed pink in unison before it gave a resounding roar.

"That Spirit already!?" Yukimura gritted his teeth. "Tch, this is bad..."

"I activate Nega-Typhon's effect when summoned: Rush!" Hidetaka shouted. "With a Purple Symbol, I can draw one card!"

"Rush?" Takuma inquired.

"Rush is a special effect that, when combined with different Symbols, can be achieved," Kanna explained. "That must be the reason why he uses a mixed deck, to easily achieve Rush."

"And now, The Demon Blade Murasame, Nega-Typhon, become a Brave Spirit!"

Following those words, the hydra's tail coiled around the blade, taking hold of it and pointing it at the enemy in a menacing manner. The entire crowd was shocked by this move, except Oichi and Katsuie.

 **Nega-Typhon: 2** → **3 Cores (added from Murasame) / LV 1** → **2 / 5000** → **6000** → **11000 BP / Braved with: T.D.B. Murasame / 1 White + 1 Purple Symbol**

"It's a Brave Spirit!" Sasuke's eyes widen.

"BP 11000..." Taichi muttered.

"Attack Step!" Hidetaka cried out. "Nega-Typhon, brave attack! At the same time, Murasame's Flash effect: I send War Lizard's Core over to Jinraidragon, and draw one card!"

With no Cores, War Lizard vanished without traces.

"I have no choice but to take from the life...!" Yukimura grunted.

Two Life Cores appeared in front of his battle machine, and Nega-Typhon bisected both with its sword.

 **Yukimura - Life: 5** → **3 / Reserve: 2** → **4 Cores**

"He has no blockers! He can't defend!" Yuya whined.

"Bone-Dile, take another life!" Hidetaka turned its card to the left, and his Spirit ran up to the Life Core and destroyed it with its tail.

 **Yukimura - Life: 3** → **2 / Reserve: 4** → **5 Cores**

"The boor has two lives left." Katsuie remarked. "And with the braved Nega-Typhon, Hidetaka-sama's defense is at its best. Not to mention, if he takes another attack by the Brave Spirit, it's over."

"Let's see how Yukimura-san will escape this pinch." Oichi said.

"You're incredibly strong, Hidetaka. But I can afford to lose! I'll get that Soul Burst!" Yukimura proclaimed. "Ore no turn!"

Jinraidragon was refreshed.

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 5** → **6** → **7 Core / Trash: 1** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step! I summon War Lizard and Mushadraco with an additional Core!"

Another lizard accompanied by the bipedal dragon with crimson armour and a spear appeared.

 **War Lizard: 1 Core / LV 1 / 1000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **Mushadraco: 2 Cores / LV 1 / 3000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

"Why would he add a Core?" Taichi inquired. "He can't Level up that way."

"Increasing the Core of Spirits in advance is the only way to oppose Core removal." Kanna pointed out.

"The effect of Mushadraco upon summon activates!" Yukimura stated as the dragon roared. "I reveal the top four cards of my deck and add one Spirit in the 'War Dragon' family to my hand. The remaining cards are discarded."

Four cards appeared in front of his battle machine, revealing Burst Wall, The Sengoku Dragon Souldragon, Jinraidragon, and Flame Sword Strike.

"It's Souldragon!" Sasuke cheered.

"I add Souldragon to my hand, the rest are discarded!" Yukimura told. "Next, I use Jinraidragon's Soul Core to activate the Magic Card Soul Draw; I draw a total of three cards from my deck!"

"Alright! He's ready to attack!" Yuya shouted.

"I end my turn."

"Eh!? Why!?" Takuma exclaimed.

"Nega-Typhon has an effect that allows it to refresh itself when an opposing Spirit attacks by moving a Core from the void to a Purple Spirit," Kanna explained. "With 11000, none of Yukimura's Spirits can run over it."

"It can refresh at any attack...?" Sasuke's eyes widen.

"That's how you plan to defend?" Hidetaka asked. He then smirked. "I hope it can help you defend until you bring out Souldragon. This time, I want to fight your Key Spirit. Watashi no turn!"

 **Hidetaka - Reserve: 0** → **1** → **3 Cores / Trash: 0** → **2 Cores**

"Main Step! I activate the Magic Card Dream Bubble to return Jinraidragon to your hand!"

The Spirit vanished after those words.

"I summon The Wondering Armor to my field!" the ghost with a red eye clad in purple armour appeared, Hidetaka using all Cores from his Reserve. "Through its effect when summoned, I draw a card!"

 **The Wondering Armor: 1 Cores / LV 1 / 2000 BP / 1 Purple Symbol**

"I set a Burst! Attack Step!" Hidetaka shouted. "Defend against it if you can! Nega-Typhon, brave attack! At the same time, Murasame's Flash effect: I send War Lizard's Core over to Mushadraco, and draw one card!"

With no Cores, War Lizard vanished, and Mushadraco rose to Level 2 with three Cores.

"This is bad! He has one blocker left!" Takuma shouted.

"Flash Timing: Magic, Flame Sword Strike!" Yukimura exclaimed. "I use two of Mushadraco's Cores to ensure the cost! With its effect, I destroy two opposing Spirits with 3000 or less BP!"

"What!?" Hidetaka gasped as Bone-Dile and The Wondering Armor exploded in flames.

"For the attack, Mushadraco will block!"

Following that order, the dragon caught the sword's attack with its spear but was crushed under the Brave Spirit's power in no time.

"He made it!" Kanna smiled.

"Tch, I end my turn." Hidetaka frowned. "But the leading actor of this fight remains me. Yukimura, if you can't overcome this power, even if you had a Soul Burst you couldn't use it properly. You aren't this weak of a battler!"

"Yeah, I know. I'd never give up, and I surely won't do now!" Yukimura shouted, placing his fingers on top of his deck. _Hidetaka's pressuring me and cheering for me at the same time. I get his message, but to defeat his Brave Spirit, Souldragon won't be enough..._ "Ore no turn!"

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 1** → **2** → **9 Cores + 0** → **1 Soul Core / Trash: 7** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core**

He grinned at his new card. "Main Step! I summon two Mushadaryu's and re-summon Jinraidragon at Level 3!"

Two velociraptors with blue scales and crimson armour, accompanied by the infamous dragon, materialized on his field with their respective roars.

 **Mushadaryu** **: 1 Core / LV 1 / 3000 BP / 1 Red Symbol - (x2)**

 **Jinraidragon: 4 Cores / LV 3 / 5000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

"Then I cast: Magic, Conflagration Slash!" he played the drawn card, using up his remaining Core and Soul Core from the Reserve. "Through its effect, I destroy the braved Demon Blade Murasame!"

As the Magic Card appeared on his field, a twister of flames erupted from it and enveloped the sword, causing it to explode and return Nega-Typhon's BP to 6000.

"Oh my..." Oichi said in surprise and blinked twice.

"He destroyed Murasame!" Katsuie gasped.

"And because I used the Soul Core to pay for its cost, Conflagration Slash's additional effect activates! An opposing Spirit with 7000 or less BP is destroyed; it'll be you, Nega-Typhon!"

"What!?" Hidetaka gritted his teeth as the same twister destroyed his hydra.

"Alright!" the kids cheered.

"That was an excellent way to defeat it, Yukimura!" Kanna nodded with a smile.

"First, you destroy it through battle, and now with an effect... Interesting. I'll show you more of my own power as a reward! When my Spirit is destroyed by the opponent, my Burst activates!" Hidetaka slammed his hand on the board, causing his face-down card to flip up. "Jinraidragon returns to your hand!"

The stated Spirit vanished in white light.

"Then, I summon The Clever Machine Musha Itekaze at no cost! Appear, the hunter with a rebellious soul!"

Flying out of a blizzard was a humanoid robot with wings and holding a menacing rifle in its hands.

 **The CleverMachineMusha Itekaze** **: 3 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 3 / 8000 BP / 1 White Symbol**

"Another Burst summon!" Yuya groaned.

"With the Soul Core's power, Itekaze raises the BP of all Spirits with two or more Colours I control by 3000," Hidetaka explained as his new Spirit's power rose to 11000 BP.

"This time his Spirit has 11000 BP without being braved!" Sasuke's eyes widen.

"I re-summon Jinraidragon at Level 2 and end my turn..." Yukimura gritted his teeth.

"Watashi no turn!"

 **Hidetaka - Reserve: 1** → **2** → **4 Cores / Trash: 2** → **0 Cores**

"Main Step! I summon two The Gun Soldier Tanegashima's to my field!"

Beside Itekaze, two smaller robots materialized, each holding their respective guns.

 **The GunSoldier Tanegashima** **: 1 Core / LV 1 / 3000 BP / 1 White Symbol - (x2)**

"Then I cast: Magic, Dream Nebula!" Hidetaka exclaimed, using his remaining Cores from the Reserve. "Jinraidragon returns to your hand again! And since Itekaze can be treated as a Red and Purple Spirit, Dream Nebula's Rush activates! One Core from a Mushadaryu moves to the Reserve!"

The two Spirits vanished after those words.

"The boor has one blocker, and Hidetaka-sama has two attackers." Katsuie smirked. "This is the end."

"Attack Step! Tanegashima number one, attack!"

"Take it from the life!" Yukimura declared. "Flash Timing: Magic, Fire Wall! I destroy Mushadaryu to end the Attack Step after this battle!"

After his Life Core was shot down by the small soldier, his last Spirit was enveloped by a wall of flames that stopped any remaining attack from getting through.

 **Yukimura - Life: 2** → **1 / Reserve: 2** → **3 Cores**

"He took the attack to increase his Cores." Kanna noted his plan. "Good. On his next turn, he has more Cores to work with."

"Heh, not bad, rival." Hidetaka praised his opponent. "Turn End."

"You, too." Yukimura smirked back. "Ore no turn!"

 **Yukimura - Reserve: 3** → **4** → **11 Cores + 0** → **1 Soul Core / Trash: 7** → **0 Cores + 1** → **0 Soul Core**

"Main Step! I summon a new Mushadaryu, OosodePtera, Jinraidragon, and then The Sengoku Dragon Souldragon at Level 2!"

His legendary Key Spirit appeared on the field after the others were summoned. He used up his entire Reserve for them.

 **Mushadaryu** **: 1 Core / LV 1 / 3000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **Jinraidragon: 1 Core / LV 1 / 3000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **OosodePtera: 1 Core / LV 1 / 1000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

 **The Sengoku Dragon Souldragon: 2 Cores + 1 Soul Core / LV 2 / 10000 BP / 1 Red Symbol**

"I see! Yukimura was preparing for this lineup!" Sasuke realized.

"So he took the attack to make sure he gained enough Cores!" Takuma shouted.

"Hidetaka, I thank you for the help and amazing battle, but I _am_ going to get the Soul Burst, so I can't lose here!" Yukimura stated before slamming a card face-down. "Burst set!"

"A Burst...?" Hidetaka's eyes widen. "That card must be...!"

"Ah. It seems we're reaching the climax." Oichi giggled.

"Attack Step!" the Red user announced. "Go, Souldragon! Its effect when attacking: Consecutive Blade, activated! By sending Souldragon's Soul Core to the Trash, the opponent has to block with two Spirits if possible! A simultaneous battle!"

After throwing the Soul Core to the Trash, Souldragon roared as Itekaze and Tanegashima gained a crimson outline and their cards were exhausted. Seconds later, the two Spirits launched forward to battle Souldragon.

"But Souldragon has less BP!" Taichi pointed out. "Damn!"

"No, this is good!" Kanna said. "If his set Burst is what I think it is... then he has a chance!"

Tanegashima fired a bullet from its gun, and in response, Souldragon threw its spear towards it, hitting the bullet and shattering it. The spear pierced Tanegashima and destroyed it, flying into the Life Core that appeared to protect Hidetaka.

 **Hidetaka - Life: 5** → **4 / Reserve: 1** → **2 Cores**

While it wasn't looking, Itekaze fired a bullet from its own gun at the dragon, who deflected it by using the unsheathed katana. Itekaze tried to hit the dragon with its shots, but Souldragon easily dodged them until reaching the opposing Spirit. Itekaze blocked the katana by using its rifle as a shield, and before the dragon could overpower it, two segments of its wings detached and pierced Souldragon's body, causing it to explode.

"This is what I was waiting for!" Yukimura shouted. "Burst activate! General Transmigration!"

The ground cracked open with flames as Souldragon emerged from it, its eyes glowing brightly.

"This time it's Yukimura's Burst!" Yuya cheered. "Souldragon was revived!"

"Hoh? Interesting, rival." Hidetaka whispered. "You've mastered that deck perfectly."

Yukimura was surrounded by flames as he gave a battle cry. "My soul is burning!" he exclaimed, clenching his fists. "Burn, my Spirits! All out attack!"

Hidetaka watched with a pleased grin as his opponent's four Spirits destroyed his remaining Lives.

 **Hidetaka - Life: 4** → **3** → **2** → **1** → **0**

 **Winner: Yukimura!**

"Alright! I did it!" the victor cried out in delight, the crowd cheering as well while the battlefield vanished with the cards. The crowd left the location, discussing the heated battle, as the sunset came, and Oichi walked up to Yukimura and handed him his prize.

"The card I promised you."

"Thank you." Yukimura smiled, taking it. "I'll put it to good use."

"Now you can fight on equal terms with Kanetsugu." Hidetaka said. "Thanks for the great fight. Your Key Spirit... next time, I'll make sure to destroy it with my own Key."

"Eh...?" Yukimura blinked. "I thought Itekaze was..."

"No, like Nega-Typhon, Itekaze's the thunder before the storm." he revealed, shocking the others, except Katsuie and his sister.

"Well then, everyone..." Hidetaka opened the umbrella upon Oichi's words and held it for her. "Take care."

With that, the three took their leave. Once they were at a safe distance...

"Oh, Brother. You may not have won, but that was quite thrilling." Oichi assured him.

"If he lost now, that would have been all there was to him, is what I think." Katsuie spoke.

"I concur." Hidetaka nodded. "But, Oichi, why did you ask for a battle? I don't have anything against it, but it confuses me."

"Our goal is to help him, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun while doing so." she smiled. "From now on, things will be fun. Let's decide which Province ruler we each help, shall we?"

"Of course." her brother nodded. "Gunjou, Tenshi, Susuida, and Hogo; they're four and we're two. We shall take two each."

"Tenshi and Susuida may be yours." Oichi said. "Katsuie and I will take Gunjou and Hogo. Are you ready, Katsuie?"

"At any time, Oichi-sama." he answered politely.

"Then let's get this rebellion started." Hidetaka grinned.

* * *

 **While Hidetaka and Oichi aren't alike in appearance, they share two things in common: the desire to feel excitement through battles and create effective strategies to destroy their foes. Writing them is a treat because of this.**

 **I replaced the anime's Yukimura vs. Katsuie with this chapter's battle due to four reasons:**

 **1) I didn't like Katsuie's deck that much since it's a re-use of old animations put together to form a deck. That's why I plan in changing it in the story the next time he fights.**

 **2) Hidetaka didn't fight since Chapter 1 and he's this story's main OC!**

 **3) It makes more sense for Oichi to choose his brother, which is stronger than Katsuie and is Yukimura's rival, to fight, therefore making this even more exciting.**

 **4) I really wanted to showcase more of Hidetaka's power, and what better way than vs. Yukimura?**

 **As you read, the siblings' plan is to help the rulers, and you can bet they'll make this exciting for themselves and you, readers.**

 **Reviews really make my day and it's a great way to communicate with you readers, and maybe find out errors I can avoid making. Please review, and with that said, I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
